


Found

by jaeminimum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Wolf!AU, aboverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminimum/pseuds/jaeminimum
Summary: Jaemin spent his whole life believing he was something he wasn't. He was raised to fear the place he came from without knowing it.But what happens when Jaemin is taken back to where he was found?What happens when the lies he was told fall beneath him and the truth is revealed?What happens when one close to him turns against him?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 21
Kudos: 134





	1. Butterfly Effect

A heavy thud ricocheted through the castle's halls as the heavy doors of the castle's entrance hit the hard stone walls with force and urgency. The vibrating sound wallowed into the throne room where the young king and his pregnant wife sat quietly. The king stood from the large golden throne and stared at the entrance of the vast hall with expecting curiosity. In ran a hagged middle-aged man who was cloaked in pure distress and fear. He ran trembling to the king with begging sobs. The king leant down in front of the man, the queen still sitting carefully in her throne as she observed the intruder with caution.

"Sir, what is the problem?" The king's godly voice interrupted the mumbled prays of the commoner. The man paused as he looked up at the king through a visible veil of worry. 

"Your highness." He breathed with a jagged breath, "Wolves, they have broken into the kingdom. They killed my neighbours and have taken their child."

The king stood up like an invisible force reeled him back by the neck. He stumbled a few steps as the information swirled in his mind. The many stories of wolves he had been told as a child flooded his brain. Never had he expected to be in one. With a stern look and a powerful voice, he turned to his armed guards and ordered them to retrieve the child quickly before it is killed by the beasts.

The group of men ran out of the castle in an orchestra a clanking armour. They marched to the man's house at the edge of the kingdom. The neighbouring house was completely normal bar the smashed wooden door that laid scattered in pieces on the dark dirt path. 

One of the guards knelt down amongst the wreck, a finger touching a dark substance slowly staining the wood. He lifted the finger to his nose and smelt the foul smell of blood. Eyes removed from the distasteful liquid, the man's gaze followed the thin trail of blood to where it meet with the eerie cover of the forest. A place where the moon's light fought to break through the thick cover of the oak trees but to no avail. Where the late night breeze seemed to have strengthened as if the kingdom of trees were in another world.

"They have taken the child into the woods." The guard stated to the group, standing strongly as he began to walk to the uninviting entrance of the unnervingwillows. The others followed behind him, some bravely and others hesitantly. 

They entered the dark forest, the full moon's light not following them as they did. They quietly walked along the trail of blood until it stopped by a ragging river.

"Smart bastards." One of guards chuckled drily, "Damn, wolves washed the blood off themselves."

The guard who had discovered the blood trail turned around to face his comrades, "We're going to have to follow our guts."

"My gut is telling me the kid's dead." One stuttered, his panicked figure searching the surrounding forest frantically. "C'mon Dongmin, lets just tell his majesty that the child was torn to shreds."

"And what? What if the child is alive and needs our help?" Dongmin exclaimed. "You're just going to let a defenceless child die horribly at the hands of literal monsters?"

"I mean..." 

Dongmin grabbed his fellow guard by the collar with an angry scrawl, "Leave. Let his majesty know of your treason."

The man gulped, "Okay, I-I'll follow."

Dongmin let go of the man's collar with a stern nod, "Good. Follow me."

Dongmin lead the group through the forest until they finally stumbled upon the wolf kingdom. A kingdom so different but so similar to theirs'. Hundreds of houses and stores all situated beside a clear and shimmering lake. All separated from the climbing castle settled on the other side of the water, it's numerous towers standing amongst the grey shaded clouds and glowing moon. 

The group of guards had found themselves on the side where the castle stood proudly. They seemed to be in the castle's royal garden. The majestic trees surrounding them were rippling slowly in the breeze, several flowers of many different varieties brushing gently beside the stone footpath in which they walked upon. 

A saddened cry suddenly filled the silent air. Dongmin and the other guards immediately dropped to the ground and trained their ears to the sorrowful sound. It was silent for a few moments before the sound echoed amongst the garden again. 

"It's the child." Dongmin said, his eyes searching for the small figure in amongst the magical flora. 

"We can't be sure of that, Dongmin." One of the guards told the other. "It may be a pup."

Dongmin turned to the man, "We're searching for a child and we're lead to a place where there's a crying child. What does that tell you?"

"That it might be the child we're looking for."

"Exactly." Dongmin said as his gaze landed on a small toddler sat crying by a pond. "There!"

Dongmin quickly stood up from the cover of soft grass and radiant flowers. He carefully made his way to the distressed toddler, making sure not cause noise. 

"Hey, little buddy." He greeted softly with a friendly smile. The little boy looked up at him with glossy eyes and a trembling bottom lip. Afraid, the toddler began to cry aloud as the stranger picked him up gently. "Shushhh, I know. We're going to take you home."

"Papa!" The toddler cried even louder as Dongmin took the child through the gardens where his comrades waited patiently at the edge of the woods. The group of guards started to worry as the child's sobs only got louder. If they don't quiet him right now then they'll definitely get caught and killed. 

"Yeah I know, I know little buddy." Dongmin hushed the toddler as he began to rock him gently. "Papa's gone but it's okay because you're safe now."

"P-Papa..." The toddler cried softly once more before drifting into a calming slumber. 

The group of guards sighed in relief as the child slept in Dongmin's arms. They all agreed strongly that it was about time they went back, running hastily through the forest in which they came from.

"Minnie, I told you you shouldn't be out here at this time of night." A man's deep voice sighed with a slight chuckle. The wolf king's voice. He appeared from the archway which lead into the garden from one of the many castle's courtyards. Walking to his son's favourite pond where he regularly ran off to during ungodly hours of the night. He always said that the water is he's friend and that it gets lonely without him. "Don't tell me you slipped on one of the rocks again, did you? C'mon, Papa will kiss it better and then it's time for bed."

"Minnie?" He called with a frown as he saw the surrounding banks of the small pond unoccupied. His parental instincts kicked in as pure worry filled his system. "Minnie? Jaemin! You're making Papa scared. It's not time to play hide-and-seek."

Several panicked servants ran out to their king who was yelling hysterically for the omega prince. The king's eyes glowed red with fury but beneath the burning anger was fear. Fear that he may have lost his son, his delicate and defenceless omega pup that he failed to protect, the last evidence of the love he and his deceased wife had shared. Fear that he may have lost the only person alive he still loved and cared for. His beautiful pup, his pretty little Minnie. 

Dongmin and his fellow guards arrived in the throne room as the sun began to rise. The king and man who had reported the killing waited anxiously for the group of guards to come back all night, the queen having gone to bed a while ago. The king's whole demeanour brighten as he saw Dongmin enter with the sleeping child in his tired arms. The hagged middle-aged man cheered with relief as his worries were put to rest. The king strode over to Dongmin and took the small toddler carefully out of his arms as he was afraid the guard would drop him with how long he has been carrying the child. 

The cheering had awoken the queen as she walked out into the throne room in a simple robe, frowning as she was curious to why the king was so happy. She walked over to her husband, her arms folded over her large stomach as she saw him cuddling something. 

"What are you nurturing, Dear?" She inquired, moving closer to the king. When he turned around the queen saw the sleeping angel in her husband's arms. 

"They saved the child." He simply said as he showed the child off to his wife as if he was a dazzling jewel, in which the queen could not deny. He was so small, so fragile. His eyelashes were beautifully long and his cheeks looked like soft sweets. 

The queen on instinct reached her arms out in a silent question if she could hold the child. The king nodded with an endearing smile as he handed the toddler over to his wife. A spark alight in her eyes as she placed her thumb on the child's pouty lips, the little toddler suckling it sleepily as she did. 

They had a connection with the child, there was no doubt about it. It felt like he was their's. 

"He's an orphan now, Honey." The king began, the queen looked up from the small toddler with sadness dripping off her frown. "He's alone... If you would agree, I would like to raise him as our own. I think he belongs with us."

The queen smiled softly as she looked back at the little treasure, small fist holding her hand as he suckled on her thumb as if it were a bottle. She noticed a unique birthmark on the side of his hand. It looked like a crescent moon over a dark cloud. It was beautiful. She nodded slowly as a reply to her husband, earning a bright smile from the other. She turned to the middle-aged man who watched the scene play out quietly. 

"Does he have a name?" She asked, her voice as smooth as silk.

The man frowned, stumbling for a second as he thought, "N-No, not that I know of, your majesty."

The queen nodded softly with saddened eyes. The poor little jewel has lost everything. His family, his home, even his name. She faced her guards in which they stood to attention, bodies straight as a pencil. 

"Inform the kingdom their majesties have adopted a child, a young prince... prince Park Cheonsa." The queen announced proudly, voice soft but strong. As she looked down at the peacefully sleeping child still suckling quietly on her thumb, the guards marched out again to inform the kingdom of their new prince.


	2. Different

Growing up the young prince knew he was different. He was stronger and faster than all of the other kids, even some of the adults. He was strange in a way he could hear and smell things other's couldn't. Like the unique smells everyone had and carried around with them. It was completely distinctive to that one person, like a finger print in way. Some pleasant, others not so much. Although, as he grew older he discovered that people who were close to each other often were covered in each other's scent. He also discovered that males that appeared more stronger and dominate smelt the best. 

Although, the young prince was quite strong, he appeared and acted otherwise. He knew that his gentle demeanour and soft features contradicted that of his psychical strength. He was nicknamed Nabi, by the people. A word that meant 'grace, kindness, and life' and also the spirit of kindliness in their folk-law. 

Nonetheless, the young prince had weaknesses. One being a fever that he was prone to since the age thirteen. It heated his whole body like a Sunday roast, making his head spin and his mind go foggy. Not to mention the agonising pain he experienced in his lower stomach and back. He got the fever usually four times a year but luckily two years ago their private doctor produced a medicine to prevent the fever as soon as the prince feels the horrible symptoms arise. 

The young prince was the oldest of the king's children but not the heir. Jangmi, his little sister was the heir as she was the king and queen's only biological child. He instead, was trained to be the army general. A fitting role the king believed as the prince showed high levels of agility and strength. 

Though Jangmi was his sister, the two looked completely different. The prince knew he was adopted, his parents having been killed by wolves when he was just a mere child, but he couldn't help but envy the fact that Jangmi carried the beauty of their mother. Her bouncing auburn locks and her dazzling freckles. He wanted to resemble his parents in some way, wanted to look even the slightest bit similar to either one of his parents but unfortunately the sad truth was that they were not the ones who brought him into the world. The sad fact was that he resembled people that were brutally murdered by beasts. People he will never know because of those monsters, wolves. 

_

"Good morning, Nabi." Greeted the chambermaid. The prince rolled in the divine silk sheets with a sleepy groan, earning a giggle from the chambermaid. She placed his royal garments on the end of the canopy bed and turned to the prince who was completely engulfed in the shinny fabric of the sheets. "I'm going to go fill the bath. You better be fully awake when I come back."

"Don't worry." The prince yawned, "I will."

"Alright." The chambermaid spoke with obvious doubt, leaving the room and entering the bathroom to run the prince's morning bath. 

The prince prodded himself onto his elbows, motioning to look out the window to his side. He could only see the morning light glow through the curtains of his canopy bed but it was enough to awaken him slightly. He pushed himself up so he was in a sitting position. With a yawn, he started to stretch his limbs and crack his tired joints. 

He gently removed himself from the sheets, crawling from the middle of the bed to the edge where his sensitive feet met with the soft bear rug below. He moved the thin curtains aside and stood up, now able to see the view the window across the room provided. 

He had the perfect view of the kingdom. From the vast mountain range in the East to the dark cover of the forest in the West. The forest that separated the wolf and the human kingdom. The forest that everyone was so terrified of, but had always attracted the young prince. He thought the forest had a mysterious beauty to it. It was alluring, calling him. When he would go out for a walk around the kingdom to interact with his people, he'd walk along the edge of the kingdom where there was a little run-down house. The guards told him when he was young that before he lived with the royals he lived in the shabby stone building with his biological parents. No one dared to move into the house after the wolf attack that had taken his parents' lives, so the young prince was it's only regular visitor. 

The house appeared to be in the midst of death on the outside, but on the inside it was alive with colour. The prince had made it into a garden. Vines spouting small flowers of clean white climbed it's stone walls, pots full of velvety red roses surrounding it's feet. In the middle of the room was a large puddle, almost a shallow pond. Though the place was full of beautiful flowers of all different colours and shapes, the puddle was the prince's favourite thing in the room. He had always been fond of water, had always found it interesting and pretty. When he was little, he believed that water could talk. Though it was just a figure of his imagination, he remembers the waters of a pond he often dreamt about giggling and talking to him as if it really happened. 

"Oh, so you are awake?" The chambermaid spoke with surprise as she entered the room once again. The prince nodded with a smile as her words pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hurry up and get ready. The king is wanting to talk you about important duties." 

"Who are you to order me around. I should be telling you what to do, I am your prince after all." The young prince beamed cheekily as he shuffled to his waiting bath. 

The chambermaid erupted in loud laughter, "We both known you are too soft to order anyone around, Nabi."

The prince turned around with a fake saddened pout, "I order you to stop laughing at me."

"Of course, Sire." She smirked broadly, stifling her arising giggles. The prince lifted his brows proudly as he continued his way to the bathroom. "And to think you're going to have to run an army one day." She yelled to him.

"I'm stronger than I look." He yelled back as the sound of disturbed water echoed into the bedroom, signalling that he had just entered the bath. The chambermaid nodded as she made the prince's bed. He was right.

"No kidding." She replied, patting the sheets flat. After finishing the bed she smiled proudly at herself. "Okay, I'll be attending Jangmi's chambers now. If you need anything just call me... and hurry up, you know your father hates tardiness."

"Goodbye, Miss Wenny." The prince yelled, expecting a scolding in return.

"You may be a prince, Nabi but I will drown you in that bath." 

The prince laughed, "Enjoy your day, Wendy."

The chambermaid smiled warmly, "You too, Nabi."

She left with the vibrating sound of the wooden doors. The prince was quick to wash up and get changed as he was on his way to meet up with his father.

He knocked on the doors on the king's study. He waited a few moments before the doors opened to reveal the current army general. 

"Prince Cheonsa, your highness." Dongmin bowed as he shuffled out of the way. The prince smiled brightly at the man's uncommon act of professionalism. He usually treated the prince like a baby brother. 

"Thank you, General Kim." The prince entered the small room where he saw his father and a few of their best soldiers. His best friend, Mark amongst them. The king lifted his gaze from the marked map in which he looked upon. "Cheonsa, you have joined us finally. I will fill you in on your duties tomorrow evening."

"Is this about the assassination, father?" The prince asked as he made his way to his father's side, examining the map that was of another kingdom, the wolf kingdom. It laid displayed on a vast table with many different markings and symbols on it representing things the prince was yet to know. 

"Yes." The king simply replied, "You will be going with General Kim and the assassination unit to the wolf kingdom tomorrow night when the moon is at it's peek. You along with General Kim will lead the unit into the castle. You will then take Lieutenant Lee and General Kim with you in assistance in assassinating that beastly wolf king."

"You are not coming, father?" The prince frowned.

The king shook his head before speaking, "No, it would be foolish of me to go. It would be like walking straight into the jaw's of a wolf."

"Of course." The prince nodded as he thought through the plan, underlining any faults until he came across one. "And how would we get in?"

"General Kim discovered years ago a way through the forest which leads straight to one of the castle's royal gardens." The king said, looking at Dongmin. 

"It is where I found you, Sire." Dongmin smiled warmly at the young prince. 

"Oh," Was all the young prince could say. He didn't know why, but he felt saddened. "Is that all?"

The king nodded, "Yes, you may leave. I will see you before your departure tomorrow evening."

"Yes, father." The prince smiled and bowed before leaving. Mark had sensed his decrease in mood and was quick at catch him in the corridor. 

"Nabi, are you okay?" He asked, concern floating off his voice. His scent changing slightly with his tone. 

The prince pulled his best friend into a hug, unable to communicate his need of comfort although he has always been an open person. Mark softly rubbed the younger's back, "Are you feeling unwell?"

The prince shook his head, "I just felt like a hug."

"Pfft." Mark laughed as he softly pushed the other off him, "You always say that, and then you'll kiss my cheek and say you felt like it. Well guess what? I'm not taking your puppy shit today, Nabi."

"Oh, but Mark." The prince whined, his sadness seeming to have faded away. "I know you like it. You always look so lonely."

Mark pushed his best friend playfully, "Yeah, right. Go be a royal pain in the ass to someone else. I'm sure Wendy appreciates your company much more than I."

"She said she was going to drown me this morning." The prince said, Mark joining him in shared laughter after he did so.


	3. Suffocating

"You make sure my son doesn't get killed, you hear me?" The king told Dongmin and Mark as the two settled on their horses, armour rattling slightly as they did so. 

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be the one making sure we don't get killed, your highness." Mark chuckled.

The king smiled with a proud nod, "Bring me back that beast's head, Lieutenant."

"Will do, Sire." Mark assured, kicking the sides of his horse lightly. The clopping of horses' hooves against the stone paths sounded quietly as the group of soldiers, including the prince, left the safety of the castle. Dongmin stayed at the front of the group as he lead the men through the kingdom until they stopped at the forest entrance. No one but the prince and Dongmin have ever entered the forest let alone the wolf kingdom. Everyone was anxious, some hiding it better than others. Mark remained stoic on the outside but the young prince could see the grip on his sword tightening, not to mention the eeriness radiating in his scent. 

"Stay close." Dongmin ordered, his horse somewhat hesitating before warily entering the forest. The others followed after him, the prince and Mark being the last ones to enter. 

The soldiers' heads flicked back and forth at any sound, alert and prepared for anything that may attack. The prince on the other hand, had wide eyes full of wonder and curiosity. What others might find terrifying, the prince found beautiful. All that the soldiers saw was the moon's light casting monstrous shadows in the dark crevices between trees, and the winds movement creating the sounds of ghastly creatures. 

The prince saw none of the sort. Instead he saw the moon's beauty radiating off the wet surfaces of the leaves and rocks, he heard the soft orchestra of dripping rain droplets hitting the canopy of the underappreciated flora below. The forest had always drawn him, and now he knew why. He felt a connection with it like he was a part of it, an animal living and thriving in it's ecosystem. All the new scents welcoming his nostrils and alighting his senses with foreign flavours and feelings. He felt... welcomed, he felt like the forest has been waiting for him for a long time and now he was finally here. 

"Just up ahead is a river." Dongmin spoke quietly through the silence. "From there we'll be changing our course to the North."

The group of soldiers nodded, gulping unknown balls of accumulated saliva down their throats. The prince stayed close to Mark's side, silently telling the other that he was there. The older's tight grasp on his weapon didn't seem to lessen though as the sinuous hum of the river's waters entered their ears. 

"Alright." Dongmin stated as the ferocious river came into sight, "It's North from here, stick close."

The soldiers nodded firmly in reply, tapping their horses' sides as they quietly galloped along the river side. It wasn't long before they could see the light from the wolf kingdom illuminating through the trees. Dongmin slowed his horse as they became close to the garden, jumping off in one swift movement and tying the reins to a low-hanging branch. The others proceeded to do the same as Dongmin observed the garden he hadn't seen in fifteen years. 

It looked nothing how it did back then. The bushes and flowers had overgrown and the stone path was all dishevelled. The grass was up to their shins and the once pristine castle wall is now covered in vines. The gated archway that lead to the garden was closed together by a large rusty lock. The garden looked abandoned, like it hadn't had a single visitor for decades. It was a shame because Dongmin remembered it being quite magical.

As the group walked through the large garden, something about it seemed familiar to the young prince. He knows this is where he was found but he can't help but feel like he has warm memories here. Though it was overgrown he could see it's better days. Could see the now invading weeds were once impressive flowers of many different beauties, see that the path was clean and the trees were elegant. But nothing had seemed quite as familiar as the pond just off the path. The prince hadn't even realised he had a parted from his comrades to get a closer look at the small catchment. He knows it's strange but he's dreamt of this exact pond his entire life. This pond and a man. He always dreamt of the water giggling and splashing him, then a man would come and kiss his forehead saying that it was his bedtime. Every time he thought about the man an aching throbbed through his chest. Though his face was always a blur the prince for some reason missed him. 

"Nabi." Mark called quietly with a frown, surprising the prince as he jumped a little, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. I-I... I know this pond." The prince said, "I've dreamt of it before."

"What?" Mark questioned, taking a step off the path. There was obvious doubt in his voice and the prince had smelled it lingering in his scent. Mark thinks he's being dramatic.

"N-Never mind, it's not important." The prince stuttered, head lowered as he rejoined the group.

Mark approached the pond his best friend seemed to be enchanted by. It was nothing special, a few stunning pebbles and stones around the bank but that was about it. Nothing bar a collection of gold fish and koi fish swimming swiftly around the surface. That was what he thought, until something elegant swam across the moon's reflection on the water. Shimmering scales of warm orange and silver caught Mark's eye as a large tail twinkled through the beautifully clear water. "Wow, that's a big ass koi fish."

Mark gasped as the gorgeous tail revealed it's owner, his widened eyes meeting with another pair looking at him through the water's surface. He knelt down closer to investigate the mysterious creature. He was beautiful, alluring. Softly floating locks of warm brown, decorated with glowing pearls and shells. He had flawless skin of caramel and magnificent doll eyes that seemed to be calling him closer.

"Not a koi fish, that is not a koi fish." Mark whispered to himself. He could see the doubt on the boy's face as his delicate hand reached gently out of the water, lifting to cup Mark's face. The creature looked scared, uncertain in a way like he wasn't sure if Mark was real. 

"Lieutenant Lee." Dongmin called, catching Mark's attention. Dongmin stared at him with an expecting look. He was waiting for the other, having opened the rusty lock on the closed gate and allowed everyone else to enter. "Come on."

Mark looked back down at the boy those gaze has seemed to have saddened. Mark stood up as he remembered what he came here for. He started to walk away from the pond when an alluring cry stopped him in his tracks. 

"Please, please don't go." The creature sobbed, eyes of wonder full of glistening tears as his whole upper half was out of the water, calling for the stranger to come back. Mark had never heard a sound full of so much sorrow sound like heavenly music. Nonetheless, Mark turned around and continued to walk until he disappeared through the gate where his comrades awaited him. 

He had a mission to fulfil, he wasn't going to get distracted by something that would probably drown him if he got too close. Anything outside of the human kingdom was a monster, no matter how beautiful. 

The creature's tears fell into the water below, vanishing like they had never existed. The boy felt like he never existed. He felt isolated from the entire world and he was. He cried desperately, eyes locked on the ajar gate, "Please, don't leave me. I'm so alone." 

_

The courtyard was wide and simple. An intricate fountain surrounded by thick green grass stood tall right in the middle as a pavement went around it to the other side. The small flames of torches mounted against the walls lit the area in a warm hue, though it still remained fairly dark. 

"You four, go left." Dongmin ordered as he pointed to the wooden door to their left. He turned to the other two before speaking another order, "Nabi and Lieutenant, we're going right."

"Okay." The prince nodded, Mark doing the same. The other soldiers quietly entered the castle as the three were left in the courtyard.

Dongmin exhaled deeply before turning to the awaiting door, "Alright, let's go on a wolf hunt shall we?"

"We shall." Mark replied. The prince and Mark followed Dongmin through the door into an empty corridor. They expected they wouldn't see anyone as they were at the back of the castle.

"Lee Jeno." 

The prince heard his voice call out in a whimsical tone, though his mouth never opened. He furrowed his brows in confusion and went to ask Mark if he had heard him just now but both him and Dongmin were already walking down the corridor. 

"The king will most likely be in one of the towers." Dongmin whispered to them as he turned around a corner. "We have to find a flight of stairs."

Mark gestured to a staircase to their left with a flick of his head, "There."

Their armour rattled slightly as they jogged to the staircase and started to ascend them. They quickly retrieved their swords as soft murmurs echoed from above.

"Sire, stay behind us." Dongmin told the prince, though the younger is of higher class. "The king will have our heads if anything happens to you."

"I can defend myself, Dongmin." The prince frowned, slightly offended. 

Dongmin nodded, "Yes, but you've only ever fought humans, not wolves. They might look like us but they're beasts. Do not underestimate them, that includes you Mark."

"Trust me." Mark gulped as they began to reach the top of the stairs, "I'm not underestimating them."

"Good." Dongmin smiled at Mark. He then peered his head around the corner and looked down the corridor. "C'mon, they're gone."

The three entered the corridor. It was a lot longer than the one they arrived into. There were many doors and still slight murmurs of people talking. 

"Na Jaemin." 

The prince shivered as he felt someone whisper tenderly into his ear. He turned around with his sword at the ready but no one was there. 

"Did you guys hear that?" The prince asked the two walking in front of him. 

"Hear what?" Dongmin asked, fear and confusion on his face. 

The prince frowned, "Someone just whispered 'Na Jaemin'. I think I know him, the name sounds really familiar."

Mark shook his head, "I heard none of the sort, what about you?" He asked turning to look at Dongmin.

"I'm sorry, Nabi, but I didn't hear it either. It's probably just the adrenaline getting to your head." Dongmin shrugged, continuing to walk down the corridor.

"Yeah," The prince sighed, "You're probably right."

As they reached the end of the corridor they found another the staircase. It was when they arrived on the next floor, the prince started to smell something overpowering. It was only faint, but it started to give me a headache. It was nothing he had ever smelt before. Something about it made him feel small, made him feel fragile and weak. The young prince knew not to ask the others if they smelt it because he knew they wouldn't be able to.

Sudden chaos broke out as yelling erupted in one of the far towers. They immediately hid themselves in the closest crevice they could find. Their armour making little scratching sounds as it made contact with the stone walls. 

"Humans are in the castle!" A woman with an apron yelled as she appeared from one of the many doors in the long corridor, her eyes glowing a mystifying blue. "Human intruders are in the East wing!"

"Over here." Dongmin whispered to the two who have nearly become one with the wall. The older stood in another staircase, softly waving them over.

The prince and Mark quickly shuffled across the hallway, careful not to make too much noise with their heavy armour. They once again started to ascend the stairs, but this one was different, it seemed to be going on for a while.

"This has to be a staircase to one of the towers." Mark said, sword held firmly in front of him. "It's going on forever."

Dongmin agreed with a nod. Motioning a 'shush' with his index finger pressed against his lips. Mark silently apologised. 

"Na Jaemin." 

The deep melodic voice once again whispered but the prince just shrugged it off. 

When they finally reached the top, they stood out in a small hallway. There was colourful pots at the end with trimmed hedges in them. In between the potted plants though, was a grand door.

"That has to be the king's chambers." Mark gaped.

The three of them began to walk down the small hallway, preparing themselves for the task they were about to do. Killing the wolf king and getting out alive.

The young prince then collapsed to the ground as the overpowering scents became closer. It felt like they were crushing him, suffocating him with dominance. Breaking every freewill he thought he had over his body. He felt like a defenceless child, shrivelling like a sultana under the sheer power radiating through the scents. The young prince started to whimper and curl up into a trembling ball of submission.

"Nabi!" Mark called with concern as he fell to the ground beside his best friend. "Dongmin, I think it's the fever."

"Shit." Dongmin cursed, looking at the two people who had just appeared from the staircase. "Lieutenant, get your sword to the ready."

"W-Why?" Mark asked but was silenced as he looked up and saw the strangers, their eyes alighting in burning spheres of bright red. 

"They're going for the king." One of them growled, his voice low and his large frame tensing. The one beside him seemed to falter a little as the words left the other's mouth.

"No! Don't shift Kyungjae–"

The man's shoulders hunched slightly before he lunged forward, a tearing sound mixed with that of a low bark echoing in the air. The prince yelped as his already shaking body, comprised itself further as the man's scent loomed over him like a powerful force. A large dark brown wolf stood in the place where the man once was, prowling towards them with snarling teeth. 

Mark knelt over his best friend, sword held out strongly as he guarded the younger. Dongmin leapt forward at the snapping jaws of the beast. It was much taller than him but he showed no fear as he slashed his sword through the wolf's muzzle. The other wolf who had entered with him had his eyes locked with Mark's. Concern surged through his dark scarlet orbs as they shifted to the trembling prince beneath Mark.

"Kyungjae, stop. They're have an omega." The man stepped forward into the corridor, the raging wolf stopping in it's tracks. The man looked over to the cowering prince cautiously, the prince's shaking only increasing as he did. The younger was breathing heavily, almost to the point he was hyperventilating. He was terrified, not because a wolf had approached him, no. He was terrified by the power the stranger had over him. The fact that just his smell made him feel small and helpless. Almost as if his primal instincts told him that the stranger was more dominant. 

"Na Jaemin." 

The deep voice whispered through the prince's ears, calming him for a second like an antidote. He looked up from his arms at the empty staircase, expecting someone to appear and protect him.

"What the fuck!" Mark jumped up like he had seen a ghost, "Nabi, your eyes are blue."

"Sire–" Dongmin reached out to the young prince. Stumbling backwards as the younger looked up at him with glossy eyes of bright blue. What have they done to the prince? 

"You beasts!" Dongmin charged forward at the wolf he had been fighting before, wedging his sword deeply into the wolf's side. A painful howl erupted him the wolf's chest as leapt forward. 

"Enough!" A voice yelled through the corridor, "Kyungjae, that is enough."

The wolf snapped one last time at Dongmin before retreating back. The one who had yelled the commands immediately ran to the quivering prince like he knew him. He plucked the sword pointed at him effortlessly out of Mark's hands and scooped the trembling prince into his arms. The prince was engulfed by the stranger's calming scent. It felt as if it cleared his airways so he could breathe again. The prince gripped onto the stranger's pyjama shirt tightly and planted his nose deeply into the crook of his neck as he bathed in his scent. The stranger petted his back gently and softly combed his fingers through the prince's locks.

"It's okay my omega." He said, nuzzling into the prince's satiny locks. "You are safe with me."


	4. Soul's Song

Mark woke up to a painful throbbing at the back of his head. He laid on a hard surface, completely stripped of both his weapon and armour. Instead, he was now dressed in a black tunic, pants and worn leather boots.

He sat up with a groan, softly rubbing the pain at the back of his head. It was dark and smelt of rotting flesh and faeces. The room was a small space barricaded by stone and cloaked in coldness. Dongmin and the prince were on the other side, quiet as the dead. Although, the prince laid peacefully sleeping while Dongmin looked wide awake, probably having been awake for a while now. Mark could tell just by the smell that they were in a dungeon cell.

The little glow that did light the small space came from the one torch in the corridor. The only thing separating them from the hallway being an iron barred gated, the structure causing long lines of shadows to flicker in the cell with the rhythm of the small flame.

The last thing Mark remembers before waking up was that they were outside the king's chambers and a guy ran in and ripped his sword out of his hands, then picked up the prince and cradled him. After that he felt something hit the back of his head and he woke up in here.

"He needs the rest." Dongmin spoke ever so quietly as he looked at the sleeping prince, sensing that Mark was awake. He looked over at other with a sad and concerned expression, "You think that he got his fever, didn't you say?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded, "He was shaking and whimpering like an injured animal."

Dongmin looked back at the prince before mumbling, "His eyes were blue..."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that he's alive." Mark told Dongmin, shuffling to get in a more comfortable position on the cold stone floor. "We're doing our duty to the royal family and our kingdom."

Dongmin smirked a little as he chuckled slightly, "You and I both know we do this for more than just the royal family and the kingdom... we do it for him, because he's our brother."

Mark looked over at the younger. Worry for the other's well-being started to cover his thoughts. Dongmin is right. The prince has always been a younger brother to him.

Dongmin smiled as he watched Mark's face flicker with distress, the prince's health troubling his mind, "Just give him some time to rest and he'll get better. We often forget because of his soft face that he's stronger than both of us."

Mark diverted his gaze from his best friend to Dongmin, smiling back at the other, "You're right."

"Of course I am-" Dongmin started to laugh but stopped as the prince's sleeping figure began to whimper again.

"Nabi." Mark crawled over to the younger near the bars, softly massaging his shoulder to comfort him. "We're here."

The prince opened his eyes slowly with a few blinks. His vision was blurry as tears covered his eyes. It was those scents again. They smelt different but had the same trace of power that made him whither. The stronger the scents were the more he felt like he was suffocating.

"N-Nabi." Mark softly shuttered as the younger's state sent a ping straight to his heart. He gently moved the prince's trembling frame onto his lap and petted his hair in attempt to comfort him.

"There's three. Two are humans and the other one is an omega." They heard a voice echo down the corridor along with footsteps. "They said that the omega was passed out by the time the rest of the guards got there."

"Didn't General Lee claim that the omega is his mate?" Another voice spoke with peaked curiosity as the footsteps got closer and the prince's cries got louder.

"Yup, that's what I heard."

As the two figures came into sight in front of the cell one spoke with lifted brows, "He's a pretty one, that's probably why."

The prince shook like he was in the middle of a blizzard, whimpering as if he had been badly beaten up though his skin remained spotless like it has always been. He's never felt like this before. He was used to being the strongest, used to easily sweeping someone off their feet with a swift kick. Never, ever has he ever felt like he did now, weak and fragile. The prince wanted to fight back so badly but every little fibre of his being told him to submit.

One of the strangers spoke calmly though the content of his words were unsettling, "You have your trial with the king in ten minutes. Prepare yourselves, you'll probably be executed."

The guards walked back down the corridor and disappeared. The prince's whimpering died down the further away they got.

"We're going to die." Mark stated in a higher pitch than normal. The prince's nose scrunched up as Mark's scent tinged sourly with fear.

Dongmin shook his head strongly, "No, we won't. We're going to find a way out of this... we're going to be alright."

The prince was about to say something when his mind flipped into a state of alarm. He quickly stumbled onto his feet like a foal taking its first steps. It was that smell, it calmed him right down to his core and made him feel safe. Despite the fact that it was a smell, he could not describe it any less than home.

Jaemin gripped onto the rough metal of the rusty iron bars as Dongmin and Mark watched in confusion. He tried to look as much as he could down the corridor from behind the restricting bars as the scent slowly became more and more stronger. Mere seconds later the sound of running ricocheted through the dungeon. It was no time before the guy from last night arrived at the front of the cell.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him!" Mark growled as he stood up, gripping onto his best friend's shoulders in a protective manner.

"J-Jeno? Lee Jeno?" The prince stuttered, the other's face glowed as the younger spoke his name for the first time but surely not the last. "Are you Lee Jeno? The one t-that was whispering?"

He nodded with an overjoyed laugh, "Yes, I'm Lee Jeno but I wasn't whispering my beautiful Jaemin. My soul was calling out to you and your's calling out to me."

Jaemin? Who the hell is Jaemin? The guy that Cheonsa mentioned he heard yesterday when they were searching the castle? How does he have anything to do with the prince? Dongmin thought.

"Oh, General Lee!" The voice from before spoke with surprise. Mark watched as the two guards bowed to Jeno. "Their trial is now and we were asked to escort them."

"P-Please don't leave me with them." The prince begged Jeno in a hushed tone. "T-They... their scents-"

"You've never been around an alpha before, haven't you?" Jeno asked, quite astonished. He has never seen an omega cower in such an extreme way around alphas, never even heard of it. But the other seemed fine around betas and other omegas. He's probably never been around another wolf before, probably doesn't even know he is one.

"What's an alpha?" The younger frowned.

"General." The guard spoke up again. "If you will. The king is awaiting us."

"Go on to the throne room. I will escort them." Jeno told the guards in which they nodded in return and disappeared down the dark corridor of the dungeon with resonating steps.

Mark froze in the spot as he watched Jeno unlock the creaking gate. "W-we did our bit for the kingdom. We will die proud deaths." He told himself as some type of comfort.

"I won't let you die." Jeno said, pulling the gate open. Jaemin approached Jeno carefully as if the older was a wild animal, and in some cases, he was. Although there was something naturally alluring about Jeno, he was still a stranger and a wolf at that. Jaemin hasn't had a good experience with those beasts.

"You're a wolf. Why would we trust you with our lives?" Dongmin asked carefully, stepping out of the cell and into the long corridor.

"You are close to my mate. If you're hurt, he is hurt. I would never hurt him." Jeno simply said, closing the gate once again after the three intruders are out of the cell. "And I don't think you have any other options."

Mark nodded, beginning to walk down the echoing corridor with the others. "He's got a point, Dongmin."

Dongmin knew they had no other options, but he would twist Jeno's offer. They'd let the wolf save their asses because of his so called 'mate', whoever that was, then they'd hop, skip, jump the hell out of there before the beasts change their minds. It was fool proof.

Or so he thought.


	5. Minnie?

Jeno, Mark, Dongmin and the prince stood outside of the throne room door where the king and his highest men were awaiting them on the other side. The prince clung onto Jeno like he was his life source. The other was his lungs at this point in time. The young prince collapsing to the ground if he wasn't drowning in Jeno's scent.

"You're going to have to let go for a little bit, okay?" Jeno told the younger with a soft voice. Going to remove the other from him but only earning a small growl in return. "I need to speak with the king."

The prince quickly slid off when he realised what he was doing. He didn't even know this guy and yet here he was, latching onto him like a leach. He coughed with a subtle nod, "O-Oh, okay."

Jeno petted the prince's head with a regretful frown, "I'll be right back. Don't worry, Jaemin-ah."

The prince went to ask who Jaemin was but Jeno disappeared through the grand doors before he could. The throne room was ethereal, large gold window frames that allowed the early morning's light to enter the room and cover it in it's holy golden glow. Dark grey marbled floors with a long turquoise rug running down the middle of the room to the elegant throne that sat between two angels. On the second floor the king's council overlooked the throne room and soon the trial, usually Jeno would be up there as he was the army general. But instead, this time as an eyewitness to the crime, he'd await by the door until called upon.

His posture was impeccable as he strode over to the king and stood before him proudly. He was of high status and no one bar the king was of higher rank than him. People say the king was once a loud and bubbly man until his pup, the stolen prince, was taken away from him. Now he was harsh and cold, talking to no one unless needed to. Although, the kingdom's people still loved him, because they remembered him when he was young and vibrant, in love and happy. Jeno can only sympathise with the king. He doesn't know what he'd do if he lost a pup, and now that he has found he's mate the whole idea already makes him shatter slightly. But nonetheless, Jeno wasn't here to pity the king, he was here to ask a question.

"Sire, I ask that you let me accompany the omega by his side. You see, I believe he has never been around alphas before and the dominate pheromones we realise affect him tremendously." Jeno requested politely with a strong bow.

The king frowned from upon his throne, "And doesn't your pheromones affect the omega, General Lee?"

"No, Sire." Jeno replied with a shake of his head, "He's my mate. My scent helps him stay calm."

The king lifted his brows with interest, "Is that so?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Hmmm... nonetheless, the omega is a prisoner and will sit the trial just like all the others before him. No special treatments no matter what condition he is in. Now bring them in." The king ordered, his noble voice booming through the room.

Jeno hesitated before bowing, "Yes, Sire. Right away."

Jeno exited the room and walked straight to the prince, "The king has declined my request in accompanying you. Don't worry though, because I'll still be in the same room just by the door."

The prince swallowed drily, "I can not sit a trial that I can not speak in."

"Your highness, it is alright." Dongmin told the younger, Mark nodding in turn. "If your fever returns we'll speak on your behalf."

The prince nodded with a shaky breath, preparing himself as he was about to enter. He knew what was going to happen as soon as he walks through those doors, he can already smell their power looming over him like heavy smoke. He watched anxiously as Jeno entered first with Dongmin and Mark behind his tail. With a deep breath the prince followed them.

All he saw was the bright light entering through the windows at the end of the room before he dropped to the glassy floor like an anchor. There wasn't just a couple of scents but almost two dozens. Towering over him, creating a cage from the world. He couldn't even hear anything bar his rampaging heartbeat and shattered sobs.

He hated the feeling. The feeling that everything he was didn't belong to him. That just by click of any of their fingers, he'd do any deed. He absolutely hated it. Even if he wasn't one to order people around, he wasn't very fond of being ordered either.

Jeno felt like a dog on a leash as he stood by the door and watched his mate break on the floor. The two other prisoners were pushed into a knell in front of the king, stealing glances back at their trembling friend.

"Interesting." One of the council members stated as he looked upon the omega. "His omega instincts are so raw, so primal."

Another chuckled, "This is the first time I've seen such an obedient omega. Might take him home with me. What do you say about that, General?"

"Enough." The king said, "Do not disrespect the army general, Mr Choi. You may be a member of the council but the general is of higher rank than you."

"Yes, your highness." Mr Choi immediately shrunk and bowed deeply.

"Now." The king began, his voice echoing off the glossy surfaces, "What are your names and ranks?"

Dongmin and Mark remained quiet at the question. One of the guards kicked Mark's side, a pained grunt leaving the other.

"What are your names and ranks?" The king asked again but with more force in his voice.

"M-Mark Lee." Mark coughed before continuing, "Lieutenant."

The king smiled at him, pleased with his cooperation. He turned to Dongmin and was met with a dark glare.

"And you are?" The king asked, unbothered by his challenging expression. Dongmin remained quiet. "Okay."

The king nodded to one of the guards beside him. Before Dongmin knew it, he was lifted from the floor where his feet no longer touched the ground. Red eyes of sternness staring deep into his soul as the man's hand gripped firmly around his neck, sharp objects piercing his skin like daggers. Claws.

"Name and rank." The king spoke with odd calmness.

Dongmin coughed as the guard's grip tightened and the stinging around his throat worsened. "D-Dong-Dongmin. Army general." He wheezed.

The guard dropped Dongmin with a loud clud before he went back to his original place like nothing happened. Dongmin rolled on the floor, coughing as air flooded his lungs once more.

"And who is he?" The king asked, his gaze settled on the compressed omega.

"Over my dead body I'm telling you who he is." Mark snarled. The king went to order another assault but was interrupted before he could do so.

"Jaemin, Sire. His name is Jaemin." Jeno told him. He looked antsy as he podding from one foot to the other. The only thing that was stopping him from wrapping his mate in his embrace was the king's word. His loyalty will be the death of him. "Please, please let me tend to him."

The king looked stoically for a second before nodding, "Alright then, General."

Jeno ran to the prince's side and cradled him in his arms. The younger gasping like he was submerged under water for hours, clutching Jeno's tunic tightly as he blinked away his tears. Jeno's scent falling over him like a safety blanket.

"And I assume since he is your mate, you know his full name." The king asked, his head clocking to the side slightly as he gazed upon the couple on the floor.

"Na Jaemin, Sire." Jeno told him, standing as he pulled Jaemin up with him. "His full name is Na Jaemin."

"What kind of trickery is this, General Lee?" The kings voice boomed with offence. "How dare you speak my son's name, do you take me as a fool!"

"Sire, I did not mean to offend you, but that it is what his soul called me with." Jeno assured the king, pressing the younger closer to his chest as the king stood abruptly from his throne.

The king marched over to them with powerful steps of what seemed like bellowing thunder. He pulled Jaemin out of Jeno's embrace, causing angered yells and threats to erupt from Dongmin and Mark. Jaemin whimpered as the wolf king grasped his wrist and twirled it so his hand was out on display to the older.

The whole king's demeanour softened, his jaw dropping and eyes glazing over with tears. He exhaled shakily as he looked into Jaemin's eyes eliminated in beautiful shades of blue.

"Minnie?" He asked softly, caution lingering in his actions as he lifted Jaemin's hand to hold it in both of his larger ones, "My precious little Minnie?"

Jaemin frowned at the familiarity of it all. He skimmed his eyes over the king's appearance. Something about him was familiar, the nickname, the soft voice, his features. It was all similar to something. Then the world propelled into slow motion as his eyes locked onto the birthmark on the king's lower neck. It look like a crescent moon amongst a dark cloud, it looked like his birthmark.

Just like that a name popped into his head like the final awaited blossom of a beautiful flower, "P-Papa?"

The king smiled at him with a joyful nod and an overjoyed laugh, "Yes, it's me."

Suddenly, the blurry-faced man from his dreams had a face, and a name. He was not a figure of his imagination, he was his father. Not one that had taken him in, not one who had adopted him. No, it was his actual father, his Papa.

As things overloaded his brain, Jaemin became overwhelmed. Everyone he thought was his family, wasn't. Everything he thought was his home, wasn't. He was taken.

He started to scream in agony as he felt his bones snap and bend. Painful shots of electricity running through his entire body in active currents. Something animalistic taking over his mind.

"What did you do to him!" Dongmin exclaimed, standing up and running to the younger on the other end of the room.

"He's having his first shift." The king told the worried human as he came stumbling by his side. "He was probably induced into it by the shock."

"Shift?" Mark frowned as he now stood by Jeno.

Jeno nodded at the older, "He's shifting into his wolf form for the first time. It's always the most painful shift."

"Wolf form?" Mark's frown deepened.

"Yes, Lieutenant Lee." The king confirmed, "He is a wolf."

"Nabi is not a foul beast." Dongmin spoke with offence and disgust.

The king sighed at the human's ignorance, "Wolves are not the ones who are beasts in this room."

Jeno crouched down beside the panting wolf. The blonde fur of his pristine coat shimmered in the clear light that emitted from the large windows, his bright blue eyes standing out stunningly against it. Jeno picked up Jaemin's aching body, petting his ears as he whimpered slightly in pain.

"He has the same form as his mother." The king whispered in awe at the beauty. He hadn't seen such beauty in so many years, hadn't felt so much warmth in his heart for so many years.

The prince fell into unconsciousness as the pain aching through his body and the events of the past 24 hours finally took a tole on him.

"Sire, if you do not mind." Jeno started, "I would like to take the prince to my chambers. I think he needs the rest."

The king took a step back and nodded sternly, "Yes, you may. I will also have to fetch our human guests a chamber as well."

"Thank you, Sire." Jeno smiled at the king.

"No, General." The king smiled warmly back at him, "Thank you for bringing back my son."


	6. Human Ignorance

Jaemin woke up with a hiss as his whole body ached from head to toe. Luckily though, he laid in amongst soft pillows and velvety sheets. He had no idea how he ended up from being in a throne room to a comfortable bed, but his pained body wasn't complaining. He wondered whose chamber he was in. It definitely wasn't a guest chamber, there was too many personalised details in the room. Jaemin's curiosities were soon put to rest as he realised the distinctive scent that filled the air like oxygen. The smell that smelt like fresh rain and a newly lit fireplace. It was Jeno's chambers.

He sat up against the headboard, pulling the covers up over his naked torso. It was then that Jaemin saw he was completely nude. What the hell happened!? He thought. He didn't... did he? With Jeno? He's a stranger! And not to mention they're both males! Fornicating with the same sex in the human kingdom was majorly frowned upon, let alone a prince doing it! It was practically against the law.

"Oh, your highness. You're awake." A boy greeted startled as he popped his head out from what Jaemin guessed was the bathroom. Jaemin nodded, pulling the covers higher up so it was tucked underneath his chin. The boy smiled with a slight chuckle. "I'm Renjun, the chambermaid."

"Good morning." Jaemin awkwardly bowed his head slightly. The younger boy almost choked as two large white deer-like ears lifted up from the brown locks on the sides of Renjun's head. The chambermaid went to the dresser on the other side of the room and Jaemin could've fainted right then and there when he saw the little white deer tail flickering slightly. "Y-You... you have a tail a-and... deer ears."

Renjun laughed as he nodded his head, "That's right. I almost forgot you lived with the humans. You probably think only humans and wolves exist, right?" Jaemin nodded in return. "I'm a faun. We live in the woods, but I was never really welcomed there..."

"Oh," Was all that the younger could managed to mutter.

Renjun smiled warmly at him whilst he placed the royal garments on the end of the bed, "I ran you a bath. It has special herbs and oils in it that will help relax and ease your muscles."

"Okay." Jaemin said as he still couldn't think of any proper responses. Renjun let out another chuckle as he began to leave but Jaemin stopped him as he had something to ask, "Wait."

"Yes?" The smaller turned on his heels before the door.

"U-Umm," Jaemin scratched his neck awkwardly, "Um, did I lay with Jeno last nigh-"

"No, no, no." Renjun laughed, hands out in a reassuring manner, "You shifted for the first time."

"Shifted?" Jaemin cocked an eyebrow.

Renjun nodded, "Shifted from your human form to your wolf form. That's why you're naked."

"My wolf form?" Jaemin frowned.

"Yes, your highness." Renjun assured, "You're a wolf."

Then the events of the trial played in his head like a movie. He found his father, he found he wasn't the prince of the human kingdom, bar the prince of the wolf kingdom. He was a wolf. The words continued to play in his head. A wolf.

"Right... I'm a wolf." Jaemin mumbled as he stared off into space. He was still trying to wrap his head around it.

Renjun grinned at the prince's behaviour, "Right. Anyways, I'll be attending to my other duties. When you have washed up and dressed yourself, the king and your human companions are waiting for you in the dining hall for breakfast."

"Mark and Dongmin?" Jaemin quickly turned to the faun in shock, dropping the sheet from his chest and placing his feet on the rug below.

The smaller giggled, "Yes, if that is they're names." He was about to leave when he remembered, "Oh, and General Lee will be there also." Renjun winked then left.

Jaemin wrapped the sheet around himself and shuffled to the bathroom. The bath was massive, bigger than his own back in the human kingdom. The water was tinged a light pink colour with leaves and flowers of all different colours floating on the surface. Looking back at the entrance, he made sure no one was there before he hesitantly dropped the sheet and plopped down into the bath. It was more like a little pool to be honest.

The water was warm on his body, seeping into his skin and massaging his over-worked muscles. He sunk down deeper where his face was in level with the surface and his hair was floating softly, his hearing becoming clouded amongst the water.

After that he dressed in the garments left for him on the bed by Renjun. They were a nice dark green shade with shiny gold embroidered accents, much different to the silver and red garments he wore in the human kingdom. Members of the royal family often wore garments in the colours of their family crest. The human kingdom's royal family crest is a silver sword with a red hilt. The wolf kingdom's royal family crest was still unknown to Jaemin, but he was curious to find out after discovering the beautiful colour combination.

As he walked out into the corridor he realised he had no idea where the dining hall is. In fact, he had no idea where anything is. How was he going to get there?

"Oh, hello again." He heard the voice of the faun again down the corridor. He turned to his left to see the small boy standing there with a basket full of clothing against his hip. Renjun smiled and waved as the prince let out a sigh of relief. "You look nice in your garments." The older complimented.

"Thank you, but may you please show me the way to the dining hall?" Jaemin asked politely, a little bit of desperation in his voice.

Renjun nodded quickly, "Of course, of course. Follow me." The faun approached him and gestured for the taller trail behind him. Jaemin did as the older said and walked behind him as they made their way down several corridors into a large hall. Renjun bowed to the prince and left back down the corridor in which they came. Jeno immediately stood from his seat beside Mark and went to the younger.

"Good morning, Jaemin-ah." Jeno smiled brightly at him, "How are you feeling? Did the bath help?" Jaemin timidly nodded at the other. "So beautiful, you are." Jeno said as he placed a soft hand on the younger's untouched cheek, Jaemin's eyes shooting open at the tender contact. Jeno leaned closer and placed a sweet kiss against his cheek, not expecting the younger to push him back.

"Ah! What the-" Jaemin stumbled back, a hand on his cheek as he looked shocked and confused at the alpha that stood before him. "W-What are you doing?"

The king coughed awkwardly from his seat at the head of the table as Jeno looked hurt, "Give him time General. He doesn't understand the relationship between mates. He doesn't know anything."

Jeno nodded and went back to his seat, Jaemin following to sit across from the him. Dongmin and Mark were looking horridly at the general. In their kingdom no one would ever dare show any physical attraction or affection to someone of the same sex in public.

"Jaemin, you have yet a lot to learn about yourself and your people." The king started, "If you would like to ask any questions, you may ask while you eat. After breakfast General Lee will take you and your human companions to a young alpha duke."

"B-But alphas... they're the ones with the heavy scents, right?" Jaemin frowned, taken aback slightly.

"Yes, but we believe if we introduced you to an alpha of a younger age with less pheromones, maybe your sensitive nose will slowly adapt to the alpha pheromones." The king answered, lifting the porcelain cup to his mouth and sipping the tea inside. Jaemin nodded as he processed the information.

"Why do people call him omega?" Mark apposed his own question. If he was completely honest, the whole wolf thing interested him. The people and the kingdom. They were so different to humans but so similar in a way it perplexed him.

"Well, humans have two basic genders, right? Female and male." The king began to explain to the younger. Mark nodded, signalling the older to continue, "Wolves have the same two basic genders but we also have three 'secondary' genders you could say. Alpha, beta and omega. Alphas are the strongest and most dominate of the wolves. Betas are the middle ground, they're weaker than alphas but stronger than omegas. And omegas are the most submissive and delicate of the wolves, unable to impregnate but fully capable of being impregnated."

"And you're saying Cheons- I mean, Jaemin, is an omega?" Mark asked. "But Jaemin is not submissive nor weak. He's the strongest person in the human kingdom."

"I suppose an omega would be strong compared to a human." The king frowned with a shrug.

"B-But, wait." Jaemin shuttered as he blinked a few times with confusion, "You said omegas can't impregnate others but are fully capable of being impregnated."

"Yes, that is what I said." The king nodded.

"I'm an omega... so doesn't that mean I can become pregnant?" Jaemin's asked, the words leaving his mouth sounding so foolish to himself. That goes against basic anatomy! He thought. And wouldn't that mean he'd have to lay with a male, be bedded by a male. That was the norm here?! Just how different is the human and wolf culture?

"Yes." Jeno answered the younger instead of the king. Jaemin looked at him in bewilderment. He has got to be kidding, right? Though, when the prince searched the older's eyes all he saw was admiration, no hint of mockery anywhere.

"Right." Dongmin laughed with doubt and disbelief, sipping his beverage as he rolled his eyes, "A pregnant male. Let me guess, you're going to tell us the sky is purple next?"

"You humans can not see beyond your own ignorance." The king said stoically. Dongmin shot an offended glare at the king as the older man stood up from he's seat. "You'll soon discover just how little your human world is." And that was the last of the king's words for the morning before his kissed Jaemin's forehead and left the hall.


	7. The Young Duke

"We're meeting the duke in the royal gardens." Jeno told the group as they walked along the empty corridors. After yesterday's trial, all alphas except Jeno and the king were told to leave the castle until the prince was accustomed to their pheromones.

As they walked South, Mark remembered that the royal garden they entered through was on the North side of the castle. He cocked his head slightly with a frown before asking Jeno, "But I thought the royal gardens were by the North wing."

"Wow," Jeno chuckled, looking back at Mark behind him. "You guys really did a run down of the castle before invading us, didn't you?"

"We only knew about the garden actually. The rest was improv and intuition." Dongmin shrugged. He was a little frustrated that his escape plan didn't go as planned, but nonetheless, he would come up with another one. He was going to get them out of here as soon as possible. They weren't safe around these beasts, even if they claim the prince is one. Though he knew there was a chance that the prince was a wolf because he was found in the wolf kingdom, Dongmin pushed the fact aside. No one with such a gentle nature would come from such a horrid place.

"Well, the royal garden that you're talking about was sealed off after the disappearance of the prince years ago. No one has been there since, but I guess you guys of course." Jeno informed them with a small smile. He turned to see Jaemin with his head lowered, the younger's scent dropping with his mood. Jaemin felt guilty in a way, guilty that he had caused his father and thus the kingdom so much pain. He felt guilty that he had been calling another man his father when his real one was calling out for him.

Jeno watched as the sun's light became captured in the single tear that rolled down Jaemin's cheek. He hesitantly reached out for the younger's hand, the other flinched at the contact but didn't pull away as Jeno intertwined them.

They continued to walk through the castle's walls until they arrived at a large archway that showed just a small snippet of what it led to. The garden appeared to be much larger than the other one, not quite as colourful and magical, but still eye-catching. Bubbly giggles and the soft rustling of the light wind catching the leaves echoed along the hallway.

Jaemin clenched Jeno's hand slightly, his head starting to throb lightly as the alpha pheromones entered his nostrils. As the king said, the scent was softer and wasn't as overpowering as the others but it still affected Jaemin.

Jeno stopped as soon as Jaemin tensed around his hand. He looked at the younger with concern, "Hey, are you okay? Is it too much?"

"N-No, no it just startled me a bit." Jaemin assured, tugging Jeno's hand forward in a gesture to keep walking. "I can do this."

"Okay... if you say so. But please do tell me if you can't." Jeno said as they continued walking to the end of the corridor to the archway, Mark and Dongmin in toe.

"A-Ahhh, Chenle that hurts. Hair pulling is against the rules!" Someone whined followed by a series of high-pitched giggles. Walking into the green utopia, the group were welcomed by two boys tackling and tickling each other on the grass.

"What am I going to do? Pin you, an alpha, down with my mighty omega strength?" The smaller spoke with obvious sarcasm. The taller continuing to hiss as the other pinched his sides. "And how am I going to win by doing that?"

"Fine, you win." The taller boy gave up, raising his arms in defeat. The smaller crawled off him with a triumphant grin, reaching his hand out to help the other up. The taller accepted the help and let the smaller aid him, receiving a cute kiss on his cheek afterwards.

Jeno coughed in an attempt to capture the duo's attention. The couple looked at them with shock before deeply bowing in respect. Looking at the group with broad smiles as they stood back up.

"General Lee, your majesty, guests of the castle." The taller greeted honorably, the smaller one continuing to grace them with a friendly smile as he did. "It's an honor to aid in the prince's needs."

"The king is grateful that you are able to assist." Jeno told the younger, returning the friendly smile. He then turned to Jaemin beside him, the prince widening his eyes as the attention was suddenly placed on him. "Let me introduce you, Jaemin. This is duke Park Jisung, the alpha that is helping you and this is duchess Zhong Chenle, Jisung's mate."

"Oh," Jaemin smiled at the newly acquainted duo, "It is nice to meet you."

Chenle nodded eagerly, grabbing the prince's hand and shaking it wildly, "Oh, it sure is. It's such an honour to meet you. You're so pretty and oh my gosh, you're so nice. I can just tell we're gonna be great friends!" Jaemin stifled his arising giggles as the younger omega spoke so fondly. 

"Well, thank you." Jaemin said, seeing a disapproving Dongmin and an entertained Mark in his peripheral vision. "I'd love to be your friend."

"Perfect!" Chenle beamed, pulling Jaemin along with him further into the garden. Jeno watched endearingly as the prince looked back and gave him a joyful smile. Seeing Jaemin get along with his friends made his core feel light and his heart bubbly.

"Now that honorifics are out of the way," Jisung started, following his mate and the prince with Jeno and the guests. "Word has gone around the kingdom that prince Jaemin is your mate."

Jeno nodded, "The prince only returned yesterday. I'm surprised word has even gotten out about his return. News really does spread like wildfire, huh?"

"Only when it involves someone from a noble family, especially if that someone has found their mate." Jisung shrugged, stopping as they arrived where Chenle had dragged Jaemin. The two omegas sat on cushioned seats underneath a rotunda gazebo. Jaemin sat still and let Chenle ramble about how good he looks in green and how his hair looks so soft it probably didn't even feel like hair. They group approached them and sat down on the remaining cushions. Jisung turned to Jeno when he realised the older still hadn't answer his question. "Well, are you?"

"Is he what?" Chenle asked, curious as to what his mate was inquiring the older alpha about.

Now that Jisung was in the presence of the prince he didn't know if talking about such a thing was appropriate. He knows that Jaemin was raised in the human kingdom and has very little knowledge on his kind and others outside of the human kingdom. Jisung didn't want to tell Jaemin that Jeno is he's mate if he was, because the prince might not be ready. Humans get scared at the thought of eternal loyalty and commitment and Jaemin was probably raised with such fears. Even the thought of being so connected to someone, a stranger at that, could scare the prince away and Jisung didn't want that to happen for both of them. He knows that it is possible for a mate or both mates to reject the other and he knows that it would be agonising.

"Jaemin's mate." Jeno spoke instead, startling Jisung a bit. If possible, Chenle's face glowed even brighter with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Are you? I mean, i've heard some people talking about it but they're just rumours after all. Please tell me it's true! You'd make such a cute couple!" Chenle bounced in his seat, his head flicking from Jaemin to Jeno as he fired questions. Jaemin sat silently in confusion and tried processing the sentences that came out of the younger's mouth at the speed of light.

"Couple?" Dongmin asked, distaste souring his words and disgust plaguing his features.

"Yeah," Chenle said like it was the most obvious thing, "Like people who are dating or engaged or married."

"Two guys? As a couple?" Mark asked this time, Jaemin had the same hesitation as Dongmin and Mark. He himself has always been attracted to males but pushed it aside as he had a duty to fulfill as the prince and future army general. He was considered the 'face' of the royal family as the people liked him so much, and if he were to be caught showing interest in the same sex it would tarnish the royal family's name.

"Yes..." Chenle cocked his head, not understanding the confusion the humans were displaying. They were such a strange species. "Your point is?"

"My point is, you say that the prince is able to get pregnant, that he is weak then you tell him that he is laying with another male? Stop feeding him such disgusting lies. I have known him all his life and I will not let you brainwash him!" Dongmin raged, taking everyone aback including Mark.

"Dongmin." Jaemin said, gaining the older's attention. "I am not being brainwashed or lied to. I am being educated about my kind and my people. If am I able to do such things that are impossible to humans then I have much more to learn. I would appreciate if you apologise to the duchess for your inappropriate behaviour."

Dongmin clicked his tongue before turning to the duchess and apologising, "My apologies, Duchess. Please forgive my behaviour."

"I understand. The cultures between the human and wolf kingdom are quite different. I expected that at least." Chenle smiled.

"What is a mate?" Mark asked out of the blue where he previously sat quietly. "You've been mentioning it since yesterday."

They didn't know who should answer, even Chenle was quiet. The sudden outburst really put in perspective just how different they were.

"I would also like to know." Jaemin said. Jeno nodded as he saw the curiosity and confusion in his mate's eyes. He's beautiful glossy doll eyes that lit up his whole face like a full moon in a clear night sky.

"Well, okay. Um... I don't where to start..." Jeno frowned.

"It's okay, I'll explain." Chenle assured Jeno with a small smile. Jeno thanked Chenle for taking such a difficult topic. He didn't know how he would explain it to Jaemin when the prince rejected him after he showed such a small sign of affection this morning at breakfast. "A mate is someone you are connected with. Your souls call out for each other because they're kinda like two sides of one coin to say. Though, technically your souls are not one until the claiming process but that's a whole other rant. Mates are... soulmates. Yeah, soulmates! That's a term you humans are familiar with. Like, you're just naturally allured to that person because that's how the universe wants it to be... I guess..."

"Exactly." Jisung nodded with a proud smile. "That's exactly what it is."

Chenle smiled through the blush that blossomed on his fair cheeks. Though they discovered they were mates two years ago, the younger still made his face heat up at the slightest compliment.

"And..." Jaemin began but hesitated to continue. It was one hell of a description and the thought of being that connected with someone did sound terrifying and impossible, especially if it was with a stranger. "A-And, Jeno is my... mate?"

"Yeah." Jeno spoke quietly and nodded softly. He didn't want to scare Jaemin, he didn't want to be rejected. "But it's okay, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. You don't have to show any affection and if you feel uncomfortable around me, i'll go-"

"N-No." Jaemin stopped him from continuing any further. "I will take some time to adjust but d-don't go."

Jeno started to feel warm all over, nodding with a smile, "Okay."

"And claiming. What is that?" Mark cocked his head. Wolves have so many traditions that he was unfamiliar with. They seem like such open-minded people and accepted things that are frowned upon in the human kingdom. All the stereotypes of ghastly beast and murderous creatures that he was told as a child were starting to wither away into false acclamations.

Jeno choked at the question, now this was something he sure as hell wasn't ready to tell Jaemin. From what Jeno gathered, humans discourage same sex relationships. He didn't know how the prince would feel about laying with a male, let alone being bedded by one.

But Chenle went ahead and explained anyways without seeing the expression on Jeno's face, "Claiming is when the more dominant mate claims the other by biting the glands in their neck during mating. Apparently it's like the other's life flashes before your eyes and you start to feel everything about them. Their emotions, their thoughts, their memories, everything. Oh! But claiming before the age of eighteen and before marriage is a no-no amongst us high class folk. That's why I haven't been claimed yet."

"Mating as in sex?" Mark quirked an eyebrow and in which Jisung shyly nodded with red ears in response. "And this is normal?"

"Only if you are fortunate enough to find your mate. Some people never do. In fact, it is more common to not find your mate than to find them." Jisung told Mark, making the older nod.

"That's kinda sad..." Mark frowned, his bottom lip protruding slightly as a small pout settled onto his face. After what Chenle said about mates and the bond they have it saddens him that some wolves never meet that person they probably look for all their life and have been promised to.

It sounded lonely. He'd hate for someone to be so alone.

"That's a lot to take in." Jaemin whispered to himself with a lowered head but Jeno had heard it from beside him. The older on instinct, wrapped an arm around his mate's middle and began rubbing Jaemin's side in a comforting manner. The prince coughed uncomfortably as he shuffled slightly away from the warm hand and gentle touch. It was pleasant, very much inviting but Jaemin has never been touched in such an affectionate way before and it made him uneasy.

"Sorry." Jeno apologised softly when he realised Jaemin's discomfort. He retrieved his arm and laid his hands in his lap. Jaemin felt bad. He could tell that Jeno wanted to treat him as Chenle described but he just needed some time to get used to everything. Then when he has, he'd be ready to receive the affection Jeno wanted to give him and he'd be able to give it back in return. But for now he needed to adjust. Things are different here than in the human kingdom, many things. It just had to take so time getting used to.


	8. Puppy Cries

After spending the whole day in the garden, they had supper and left to their respected chambers. Jaemin requested his father to have his own chamber, in which the king gave him immediately. It of course hurt Jeno but the young alpha reminded himself that Jaemin needed the space. 

Jaemin slowly cracked his eyes open, his jaw falling as a loud yawn arised from his lungs. He then sat up and stretched as he squinted at his surroundings. His chamber was dull compared to Jeno's. He had maps and tapestries decorating his walls, while the prince had nothing but the cold grey stone. Jeno's bookcase was filled with books dressed in tattered covers that appealed to him while his had nothing but an accumulated layer of dust. Not to mention the room smelt of herbs and flowers, a scent Jaemin wasn't exactly fond of but didn't hate. He still of course preferred Jeno's enveloping scent of comfort that was embedded into his belongings. 

Maybe he could ask Jeno if he can roll around in his sheets to cover them in his scent. Jaemin shook his head at the idea. No, that's weird. 

With a sigh, he got out of bed. A soft knock coming from the door as he did.

"Come in." Jaemin called, walking over to greet whomever it was. 

The door opened to reveal the small faun he had met yesterday, the boy's dainty features acquainted with a friendly smile, "Good morning, Sire."

"Good morning, Renjun." Jaemin greeted back, mirroring the same smile. 

Renjun bowed to the prince before walking past him, stopping by the bed and placing his royal garments on the bedside table. "The king has said you are to go into the city today. He wants you to explore the town and get to know your people. While you are out I'll fill your wardrobe with your garments. Now, just wait here while I run you a bath." The smaller told him as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Jaemin frowned his brows at the information. Yes, he wanted to interact with his people but what about all of the alphas. One day with Jisung didn't accustomed him to the pheromones. "But I can't handle the scent of alphas yet."

"That's okay. Jeno is going with you, along with your human companions. The king also wants to educate them about the people." Renjun's loud reply echoed off the walls of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The sound of water clashing with stone following soon after as the bath began to be filled. 

Jaemin walked over to the empty bookcase whilst he waited, skimming his finger along the gray blanket of dust. "Excuse me, Renjun."

"Yes, Sire?" Renjun asked, his voice still carried throughout the room. 

"May you also gather some history and cultural books, please? Anything that could help me with my knowledge of wolves and other species?" Jaemin questioned, looking down at his fingers as he rubbed the soft dust between his thumb and index finger. 

"Sure thing, Sire." Renjun chimed as he came into view. "You're bath is ready."

"Thank you." Jaemin smiled at the smaller as he walked passed him and into the bathroom. He stopped before the large bath before turning back to the door, "Oh, and please don't call me Sire. Jaemin is just fine."

"Okay, Jaemin." Renjun replied as he made the prince's bed, the splashing of water playing in the background as he patted the sheets. 

"Thank you, Renjun." Jaemin said, his tone of voice echoing a smile. 

Renjun nodded to himself as he looked at the clean made bed. He then turned to the dirty bookcase and scowled slightly. It really needed to be cleaned up. 

"I'll clean the bookcase as well." The faun told Jaemin.

"Please do." The prince answered with slight plead in his voice. Renjun giggled at Jaemin before walking to the door. "Alright, I'm leaving for now but i'll be back to escort you to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Okay." Jaemin said as Renjun exited the room.

_

Jaemin met Renjun outside his chambers. The smaller greeted him with a smile once again as the prince did the same. 

"Just down this way." Renjun gestured down the hall as he began to walk. Jaemin followed after him while looking at the interior of the castle. 

The corridors were coated with prideful banners of dark green and dazzling gold. The image of a gold wolf with a green crescent moon as a pupil on the draped fabric. He could see how the eye might make some feel uneasy but to Jaemin he found it mysteriously beautiful. This must be his family's crest and a stunning one it was. 

"Eat well, Jaemin. Please excuse me while I attend my other duties." Renjun bowed at the prince as he stood in front of the open archway of the dinning hall. Jaemin smiled as he returned the bow.

"Enjoy your day, Renjun." Jaemin bid farewell as Renjun did the same and walked back down the corridor. 

As Renjun went to one of the human's chambers, he came across a fuming alpha. One he was all too familiar with.

"Kyungjae, you are not allowed in the castle until the prince is ready." Renjun told him as he continued to march his way. The wolf stopped in front of him and snarled, something he was accustomed to but still not used to.

"I need to speak to the king." He growled, making Renjun's ears flatten against his locks as the deep sound vibrated through him. Kyungjae released a long sigh while he petted Renjun's soft head with a strange gentleness. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just have some concerns. You understand." Renjun nodded his head as Kyungjae cupped his face in his rough palm. The alpha then leaned down and pecked the smaller's forehead. "Are they in the dining hall?"

"Yes." Renjun answered with an unsettling softness in his voice. He knows he should tell the alpha to turn around and march right back from where he came, but Kyungjae treated him in such a way it made him weak. He loved it when he did because it would only be a short time before he started treating him like shit again. 

"Thank you, my little doe." Kyungjae said as he stepped away from the smaller, walking around him. He paused before looking back with a predatory smirk, "And thank you for keeping my chambers warm while I've been away." 

With that, Kyungjae left down the corridor towards the dinning hall and Renjun had returned to his daily activities like nothing happened. 

The dinning hall erupted into silence as Kyungjae barged in. His teeth were snarled and his eyes were a beaming red. Dongmin glared as he recognized the wolf from their first night, Jaemin on the other hand remembered his scent and his growls. 

"Kyungjae, you were told not to come back to the castle until the prince was settled." The king stood from the head of the table with balled fists. 

"I have a matter of concern, your majesty." Kyungjae said as he walked to the table. Shooting a glare at the guests.

"It better be of importance, Kyungjae." Jeno growled, his protective instinct in action. Jeno's guard never straying from Jaemin as he watched Kyungjae snarl at him. 

"Watch who you're talking to, General. You might have authority now, but I am future king of this land-" Kyungjae snapped as he gripped his fist in the air between him and Jeno. 

"No, you are not." The king simply intervened. "You are no longer rising to the throne."

Kyungjae's eyes widened in shock, "Excuse me, your highness?"

"My son has returned. There is no need for you to rise to the throne anymore." The king enlightened, his once angered state now calm once again as he sat back down. 

"But Sire, the prince can not rise to the throne of king. He is an omega. Even if the General is he's mate like everyone says, he can not be General and king." Kyungjae tried to debate. He appeared panicked while he frowned at the king. 

"Jaemin will rule from his position as queen. Jeno will continue his duties as General with the title of king, but only after they have been wedded and bonded." The king answered, not bothered by Kyungjae's change of circumstances at all. 

"But your highness, Jeno will never be at the castle as General. Jaemin will not be able to produce heirs. Hell, you don't even know if he's fertile!" Kyungjae exclaimed, his urge for the throne to remain in his grasp growing. 

"Get out." Jeno growled suddenly, taking everyone aback. His features darkened with the animalistic rage every wolf was familiar with. He has sat back and watched long enough while Kyungjae bickered and bitched about his Jaemin. 

"What?" Kyungjae turned to look offended at the other alpha. 

"Leave!" Jeno leaned forward and snapped his jaw, his nose and mouth elongating for a split second to form a snarling snout. 

Jaemin's little puppy cry caught everyone's attention. He looked like he was about to ball, his wide sapphire eyes glistened with tears and his hands held firmly together. He looked at his alpha who sat across from him. 

For the one split second Jeno let his guard down, he scared his omega. Jeno was speechless as Jaemin's jaw continued to tremble softly, his eyes glued to him. He was about to leap over the table and comfort him but Dongmin was faster than him. The older pulled Jaemin into hug causing Jeno to see red as jealously riled him up again. Yes, he was jealous, but he was also scared. The fear that Jaemin could reject him still lingered thick in his consciousness. 

Jeno pulled out of his chair with a low and thundering growl. Making his way to the exit, his body prepared for a shift. His footsteps echoing along the stone as his beastly huffs accompanied the aggressive sound.

"Jeno." The king firmly called. Jeno turned to the king with bared teeth and red eyes. "You have an hour to calm down then you will take them into the kingdom."

With that, Jeno left out the archway. The king then told Kyungjae to leave in which the alpha did immediately, content with what he had caused although it was not planned. 

"Jaemin, are you okay?" Dongmin asked. Jaemin nodded, pulling out of the embrace. The prince frowned his brows with a slight sniffle. He didn't cry but he was close to it and Jaemin didn't even know why. He wasn't scared of Jeno like everyone thought he was, he was scared that Jeno was going to get in a fight with Kyungjae and get hurt. He wanted Jeno to stop before such events could happen but he didn't know how so he just frustratingly released a puppy whine. He didn't want Jeno to get hurt and he didn't know why the fact effected him so much. 

"I'm going to see Jeno." Jaemin stated as he stood up from the table.

"Wait, Jaemin." Mark spoke, making Jaemin stop in his place and turn to him. "He's angry and dangerous. I think you should just let him be for a while."

"I'm going to him." Jaemin said more firmly, moving to walk out the archway in which he entered. He didn't know the castle or where Jeno may be but that dilemma wasn't concerning him right now.

"Jaemin." The king stopped him this time. He looked stern but caring as he evaluated his next words. 

"Yes, Papa?" Jaemin answered.

"He'll be near the forest. Be careful." His father responded with a trustful smile that made his eye twinkle. 

Jaemin nodded, "Yes, Papa. We'll return in an hour or less."

The king gestured to the exit with a graceful hand, "As you were." Jaemin smiled at his father gratefully before sprinting down the corridor. 

Jaemin only knew one place near the forest and that is the abandoned garden on the North wing. He didn't know how to get there, but he just keep on going North through the corridors until he came across the courtyard he was in the first night he was here. He then went through the gated archway and finally into the overgrown palace. 

As he followed the ruined stone path, Jeno's scent welcomed his senses with the morning breeze. "Jeno?" He called, worry clearing conveying through his tone. 

Jaemin's head snapped left as a rustling came from the bushes and long grass to his side. He stepped over to the crowded foliage with a searching eye, "Jeno? Please come out. I-I... I want to talk to you."

A large wolf head appeared from above him, it's eyes glowing like fire and it's fur as white as snow. Jaemin raised his hand to graze the side of the wolf's face, "Jeno, please don't be angered at yourself. You, you... didn't scare me. W-Well, not in the way you thought you did."

Jeno's head lowered as he stepped forward, Jaemin stepping back to allow room for the wolf to stand in. Jeno then shifted back to his human form, his skin and bare chest on full display for Jaemin. The prince did not dare to lower his gaze any further. 

"In what way did I scare you then?" Jeno asked as his eyes filtered back into a warm and welcoming brown. 

"I-I don't know why, b-but I was scared that you were going to start a fight with Kyungjae. I was s-scared you were going to get hurt, Jen. I don't know why, but I don't want you to get hurt. Like, really don't want you to get hurt and I didn't know how to stop you so I kinda just... pathetically cried." Jaemin expressed with uncertainty, he didn't even know what he was saying and whether it made sense or not but he hoped Jeno understood. 

"Jaemin-ah." Jeno whispered endearingly with a flattered smile, cupping the prince's cheek in his hand. His omega had no idea, but slowly and surely Jaemin was starting to figure out how one feels for their mate. 

Jaemin stuttered as Jeno's touch came in contact with his skin. Freezing into place as Jeno's smile seemed to paralyze him from head to toe. 

"J-Jen." The prince placed his hand over the one that Jeno held on his cheek. He intertwined their fingers and gently pulled Jeno's hand from away from his face. "Can we just hold hands for now?"

"Y-yeah, yeah." Jeno coughed, reality hitting him hard. Jaemin was taking baby steps, he had to remember that. Although, sometimes it was so hard when his omega was being that cute. "Of course we can."

"I-I'm sorry" Jaemin said out of nowhere, his scent dropping and going cold with guilt. Jeno frowned at him. His omega has done nothing wrong, why would he apologize?

"Sorry for what?" Jeno asked Jaemin, his hand squeezing the younger's.

"That I can't give you what you need right now." Jaemin said, the puppy cry from before quietly echoing in the back of his tone. "But when I can I will... I want to."

"This is just fine, Jaemin-ah." Jeno assured softly with a warm smile and an even warmer touch, his hand loosely untangling with Jaemin's and hesitantly running up and down his forearm. "Is this okay?"

Jaemin nodded with smile and a weirdly giddy feeling in his stomach and a heating across his face, "Yeah, it's okay."


	9. Dynir

Jaemin coughed awkwardly as he looked away from Jeno, "So... umm, where are your clothes?"

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry." Jeno apologized with panic as he shuffled around Jaemin to where his clothes laid on the grass by the gate. He quickly slipped them on as the prince's giggles tickled his ears. 

"It's alright. I slept naked beside you remember?" Jaemin reminded him with a chuckle in attempt to make him feel less embarrassed. 

"That you did." Jeno laughed along, walking back over to Jaemin as he buttoned his last few buttons. "You can look now."

Jaemin turned around with a smile that blow the air right out of Jeno's lungs. He nodded in approval as he looked at Jeno's now clothed chest. Looking back up at his alpha with a smile, "We should get back. We've got quite a lot to do today."

Jaemin and Jeno then left from where they came, leaving a poor creature alone once again. His cries falling on deaf ears like they always have. 

_

"Jaemin." Mark stood from the table as both Jaemin and Jeno entered the room, both intact much to Mark's surprise. "Please don't ever do that again. I thought you were going to come back with a missing limb."

"Do what?" Jeno asked as Mark embraced Jaemin like he hadn't seen him in years. 

Dongmin glared, standing up from the table, "Run after a wolf."

"He's my mate and a wolf. Running after me is no danger to him." Jeno assured with offence. Dongmin shook his head at the statement, chuckling dryly with doubt. 

"Any wolf is a danger. No matter if he's your so called soulmate, other side of one coin bullshit." Dongmin said as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. "You don't foul me. I'll make sure you don't touch a single hair on his head."

A low growl vibrated up from Jeno's chest. Jaemin was quick to his side, cupping Jeno's cheeks and soothing him with soft words, "Hey, hey, look at me. Calm down, okay? I know you're not a danger and that's what matters. There's no need to get mad again."

"Your highness-" Dongmin looked at Jaemin a bit taken aback. The prince was so openly sharing affection with a male it truly shocked him. Not to mention Jeno was a wolf at that. He really does need to get him out of here. 

"Of course, Jaemin-ah." Jeno replied, smiling warmly at the one holding his face with gentle hands. Jaemin sternly nodded as he stepped back from Jeno, coughing awkwardly as he dusted his hands on his sides as if there was something on them. 

"Okay, let's go." Jaemin said, turning around and beginning to walk out. Jeno chuckled fondly as he followed after his omega, the two humans in toe. 

_

The stone pavement clapped underneath their feet as they walked out into the streets. The clopping of horses' hooves echoing along the stone as people rode to their destinations or used them for transportation of goods for the market. Everyone was going about their day, cheering hellos to one another and bidding them a polite farewell. The buildings were alive with people's laughter and happy mood. Royal banners like those in the castle flapping slowly in the breeze if waving to the kingdom's people. 

"We'll go to the docks first, then to the markets." Jeno told them, smiling when he saw the gobsmacked expression on their faces. "Is the human kingdom not like this?"

"Not quite." Mark replied absentmindedly, head up looking at the beautiful architecture. "It's a lot more-"

"Quiet." Jaemin finished the older, "It's a lot more quiet."

Jeno smiled at the other's reply. Turning to Jaemin, he frowned as he saw the look on his face. He interlocked his hand with the prince's as he saw him jitter. He has no doubt the alpha scents are whipping around Jaemin like a whirlwind right now. The younger visibly relaxed at the touch of his alpha, the feeling sending comforting waves up his arm to warm his chest. 

As they walked to the docks Jeno began to explain to the three how wolves live, "Wolves don't live as individuals, we live as a collective, a pack. We need a park and simply can not be happy without one. It's how we function and how we are so strong both spiritually and physically. I know that the human kingdom is different. I know that although humans have family and friends, they live isolated from one another. Seeing a lively community like our's is probably a lot different to what you're used to."

"Yeah, but it now makes sense why Jaemin was always talking to the people. It was just in his nature." Mark said, earning a smile from Jaemin. "Stop with the puppy shit." He scuffed with fake annoyance causing the younger to laugh. 

"Your highness!" A familiar voice called in it's strangely welcoming high pitch. Jeno waved at the approaching couple and their friend, the others following in his actions. The bubbly blonde stopped before them with his toothy grin. "Jaemin! It is such pleasure to see you in such a short time from our last meeting." 

Jaemin smiled at the trio, "That it is, Chenle. It is also quite a surprise to see you are acquainted with Renjun."

Renjun bowed at Jaemin as Chenle pressed the smaller into his side with a tight squeeze. "Renjun has been our friend for quite some time, Jaemin. I thought Jeno would have told you. Jisung and I were just walking around the markets when we saw him and invited him to joinus."

"I was collecting your books, Jae." Renjun informed the other with an excited smile, "I found one about the wolf history in particular and another about the country's history. I read a few pages and I know you'll like them. They're really informative and interesting."

"Jae? You're already onto nicknames?" Chenle gawked. "But I've already dibs-ed being Jaemin's best friend."

"Actually, I'm afraid the position has already been taken." Mark chimed in with a proud smile. Although, he personally thought said best friend position was nothing to brag about. 

"I can have more than one, you know?" Jaemin laughed. Renjun didn't even know there was a race to be the prince's best friend and he didn't even know he was in it. 

"Where are you guys going? We'd love to tag along if it is no trouble." Chenle asked. The small blonde bobbed on his toes like a bottle on water, his mate looking oddly as he stood still holding the hyperactive omega's hand. 

"I'm taking them to the docks to meet Ten and Johnny." Jeno told the younger. Chenle glowed at the reply. 

"We were about to go there ourselves to pick up some orin seaweed from Ten." Jisung mused, picking up into a walk. Gesturing for the others to follow as Chenle did so on instinct. 

Jeno nodded understandingly as walked along side Jisung. Whilst they made their way down the street the looming lake sparkled as if the night sky was trapped beneath the surface. "Does your uncle still continue to have pain from his battle scars?" Jeno asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. You know how it is for him, his body was practically torn to pieces than sewed back together again. As sad as it sounds, I'm amazed he's still alive. The Dynirs destroyed him." Jisung sounded hopeless as he talked about his uncle. Jaemin wanted to help, he didn't know what or who the Dynirs were and what it did but he wanted to help Jisung. 

"What is a Dynir?" Mark asked, beating Jaemin from asking himself. Jaemin felt Jeno's hand squeeze for short second. He didn't want Jaemin to know, well at least not for now. That the prince could tell.

He looked at his alpha with gentle eyes and a soft voice, "If you believe I am not ready to know then I understand."

"Thank you." Jeno sighed, a breath of relief calming his body. Some things Jeno couldn't wait for Jaemin to know, but others were best left for another day and Dynirs were just that. Not today but maybe tomorrow. Such information could scare the younger away and Jeno couldn't lose Jaemin.

"No, wait." Dongmin halted just before the docks where the humble wooden lake cabin sat. "What is a Dynir? If we're in danger, i'd like to know."

"You're in no danger!" A little voice appeared from nowhere. The owner of it standing before them in dirty overalls and messy pigtails. Her hair was silky black and her eyes were a dashing bright blue, not like those of an omega but more of a light icy blue. "My Papa is no bad man!"

"Sunni!" Renjun squealed hugging the little girl in his arms as she giggled and petted his pristine snowy ears. Her once fiery state settled by the soft fur of the small boy's deer appendages. Renjun pulled out of the hug and looked at the beaming little girl, "Sunni, do you know where your Dada is? Your uncles are looking for him."

"Dada is on the lake with Lila and Kaidan." Sunni told Renjun. "You can come see Papa and I while you wait!"

"That sounds great, Sunni. We'd love to." Jeno answered, earning an eager nod and clapping hands in return from Sunni. The little girl grabbed Jeno's hand and began leading him to the lake cabin. "Uncle Jen, I haven't seen you in so long! Lila and Kaidan said you were getting married to someone else, but I know that's not true because you promised that we're going to get married on a rainbow when I'm old enough."

Jaemin couldn't help but laugh so endearingly at Sunni and her adorable attitude. He also couldn't help this warm whirling sensation that blew his core when he saw Jeno interact with her. It felt like a summer hurricane was lifting his cheeks into a smile, the heated wind pushing fond chuckles out of his lips. 

"Unfortunately, your sisters are right." Jeno pouted at Sunni as they entered the door of the cabin. The words made her lips mirror the movement as she frowned with a shake of her head. 

"No." She huffed, "You promised."

Jeno bent down so he was eye level with Sunni, "You'll like him. He's a pretty prince."

"But I'm prettier." She sulked, arms folded.

Jaemin crouched down beside his alpha, earning Sunni's attention as he did so. "Way prettier." He smiled brushing off a speckle of dirt from her cheek with his thumb. 

"Uncle, what is your name? You're super pretty!" She beamed, finding a new interest much to Jeno's offense. "Will you marry me on a rainbow?"

"You can call me uncle Minnie." Jaemin smiled. Sunni pinched his cheeks as she smiled so cutely at him. "But I can't marry you either, Sunni."

Sunni's smile was quick to turn into a drooping frown, "Why not?"

"Because he's the pretty prince, Sunni." Jeno told her. Sunni's face is much like a flashlight in the way it just beams into light again. 

"Oh, uncle Jen, you're so right! I like uncle Minnie so much! It's okay, you can marry him." She continued to play with Jaemin's cheeks with excited hands, "He's such a pretty wife."

"Isn't he?" Jeno asked ever so fondly as he watched Jaemin giggle from Sunni's molding fingers on his face. Jaemin became shy at the remark, turning his gaze to the wooden panels of the flooring. Sunni didn't pay much mind as she grabbed Jaemin's hand and began pulling it.

"Come on, uncle Minnie." She said as both Jeno and Jaemin stood up. "Let me introduce you to my Papa."

They followed the little girl along the short hallway until they turned into the homey living room. Whilst the main structure of the cabin was made of timber, the fireplace was made of stone. There were two arm chairs and a long couch in the middle of the room in stance to the fireplace. Along with the exceptional home-made tapestries on the walls, was a large soft bear rug on the ground. It was easy to see that it was a home for a warm family of five. 

"Papa." Sunni called as she wandered around the cabin. The others stayed in the living room and waited as polite guests. 

"Sunni, you're supposed to be collecting dragon beetles for your father." They heard a man's voice complain from somewhere beyond the living room. Some recognized it as their friend's, others a stranger.

A tall man trailed into the living room after Sunni. He had a very intimidating aura. It wasn't just his height, bar also the scars that littered his forearms and the one that ran over his left eye in the trace of a claw mark. His left eye was clouded over, presumably from the same wound that had caused the scar. 

Dongmin moved to stand in front of Jaemin. The stranger set off all of the alarms in his head. 

Jaemin didn't even realize Dongmin's action of defense however as he stumbled to find Jeno's hand beside him. He knew he was close, he could smell his scent but he didn't know just how close. He could simply move his head to look around the room but he couldn't as his eyes were glued on the stranger Sunni brought in. 

All the fear in his system was soon extinguished as Jaemin was pulled to Jeno's side by the welcoming touch of his alpha's arm encircling his waist. Usually he would flinch and back away but the action felt like a warm bed after a tired day. It was secure to him, safe and inviting.

"General, Duke, Duchess and Renjun." The man bowed at those he knew. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I've come to pick up some orin seaweed from Ten." Jisung answered with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" The man gasped with reconciliation, a bright smile blooming on his face, fighting the dark aura away. "Ten has gone out to get some more as we had just ran out yesterday."

"And why isn't Sunni out there with them, Johnny?" Renjun quirked an accusing brow at the little girl. Johnny clicked his tongue at his daughter. 

"She's in trouble at the moment. Casting spells on her sisters." Johnny told the faun in which Renjun crossed his arms and shook his head to her. 

"Spells? Witches?" Mark gaped with amazement, flashing his questioning stare at Jeno than Chenle, looking for an answer. 

"Not quite." Jeno told him, "Fairies, water fairies in fact. Sunni, Lila and Kaidan are half water fairy and half wolf."

"Half Dynir!" Sunni said, overhearing the curious human. To be honest, she has had her eye on Mark and Dongmin the whole time they've been there. Her mind was racing with questions as she had never seen a human before.

"You must be one of the lost prince's human companions." Johnny spoke with interest, having only seen a few humans in his lifetime and none ever this close. He looked around the room at the new faces in search for the prince. His eyes stopped as they landed on the one who stood closely to Jeno in beautiful green and gold. He assumed he was the prince from the rumors he has heard of the prince being Jeno's mate and also his royal attire of course. "Your highness." He bowed respectfully to Jaemin, smiling kindly as he retreated to a standing position once again. 

"It is nice to meet you, Johnny." Jaemin speaks as he observes the taller. Johnny's harsh appearance strongly contradicts that of his friendly demeanor Jaemin has concluded.

"Likewise." Johnny smiled, "I had only lived in the kingdom for a short while before you disappeared. Although, it was enough to see how your disappearance effected the kingdom and the king so dramatically. It is great fortune that you have returned."

Jaemin felt flattered at the welcome, "Thank you. I plan to catch up on all the things I have missed."

Anger bubbled subtly in Dongmin's core. This hallucination the wolves have seemed to trap the prince in is making his brain turn to mush. No one in their right mind wants to live with wolves.

"The docks is a great place to start." Johnny said, his voice smooth and deep, beaming with kindness. 

"I thought that too, myself." Jeno agreed, "I was going to introduce him to Ten and-"

"The Merfolk!" Sunni exclaimed excited. The mention of her favorite people breaking her out of silence. 

"Indeed I was." Jeno smiled at the little girl. 

At that moment, giggles echoed along the corridor followed by the sound of feet running on the wood floors. Sunni frowned at the intrusion, folding her arms with a huff. She was still jealous of her sisters going out instead of her. 

The two girls entered the living room with massive grins and assortments of varies underwater goods. They looked very similar to Sunni with their silky black hair. Although, the tallest girl had her hair in a long ponytail and had dark brown eyes the colour of raw coffee beans. The smaller, had a neat bob with a few teeth missing here and there in her bright smile. Her eyes were also different from her two older sisters, she neither had dashing blue nor enchanting brown bar both. Her right was the same a Sunni's while her left was the same as her other sister. 

A small man then appeared into the room after them. Jaemin held his breath at the appearance of the man. His skin was pale like that of his daughters and Jaemin now knows where Sunni gets her beautiful eyes from. 

"The Merfolk were disappointed they didn't see you today, Sun." The man pressed his lips in a thin line, shaking his head at Sunni. Sunni frowned at him with a sulking pout. 

"Dada, but I collected all of the dragon beetles you asked for and I brought in the uncles!" Sunni said as she looked on the border of tears. "Please let me go next time! I'll be good! No more spells, I promise!"

The man walked over to Sunni and pulled her into his arms, petting her soft pigtails. He warmly smiled at her, "You promise? No more casting spells on your sisters?"

"I promise!" Sunni strongly responded into her father's clothed stomach. The man giggled at her response. 

"Okay, I guess you can come next time." He said. Sunni pulled out of her father's hold and clapped wildly. 

"Oh, thank you, Dada." Sunni exclaimed. She then grabbed her father's hand and started pulling him to Jaemin. "Dada, you should meet new pretty prince, uncle Minnie!"

Ten lifted his eyes from his daughter to the boy who stood in front of him dressed the royal colours of dark green and gold. Ten knew exactly who he was. Although, he had not seen the younger since before he went missing. 

He bowed with a smile as he greeted the prince, "Your highness."

"Dada, isn't he pretty?" Sunni ogled at Jaemin, a few excited giggles bubbling from her grinning lips. "Uncle Minnie is marrying uncle Jen but it's okay Dada because I said they could."

"I told you he was getting married to someone else, Sunni." The tallest, presumably the oldest, sister with the ponytail chimed in. Her arms were folded with a cocky smirk plastered on her youthful features. 

"Kaidan." Johnny warned.

"Anyways," Sunni said as she brushed off Kaidan's comment. "Uncle Minnie is a prince and he said I was pretty and-"

"Mister uncle Minnie, am I pretty?" The youngest daughter with the two different eyes asked with the cutest voice Jaemin has ever heard.

Jaemin nodded fondly at the little girl, "So pretty."

The girl smiled at him, her small eyes creasing into crescents. Much like Jeno's Jaemin thought. 

"Mister uncle Minnie, can you marry me instead of uncle Jen?" She asked with puppy eyes. 

"No, Lila." Sunni pouted angrily. "Uncle Minnie is marrying uncle Jen because they are in love."

"Oh," Lila's eyes widened but she nodded nonetheless. 

"Now, now girls calm down." Ten called. He turned to the guests in the room who stood silently with smiles. "So, what can I do for you boys?"

"I've come to pick up the orin seaweed for my uncle." Jisung spoke. 

Ten's face then sparked into remembrance as he pointed a finger in the air and twirled around to one of the bags he had brought in. He pull out a satiny purple bag, looking inside before nodding and handing it to Jisung. "That should be enough for the next month."

"Thank you." Jisung smiled as he took the bag from Ten. 

The fairy then turned to Jeno and Jaemin with his humble glow, "And how about you two?"

"I've come to introduce you to our prince but it appears Sunni had beaten me to it." Jeno chuckled.

"Yes, she seems to have developed quite the sweet spot for you, your highness." Ten grinned at Jaemin in which the other smiled flattered.

"Yes, it appears so." Jaemin scratched the back of his neck. His eyes drifted to the assortment of bags that Ten and the girls had brought in. Curiosity fronted his mind, "You visit... the Merfolk?"

"Ah, yes." Ten nodded with a massive smile that was almost hypnotizing, "As a water fairy, I have both connections with those on land and those of the sea. The Merfolk have many ingredients with healing properties that I use for many of my potions."

"Ten is the kingdom's healer." Jeno told Jaemin. Jaemin's face glowed with intrigue. In the human kingdom healers were merely people who fondled with herbs, but in the wolf kingdom they had magic at their hands.

"Do you heal those on the brink of death?" Jaemin questioned, the unknown world of magic very much interesting to him.

Ten chuckled, "I am nowhere as skilled to do such a thing and I will never be. The kitsune is the only one who is capable of such strong magic."

"The kitsune?" The prince turned to Jeno, a frown creased softly into his forehead. 

"The land's healer. He is many centuries old and remains in solitude as he prefers to be alone. He lives in the forest but no one knows exactly where. They say he has seven fox tails the colour of fresh snow and eyes of molten gold."

Jaemin looked very much astonished with the infamous man's description. Ten smirked at him, "Yes, he is quite extraordinary."

"Dada," The trio were interrupted with a small tug of Ten's shirt. Ten looked at Lila who looked up at him with begging eyes, "Dada, can uncle Junnie stay over?"

Ten looked over Lila's shoulder to where Renjun was crouched down in front of his two other daughters, their small hands gently petting his ears. Ten smiled and looked back at his youngest, "I'm sure your uncle has many duties to do today. Maybe another time, okay?"

Lila frowned but nodded, "Okay." She mumbled.

"It appears it's about time for us to leave anyways." Jeno said. Jisung and Chenle nodded as well. Jeno looked at Jaemin, the younger's face looked curious. "I'd like to show the prince the markets."

"Yes and I have to go and prepare the prince's room." Renjun said as he stood up from the ground, Sunni still firmly holding his hand. The faun smiled softly at the girl before leaning down a pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I will come back another time, okay?" He told her. 

"Fine." She grumbled as she let go of Renjun's hand and folded her arms stubbornly.

"It was nice meeting you, your highness." Johnny smiled.

Jaemin nodded, "Likewise and as of you too Ten." 

"The pleasure's all mine." Ten bowed.

_

Walking into the markets, Jaemin and Mark were in awe once again. The markets in the human kingdom were closely compacted together in an almost derelict way. It was dim and all sorts of people walked around, most remaining to themselves. In the wolf kingdom however, the stalls had colourful semi-translucent fabrics for shade not rusted steel, so light still fought through. It was comfortably loud with friendly chatter and lively street performers. Stall owners wore welcoming smiles of hospitality and even the guards looked kind. 

Jaemin found himself letting go of Jeno's hand and wondering into the crowd of people. His alpha followed behind him, observing his intrigued behavior from a slight distance. The kingdom's people gasped or bowed as they saw the prince, some even just stared bewildered. Jaemin smiled back at those who did such, saying hello to them as he walked by. He let his hand grace interesting goods he has never seen before.

"Woah, what's this?" Mark asked as he picked up a beautiful bracelet made of a shimmering stone. The question had caught Jaemin's attention. His eyes lit up at the sight of the piece of sparkling jewelry. 

"It's a moon stone bracelet." The stall owner eagerly answered, immediately at their assistance as Jaemin ogled at said bracelet. Jaemin looked up amazed at the stranger, a smile planted widely on his lips.

"It's worn at the moon festival." Jeno informed them.

Jaemin looked at the bracelet then at Jeno. "The moon festival?"

"Yes, it's when we celebrate our culture and the gifts of the moon." Jeno told the other. The look on Jaemin's face did something to him, made him feel so happy and fondly warm. He just wanted to cup Jaemin's cheek and see if he felt as warm as he did, wanted to see if he could feel Jaemin's smile against his. 

Nevertheless, he must not. Jaemin wasn't ready for such affection yet.

"When is the moon festival?" Jaemin asked.

"Very soon actually." The stall owner piped in. "It is only in a couple of weeks."

Jaemin's face lit up even brighter. "I must get one." He said as he picked up the bracelet. The stranger nodded with a grin. 

Jeno didn't like the vibes he was getting from his guy. He could smell the other's scent peak slightly as he looked at Jaemin. He could see the interest the other alpha had for the prince and to say in made him angry was an understatement. 

"No need." Jeno told Jaemin, picking the bracelet out of his hands and putting it back where it was. "You will where a moon stone headpiece that the queen wears during the festival."

The other alpha had seemed to catch onto Jeno's scent, backing away from the prince as the strong smell had told him to. The stall owner wasn't the only one who had caught onto the change in Jeno's scent however, as Jaemin frowned as it entered his nostrils. He had never smelt anything like it before. It was burning but cold at the same time. It confused him. 

"Anyways, we'll be going now. Thank you." Jeno forbid the alpha farewell as he pulled Jaemin away. Mark dropped whatever he was looking at and followed after them, Dongmin doing the same. 

"Jeno..." Jaemin tried to get the other's attention as he was being pulled through the crowd. "Jeno, where are we going?" He asked, trying to get a word at the seemingly angry alpha. 

"Lunch." Is all Jeno responded with. 

Jaemin frowned. "Why all of a sudden?"

"I'm hungry." He responded coldly. Jaemin wondered where Jeno's warm nature went. In fact, it he was scaring him a little bit. 

"Jeno, I don't like this." He told the alpha as he pulled back. Jeno turned around and growled at him. Jaemin repeated what he said quieter, "Jeno, I don't like this. You're scaring me."

Jeno's face visibly softened. "I'm sorry." He sighed, guilt and regret pooling as he saw his scared omega before him. He didn't mean to scare him, he just wanted to get him away from that guy. "I-I felt threatened." He admitted.

Jaemin's eyes widened with worry, "Was someone threatening you?" He asked, his hand holding Jeno's jaw as he searched his alpha's eyes for an answer. "Was someone going to attack you?"

"No." He chuckled.

Jaemin frowned at his response, "What was it then? Why did you feel threatened?"

"That alpha showed interest towards you. He was threatening to take you away from me." Jeno told him truthfully. Jaemin's frown remained. That didn't make sense.

"But I'm your mate. Doesn't that mean I'm practically married to you already?" Jaemin asked, very much confused. 

Jeno shook his head, "Although you are my mate you can still reject me. You are not officially mine until the bonding ceremony."

"But everything you and Chenle told me about mates... it doesn't make sense. Why would someone want to reject their mate? Wouldn't it just hurt both of them?" Jaemin questioned.

"Yes but people still do and..."

"I could." Jaemin finished his sentence.

Jeno nodded, his eyes weary and anxious as he looked at the omega. "Yes."

Jaemin's heart sunk. He shook his head, "I'll let you know, Jeno, it will never be in my best interest to reject you. If I did not feel this unexplainable connection with you, I would have left nights ago. I am not trying this hard to open my heart to you just to walk away, okay? I understand your concerns but they are not needed."

"Jaemin-ah..." Jeno stared baffled at the other, completely speechless. 

Jaemin didn't react as his grabbed Jeno's hand and started walking to Mark and Dongmin who were lost in the crowd. "We're getting lunch." Jaemin told them before turning to Jeno. "So, where are we going?"

"U-Um," Jeno coughed, still a little shocked by Jaemin's words. "We're going this way. The kingdom's best bakery."

"Perfect." Mark smiled eagerly. 

Jaemin smiled back at him, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Let's just go." Dongmin frowned, his arms crossed unamused.

As the arrived at the bakery the smell of freshly baked pastries filled their senses. Both Mark and Jaemin sighed in content. Jaemin turned to Jeno to ask what they were having but the other had seemed to disappear. He immediately started looking around for his alpha until his eyes landed on his familiar figure next to a man. 

"I swear to god, if he keeps ditching us and leaving us for dead meat, I will kill him." Dongmin deadpanned. 

Jaemin's eyes flashed blue at the older, his K9s peaking below his angered frown. "You will do no such thing." He told Dongmin as he left them and walked over to Jeno. Dongmin stood offended and gobsmacked. Did the prince really just snap at him for a bloody wolf?

"Jen." Jaemin called as he reached the other. He looked curious at the man Jeno was conversing with. 

"Your highness." The man greeted humbly with a smile. The man did not bow however. Jaemin assumed he was incompatible of doing so, having a walking stick holding him up and a weirdly hunched back. Not to mention he was missing his whole left arm and his body was covered in deep scars. 

"Jaemin this is Jisung's uncle, Calcifer." Jeno introduced the man. Jaemin could tell Jeno had a strong relationship with the man and that they were close just by the way Jeno introduced him. "He was the Captain and fought along side my father."

"You probably don't remember me but I've know you since you were just a little pup." Calcifer smiled warmly. "You have grown up so much. Quite the beauty like your mother, you look just like her."

"Do I?" Jaemin questioned, shyly touching his cheek. He had always envied his little sister for inheriting his mother's beauty in the human kingdom but it had seemed he had inherited his real mother's beauty all along.

"Very much so." Calcifer nodded with a chuckle. 

_

In the late afternoon, Renjun had come back from the castle and requested Dongmin and Mark follow him back to help him fill Jaemin's chamber with things he would enjoy. Mark gladly followed but Dongmin took some push and shove. Not long afterwards, Jaemin and Jeno decided to go back to the castle anyways.

A servant approached the couple as they arrived back at the castle. She was a middle-aged woman that stood no taller than their waists. Her hands were held in front of her as she bowed before them.

"Your highness, General." She spoke. Jaemin and Jeno smiled at the woman as she rose again. "The king has requested you meet him in the North garden." 

"The North garden?" Jaemin frowned at Jeno. "Isn't that the abandoned garden?"

Jeno nodded, his face washing over with confusion just as Jaemin's. "Yes, it is. I have no idea why he would invite us there."

"Please, if you don't mind, the king has been awaiting your arrival for quiet some time now." The servant spoke once again. 

"Of course, of course." Jaemin smiled apologetically as he pulled Jeno with him, following after the woman.

They had to pass through the castle in order to get to the North garden on the other side. The vast building was practically empty as they walked along its halls. Royal staff was still limited due to Jaemin's sensitivity, the bare few of omega and beta stuff being the only ones allowed to stay. The trio's footsteps echoed along the stone walls as the warm spring breeze lightly caressed the banners that hung on the high beams above them. 

Somewhere between entering the castle and walking into the courtyard, the late afternoon had moved into the beautiful hues of golden hour. The bricks in which surrounded the fountain in the middle of the yard was now as warm brown instead of a sandy dust colour. The water expelling from the focal aquatic sculpture was glazed in glistening gold. Not to mention the sky which had replaced its cast of blue with a painting of warm arrays.

"You have finally arrived." The king greeted with a wide smile as he stood at the gated entrance. 

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Papa." Jaemin said as he kissed his father on the cheek apologetically.

"It is quite alright, Minnie." The king pinched his son's cheek fondly. "Now come. I have a surprise for you." He told them as he turned to the hatch on the gate and opened it.

As the gate swung open, Jaemin's eyes lit up in wonder. The once abandoned flora of the North garden had burst into life once again. The ragged stone path was put back together in its assembled form like it was many years ago. The grass that had been overgrown was now trimmed and the flowers that were hidden were now visible in all their colourful glory once again. 

It looked exactly how it appeared in Jaemin's dreams. He was absolutely astonished to say the least.

"Papa..." He said amazed. "It's beautiful."

The king looked overjoyed himself with Jaemin's reaction. "I thought you would like to have something familiar. You were always in this garden when you were little, liked it more out here than in the castle."

Jaemin hugged his father tightly, "I love it so much."

The king was so happy he felt on the verge of tears, "I'm glad you do. Now let me show you around."

It felt like a walk down memory lane to Jaemin as they looked around the garden. Jeno was a little shocked himself as well. He had only ever seen the garden in it's overgrown and jungle-like state.

Just like the last time, Jaemin was drawn to the pond just off the stone path. His father had seemed to notice. 

"That pond was your favourite thing when you were a pup. You used to say that the water was your friend and that it would get lonely without you." The king told him as they veered off the path and to the pond. 

Jaemin crouched down before the pond and cupped the water into his hands, watching as it trickled through this fingers. "I used to think that water could talk." He chuckled lightly, standing back up again. "I remember it laughing." He shook his head at how ridiculous it was. "I was quite the imaginative kid."

"That you were." The king chuckled as he put his arm around Jaemin's shoulder. "Now come, I have yet to show you the wind-chimes you loved."

As Jaemin and the king walked along the garden, Renjun had returned with Mark and Dongmin. Mark was very much cautious of the garden, having a strange experience with it last time he was here. Dongmin however, only saw his gate way back to the human kingdom as he looked at the forest beyond the constraints of the garden. 

"How is Jaemin's chambers?" Jeno asked them, Renjun in particular.

Mark's face dropped but Renjun just smiled, "It's looking great! I've filled the bookshelves, I put a quilt on his bed with his favourite colours, thanks to these two. I also put up some tapestries-"

"We put up the tapestries, you mean. And we moved the bookshelves into the room." Dongmin said stoically with crossed arms. 

"I'm not exactly the strongest creature in the land and you offered!" Renjun retorted with a frown. 

"It was kind of hard not to after seeing you trying to lift the bookshelf by yourself." Mark admitted.

"Shut up." Renjun mumbled.

Jeno chuckled, "I'm sure it looks amazing because of all of you."

"It exactly really does look good." Mark confirmed. "Renjun did well with the arranging and positioning of everything."

"Thank you." Renjun gushed with a smile. "I would have liked to show Jaemin straight away but I heard he was here with the king."

"Ah, yes. He is looking around. The king fixed up the garden as a gift for him." Jeno said as he turned around to look at Jaemin. He looked so happy. Jeno just wanted to the freeze the moment in time. 

"Wow, I've never seen it like this." Renjun gasped. 

By this time the king and Jaemin had finished their little tour of the garden. Jaemin had a few things he wanted to show the others. All the things he suddenly remembered as the king took him around.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Jaemin grabbed both Mark's and Dongmin's hands and lead them to the pond. "When we came here I said that I've dreamed of this pond."

"I remember. I thought you were crazy." Mark joked.

"Yeah, I know." Jaemin glared at his best friend but continued. "Well, it turns out I used to come here all the time when I was little."

"That's great." Dongmin deadpanned and walked off. Jaemin frowned and followed after him.

He grabbed his arm and snapped, "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you think you belong here when you don't." Dongmin spat. "You are my prince and I will do as you say but please remember I am older than you and have experienced much more. I know what's dangerous and what's not, and trust me, it is not safe for any of us to be here."

Jaemin let go of his arm and let him walk off. Dongmin just needed some time to loosen up Jaemin told himself as he went back to Jeno and the king. 

Mark still stood by the pond, the crystal clear water alive with schools of koi fish. However, he was looking for something much bigger. He wanted to know if the creature was really there or if he had imagined it all along. At that moment he saw the large tail appear from the side of the pond. He wondered what the creature could be. 

"Is it possible for mermaids to live outside the lake?" Mark questioned as he watched the large koi fish tail whip swiftly underneath the water. In the light the scales came to life, shimmers of pure gold flickering past like fireflies in the night. 

"Mermaids? No, it's very unlikely. The water inside the lake is a mixture of salt water and fresh water. Mermaids can only survive in a mixture of both." The king told Mark.

Mark frowned at the answer. "Is this pond of mixture of both waters?"

"No." The king replied with a shake of his head. 

The tail quickly spun around, startling Mark as the stumbled back slightly. He saw the boy from nights ago. His honey skin and floating locks of brown, his alluring features and his sad eyes that were begging, pleading, but for what? Mark did not know. The creature's eyes were warm and beautiful but simultaneously desperate and scared. 

Mark found himself leaning towards the water once again. The mysterious boy bringing him forwards as question after question, after question piled like neglected work in his mind. 

"What are you?" Mark whispered, his breath rippling the water. 

The creature's head broke the water's surface slowly. It's eyes searching Mark's. 

"I don't know." He whispered back, shaky like he was afraid if he would speak too loudly everything would disappear around them. Mark was once again blown away by his voice. Sweet and addictive like sugar.

Mark frowned, "How do you not know what you are? Who doesn't know what they are? Are you trying to deceive me? Are you a demon?"

The creature started to panic as he saw Mark slowly retreat away from the bank. He frantically shook his head. "No, please. Don't go." He begged.

Mark too started to panic as the boy reached out for him and grabbed his wrist. This demon was trying to suck out his soul for sure. He felt like prey in the claws of a predator.

"Please." The creature cried, his arms pulling Mark back towards the water. "D-Don't leave me."

Mark pried the boy's hands off his wrist and scurried away from the pond. His chest heaving heavily as he stared at the other whose whole upper body was out of the water. 

"There's a demon." Mark stated to who ever was listening, his finger pointed accusingly at the creature.

"N-No, please." He begged, his chest heaving just like Mark's, although, the boy's shook in the rhythm of his cries. Each breath coming out shaky as his frame shook with each inhale. 

Mark stood from the ground, ready to defend himself as he saw the creature reach out for him. 

"Mark, what's wrong?" Jaemin asked with concern.

Mark was about to answer but was pushed to the ground with a heavy weight. It laid still on top of him, clinging to him tightly like glue and... crying? Mark looked at the heavy weight just to see the creature latched onto his shirt and it sobbing into his chest.

"D-Don't go!" He begged. "Don't leave m-me!"

"Get off me!" Mark yelled but the boy just continued to cry.

"Woah," The king stared at the creature gobsmacked. "I have not seen a water nymph in quite some time. Such a poor creature."

Mark looked up at the king. "A water nymph?"

"Yes." The king nodded. "I thought they were extinct but I am proven wrong."

"Not a demon..." Mark whispered to himself as he looked down at the sobbing figure laying on him. He tried to sit up but froze as he realized the other had traded his long tail for a pair of legs, thus making him nude. "Oh, god."

"P-Please, d-don't go, please!" The water nymph begged once again. 

"Okay, okay! I won't!" Mark told him. 

The boy looked up at him, his eyes glossed over with tears and his nose blushed red. "You are not lying to me, are you?" He whispered softly like he did before.

Mark shook his head. "No." He whispered back.

The water nymph then smiled at him. Although it was just a smile, just a sign of gratitude, it felt like somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanished. The things Mark had read in poetry reminded him of the boy. The delicate and tranquil words that described something so beautiful it was seemingly ethereal to man. 

"Do you mind getting off me now?" Mark coughed awkwardly.

"I-I don't know how." The boy said.

"Oh," Mark mentally face palmed himself. He's probably never had legs before, you idiot. "Okay, just put your arms around my neck."

The boy did as told and Mark wrapped his arms around the other's torso as he began to stand up. The water nymph clung on tightly as his fumbled onto his feet, his legs wobbling weakly. 

"What's your name?" The king asked as he wrapped a robe around the boy.

"Umm... H-Haechan." He stumbled a second before answering. He had forgotten his own name for a second. No one had asked him in quite some time.

"Have you ever walked before?" The king questioned.

Haechan cocked his head, "What's walking?"

"I'll take that as a no." The king chuckled slightly. He turned to Mark and asked, "Do you mind helping him?"

"A-Ah no, sure." He stuttered.

The exhausted boy was guided to the castle with the help of Mark. With the combination of crying and the new addition of his legs, he had lost a lot of strength. The king had told Renjun to help Mark take Haechan to one of their spare chambers. He knows that it takes a lot of energy for a water nymph to transform, having had the honour of being friends with two other nymphs in his youth. 

Renjun opened the door for them and prepared the bed. He then left the room and returned with a clean sleeping gown for the boy to wear. Mark settled him on the bed gently but the other did not let go of him. He went to ask for help from Renjun but the faun had seemed to have left. 

"Umm, can you let go please?" Mark asked as he tugged lightly on Haechan's arms. Haechan shook his head as he yawned. Mark sighed, "You have to get dressed and then you can sleep, okay?"

"Dressed?" Haechan frowned. Mark nodded, gesturing to the white gown sitting on the bed beside him. Haechan looked at the garment then back at Mark, "I don't know how."

Mark cursed underneath his breath. "I'll help you but you have to let go." He told the boy. 

Haechan slowly unwrapped his arms from around Mark's neck. Mark immediately straightened his back before remembering what he had to do. He opened his hand for Haechan to take in which the boy did.

"Okay, can you stand?" Mark asked. Haechan nodded and stood up with his wobbly legs. Mark then hesitantly slipped the robe off the boy's frame. "Oh, god." He looked anywhere bar the Haechan's bare skin. "Are you able to stand by yourself?"

"Umm, yes..." Haechan said as if he is not sure himself. Mark let go of Haechan's hand and the boy stumbled a bit but gained balance. Mark then grabbed the gown and gestured for Haechan to lift his arms. He does as told and Mark slips the gown over his head. With very careful hands, he guided the fabric over Haechan's hips so it sits properly. 

"Okay." Mark releases a shaky sigh of relief. "You can go to sleep now."

Haechan shuffles back onto the mattress and is amazed at the comfort of everything. "It's so soft." He mumbles as he rubs his cheek into the pillow. 

Mark laughs a bit as he puts the blanket over the other. "Yeah, it's supposed to be."

Once Haechan is tucked in Mark turns around to leave but is stopped as the boy grabs his wrist. Mark frowns at Haechan with question, "What's wrong?"

"Don't go." Haechan pleaded. 

"It's okay, we'll see each other at breakfast." Mark assured. 

"But what if we don't?" Haechan whispered scared, "What if I wake up and everyone's gone? You promised you wouldn't go. You said you weren't lying, were you lying?"

"No, no, I wasn't lying." Mark shushed him with pats on his fluffy locks. He crouched down by the bed so they were eye level. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

Haechan nodded and closed his eyes, welcoming the land of dreams openly. Mark continued to play with his hair soothingly. He was quite astonished at how soft it was to be honest. It was like petting a kitten.


	10. Doe

The sheets felt so soft against Renjun's bare skin, the morning's light warming the small space along with the body that laid naked beside him. The hairs on the other's skin glowed gold in the light, his toned torso casting shadows like smooth valleys. The scent of the previous night's events still lingered sweetly thick in the air. Renjun's body wore the marks of such acts, his once spotless frame now covered in scratches and plum coloured blemishes. His back and hips ached and his tail was numb.

Although, he did not regret a thing, he never does. A night with the alpha next to him made him feel treasured. He knew that the other would most likely disregard him when he wakes up but it was all worth it, for one night where he felt accepted, a few hours of belonging, everything was worth it.

Renjun reached his arm out to softly grace his hand delicately against the other's back, his movements following the crevices of each muscle slowly. He didn't want to wake him up, didn't want this feeling of content to end. But like most things, even the good, all things must come to end and Renjun's feeling of home ended as the other woke up.

The taller rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes groggily as he sat up. Renjun felt like sinking into the mattress when the other looked at him apathetically, his hard eyes skimming the faun's petite body from head to toe with no interest, much unlike the night before.

"Run me a bath." He ordered with no fond.

Renjun winced, his love marks bidding him no such affection as he tried to get up. "But Kyungjae, it hurts."

Kyungjae chuckled, "Should. I'm getting close to my rut."

Renjun bit his bottom lip with a whimper as he stood from the bed. He knew the alpha was going to show him no concern for the trails he left on his body. Although his thin legs wobbled, he stumbled into the bathroom. Kyungjae stayed comfortably in the bed until the small faun limped out again.

"It's ready." Renjun said, sucking in a breath as his legs felt like they were about to give way. He held onto the door frame of the bathroom for support when his knees buckled inwards.

Kyungjae strode over to the harmed faun, his hand softly gliding down the crease of Renjun's spine. He smiled before leaning down and pecking the smaller lightly on his lips.

"Thank you, my doe. You are so good for me, huh?" Kyungjae whispered in the space between them, his eyes glinted with something. What that something was was beyond Renjun but whatever it was, it lured him like a moth to flame.

The faun shyly nodded, his ears laying flat by the sides of his face. Renjun then whimpered as the gentle hand on his back slid further down to his bruised cheek, grabbing it with a lustful aggression. The pained flesh stinging in the hard grip of the other's hand.

"Ow, ow, ow." The smaller cried, his face scrunched up in discomfort. "Kyungjae, i-it hurts."

The alpha grinned as he let go of the other's soft rear just to lift his hand and plant a loud slap against it. The faun sobbed at the sharp pain, his ears now turned slightly backward as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I know. Just how you like it." Kyungjae smirked as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Renjun fought to contain his sniffles as he gathered his clothes from the ground surrounding the bed. He'd hate to see himself right now. How pathetic he knew he looked. Stumbling around like a rejected hunt, being so unworthy that even a starving predator had no appetite for such disgusting meat. Definition of a charity case he was and always has been.

After managing to put his clothes on, he immediately left the room. He knew his place and he knew it was no longer needed there.

_

Breakfast was a new thing to Haechan. He always ate when he wanted to eat not when he was told to, but then again, no one was there to tell him to.

It was such a strange thing to him. After he woke up, a boy named Renjun came in and told him to get dressed in some clothes he had brought for him. He then lead him to a big room where a massive table stood in the middle with a bunch of weird things atop of it. He saw all the people from yesterday who he was still yet to meet. However, he did not see Mark and the other had promised that he would be there to see him in the morning. Did he lie to him? He said he didn't but maybe that was just a lie.

However, it didn't take long for Mark to arrive. Haechan nearly jumped out of his chair at the sight of the other. "Mark! Mark! Mark!" He called with a waving hand. The king chuckled at Haechan's excitement, watching as weirded-out Mark sat down next to the nymph.

"How did you sleep?" Mark asked, picking up the utensils laid out for him.

Haechan smiled brightly. "The best I have ever slept. Thank you for staying with me."

Dongmin spat out his water. "You did what?" He rebuked. Taking the words in a whole different direction.

"No. It's not like that, I swear." Mark insisted to the disgusted Dongmin.

Dongmin shook his head, returning to his meal. The sooner they get out, the better.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Haechan." The king mused. "It is such a great honor to have a water nymph at my table again. I believed that you were all gone."

"Gone?" Haechan frowned. "What do you mean?"

The king hesitated before answering, "Water nymphs were thought to went extinct many decades ago. Humans sought them out for their vocal cords, making beautiful string instruments out of them. I had the pleasure of meeting two other water nymphs in my time but one had been captured and the other followed as she could not leave her love. I have not seen either one since."

"Oh." Haechan mumbled. "I don't like humans." Mark shrunk in his seat, shame coming out of nowhere.

"Why? Mark's human and so is Dongmin." Jaemin said. Haechan looked at Mark, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "But Mark is not bad, you saw it yourself. I lived with humans nearly all my life and I don't dislike them. There's a bad bunch of them, yes, but there's a bad bunch in every race."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The king smiled proudly at his son.

Jeno then stood from the table suddenly. "I must go." He told them.

"You are dismissed." The king nodded to him, knowing exactly where he had to go. Jeno smiled and nodded back.

Jaemin grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to the training ground." Jeno answered. Jaemin had completely forgotten Jeno was the army general. He had a whole army to run and train. In fact, it was only until now he remembered he was one, or was once one.

Jaemin coughed awkwardly before letting go of Jeno. "As you were." His alpha smiled fondly at him then left.

After breakfast, Jaemin invited Haechan to read the books Renjun had bought the previous day with him. Haechan wasn't sure at first but when Jaemin told him what they were about and that Mark would come as well, he followed. Mark didn't argue with the idea, he still wanted to know more about the many lands outside of his.

Thanks to Renjun, Jaemin's chambers had went from a room with nothing but a bed to a homey space. The bookcase was filled with all sorts of books and the bed was covered in his favourite colours of white and soft orange.

Jaemin lead the pair to his bookcase where he pulled out several books and handed it to them. Haechan shifted the book between his hands, unsure what to do with it. Mark caught the look of confusion of course. "Do you know how to read?" He asked the speculated nymph. Haechan shook his head. "Here," He grabbed the book from Haechan, "I'll read it to you."

"Okay!" Haechan beamed. He sat down on the floor and waited for the older to follow him. Mark opened the book once he had sat down. Haechan practically climbed on top of him once he saw the scribbles. "Woah, that so cool." He pointed out the letters and the diagrams.

"That's a word." Mark told him. "And that's a picture."

Jaemin leaned over them, peering at the open pages. "That's a faun. That's what Renjun is." He said before sitting down next to Haechan.

"Renjun... Ah! Renjun! The boy who came to my room this morning!" Haechan sparked with remembrance.

"Here, I'll read the rest of the page." Mark called to catch Haechan's attention. Both boys turned to Mark and listened. "Fauns are a deer slash human hybrid found deep within the White Forest. Along with elves, fauns are known for their impeccable military. They have the distinctive features of a deer with both brown deer tails and ears. Fauns, much like many other species such as fairies, wolves and spirits, have secondary genders. Fauns have two secondary genders, stag and doe. Stags are much like an alpha wolf as they are the stronger of the two and are unable to carry children. They have distinctive antlers to show their class or profession. Commoners have raw antlers that have not been modified in any way, soldiers' antlers have been filed to have sharp and protruding ends for use in battle. Stags born of royal blood have antlers twice, almost three times the size of regular stags. Does on the other hand, do not have antlers and have white spots around their hide and along their spine. They're the 'mothers' of the faun civilisation, being the only ones capable of carrying children."

"Wait." Jaemin frowned still processing everything. "So, Renjun is a doe but it also said fauns have brown ears and tails. Renjun has white."

Mark looked back at the page and shrugged not long after. "It doesn't say anything about white fauns."

"Strange." Haechan cocked a brow. Jaemin nodded.

Mark started flicking through the pages looking for one in particular. "Jaemin, do you want me to read the wolf page?"

"Yes, please."

Haechan frowned for a second. He knows that name or something close to it. "Jaemin..." He whispered in thought.

"Yes?" The prince turned to the other once his name was called. He studied Haechan's face and the creases that were embedded into his forehead while he frowned. "What's wrong?" Jaemin questioned.

"Jaemin... Jae. Min... min... Minnie!" Haechan yelled, wide eyed and excited. "Minnie! It's you!"

"Yes..." Jaemin cautiously answered. He must have said something wrong because Haechan face turns sour.

"You said you wouldn't leave. You never came back." He mumbled.

Jaemin was beyond confused. "I don't understand."

"You used to stop by the pond all the time and we'd talk and laugh and play games but then one night you left and never came back." Haechan told him.

"Oh my god." Jaemin gaped. "Y-You're the water."

Haechan nodded. "That's what you used to call me."

"You know each other?" Mark wondered, book now laid in his lap as the conversation beside him stole his interest.

"Yeah..." Jaemin spoke with amazement. "Yeah, we were best friends."

_

Later that day when the afternoon was breaching evening, Jaemin was left alone in his room. They were unable to continue reading after discovering Jaemin and Haechan were close companions many years ago and that the prince was the last person Haechan had seen until Mark. However, they also may have found out how Jaemin disappeared as Haechan was the only eyewitness to his disappearance.

Jaemin was now sat comfortably on his bed with the book in his hands. There was several pages on the topic of wolves but he decided to read the omega page first. He barely knew anything on his second gender and his lack of knowledge may cause him troubles later on if he doesn't learn now.

He skimmed over the pictures of anatomy and size charts until he finally decided to read. At first it was all the things he already knew, the gentle and nurturing nature of omegas and the pregnancy part that came with it, but then he found something new.

"A heat..." The word rolled weirdly off his tongue. Frowning slightly, he read on. "When an omega is most fertile they experience what is called a heat. Heats start to happen when an omega reaches the ages of 13 to 14 years old and stop in their late 40's or early 50's. During this time, omegas feel extremely aroused to the point it is painful, experiencing burning sensations in their lower stomach and back. They release an excessive amount of pheromones that attract alphas to lure into mating. Omegas will self-lubricate tremendously whilst on heat and need little to no preparation. If an omega has a mate, the other will take care of them during the two-three day period of a heat. If not, it is usual for a omega to remain isolated while in heat."

If Jaemin was being honest, it sounded terrifying though familiar. The burning in the lower regions of the back and stomach is something he's experienced before but not in a long time. It was excruciating, coming around four times a year and making his body ache and simmer like a kettle on a stove. Two years ago the royals' family doctor came up with a medicine that aided him in his troubles however. They all thought it was a fever but nonetheless it was his wolf.

The book said something about a mate, that they will care for the omega during a heat. Jaemin felt uneasy with that scrap of information. Jeno's here now and Jaemin doesn't have his medicine to suppress his heats. He didn't want the entailed to happen. He was petrified.


	11. Kindle, Avoid, Plan

It was just past midday. Jaemin hadn't left his chambers since he was dismissed from dinner the night before, Dongmin had wondered off after lunch and Jeno was at the training grounds with his fellow soldiers, leaving Mark alone with Haechan in the South garden. Mark missed going to the training grounds with Jaemin and Dongmin. In fact, he missed the human kingdom all together, the rugged coastline and the quiet streets to the vast fields and even Wendy and her beautiful fiddle that could put Jaemin and him to sleep. He was home-sick to say the least. 

"Mark, look!" Haechan gasped, pointing to the gazebo they went to during their first meeting with Chenle and Jisung. "Come on let's go over there!" Haechan grabbed Mark's hand and ran over the bridge to the gazebo. 

Mark had only ever had the pleasure of seeing the South garden during the early morning. In the afternoon it presented itself in almost a completely different way. The trees were practically glowing from the light passing through them, shedding puddles of gold beneath and the gazebo lit up in a bewildering rainbow of awe, the colourful glass eliminating the inside of it, the golden embroidery of the cushions coming to life. 

"A palace." Haechan smiled, sitting himself down on one of the cushions. Mark chuckled a little under his breath. It almost looked like a palace though. "Our palace."

Mark choked at the words. He looked at Haechan but the boy seemed unbothered with his affectionate claim. "Our palace?" Mark questioned sitting opposite of the younger.

"Jaemin and Jeno get their own palace, so should we." Haechan told him stoically.

"Yeah, but..." Mark scratched his neck. "Jaemin is royalty and Jeno's his mate."

"That's just a complicated way of putting it. It's just the fact that lovers deserve a home of dwelling where their seed of fond can germinate into a rose of love." 

Mark was shocked. He didn't know Haechan even knew about love, let alone describe it in such a way. He didn't even know what walking was before Mark showed him. 

"H-How..." Mark stuttered.

Haechan smiled softly, "Just because I don't know the things of the surface, doesn't mean I don't know anything."

"And love is a thing fish experience?" Mark quirked an amused brow.

"Everything experiences love or at least witnesses it." Haechan answered, "I've never really experienced it myself but I've seen it. When I was a child and Minnie would come to the pond, I'd see it when his father came over and cared for him. I saw it when he cried and called for him when he was taken."

"Oh," Mark mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"It's amazing how an emotion of such joy as love can break one when it is taken away. Hurt someone more than any weapon ever could." Haechan thought aloud. He watched as Mark nodded. "You've had love taken away from you?"

"Yeah." Mark coughed shallowly as he looked away from the other, avoiding eye contact. "My brother."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Mark assured, turning to face him with a warm smile. Haechan lips mirrored his smile but his eyes pooled with a worry that was like a crystal ball to Mark, a truth serum to pour all of his secrets to. 

"Let's go to the flower bed over there." Haechan suggested, changing the heavy subject. 

"Yeah, let's do that." Mark agreed, standing up and extending a hand to Haechan. The younger beamed before taking it.

_

"Jaemin, are you intending to come out today or no?" Renjun asked from where he stood in the corridor, staring at the locked door of Jaemin's chamber. No one has seen him at all. He simply locked the door and hasn't made a sound since. Renjun was starting to worry. "At least say something so I know you're alive."

"Why do you have white fur?" 

Renjun was taken aback by the question. He didn't particularly want to answer it either. He sighed before saying, "Open the door and I'll tell you."

As Renjun heard the faint click of the door unlocking, he opened it slowly. Jaemin laid on the floor, belly flat against the rug with books surrounding him. Some were open widely whilst others were sat closed, patiently waiting to be read or put away. The prince's once beautifully curly locks were now a mattered brown mess like a rat's nest, his eyes were heavy and accompanied by faint dark circles. 

Renjun was speechless and concerned for the prince's well-being. He sat down beside the younger and laid on down on his stomach, observing the sea of literature around him. "Have you been reading all night?"

"No, just since this morning." Jaemin said with a shake of his head. He placed down the book he held in his hands and looked at the faun. 

Renjun sighed at the other with a look of disapproval. "You should have went to breakfast. Jeno was worried about you."

Jaemin's face changed as Renjun spoke Jeno's name. He wasn't sure what emotion it was but it looked hesitant and off-put. "I don't want to see Jeno." He stated nonchalantly, looking down at the book that was previously in his hands. 

Renjun frowned and questioned with worry, "Why? Jaemin, what happened?"

"I asked you a question first." Jaemin rebutted. 

"Fine, but you're acting strange." The faun sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position before he started the story. "I don't know why my fur is white. All I know is that white fauns are bad omens amongst faun folklaw. The appearance of a white faun brings death and disease onto those around them. The village I was born in immediately locked me up when they discovered I existed. My older brother was also a white faun. He was locked up with me in a small shed on the village edge where we were feed nothing but scraps. Our parents died trying to protect us."

Renjun recognised the look of pity Jaemin shot him straight away. He's seen it all too much and was all too familiar with it. The younger's face had softened and his brows had tightened slightly into a small furrow. "How did you get out?" He asked. 

"We broke out. We bashed at the door until it gave way and we ran. My brother ran in another direction though. I tried going back to look for him but it was too dangerous and I was too weak. I haven't seen him since."

"How long ago did this happen?" Jaemin frowned.

"I was seven. The king took me in when he saw me starved and dying in the woods. I've dedicated my life to him ever since." Renjun smiled softly at Jaemin. 

The prince's brows lifted with curiosity. "He knew about the myth?"

"Of course he did. Your father is a very smart man, Jaemin." Renjun grinned widely as he softly hit Jaemin's arm before gently grabbing his hand with concern. "Now tell me why you're avoiding Jeno."

Jaemin pulled his hand back with a lowered head. He reached out to one of the books and held it out to Renjun, "By the way, I've found a book with several pages missing. They've all been torn out."

"Jaemin." The faun firmly said, his eyes cold with determination. "It's best to get it off your chest. If something is bothering you, you can tell me or I can go get Mark so you can-"

"My heat." Jaemin mumbled quietly. "I don't know what to do when it comes."

Renjun chuckled lightly. This is the reason why he's been acting so weird? Because of his heat? And Renjun thought something bad had happened between the two. "It's okay, Jeno will take care of you." He assured, patting Jaemin's forearm comfortingly. 

"That's exactly it. I don't want Jeno to take care of me. I don't want to lay with him. I'm not ready for that." Jaemin frowned, his gaze still glued to the books in front of him. 

Renjun now understood. He released an understanding sigh and nodded before looking Jaemin in the eye and telling him, "Then tell him your concerns. He'd never put you in a situation where you are uncomfortable, you know that."

Jaemin sighed before mumbling, "I know."

_

Dongmin stood in the north garden staring out into the woods in which had brought them here in the first place. He regretted letting the king let Jaemin on the assassination mission. If only the king had ordered only for the assassination unit to go on the mission. Then the prince wouldn't be where he is now; brainwashed and confused into believing he's a prince of another kingdom and a disgusting beast of foul tendencies. They've even managed to brainwash Mark into believing in their whole facade. It made Dongmin's blood boil. He has to get them back to the human kingdom before things escalate and get worse. It's his duty to the kingdom and the royal family. 

He released a heavy exhale as he looked deeply into the vast woodlands. He's been pondering on his thoughts lately. Trying to plan a safe way out of the castle that is discrete and requires the least amount of encounters as possible. When he was planning on leaving he hasn't decided yet. It was going to be as soon as possible of course but first he had to inform Jaemin and Mark and then he had to find the perfect opportunity. 

"Home sick?" A stranger questioned. Dongmin snapped his head in the direction of the voice to see the wolf he fought with on the first night. The one that had questioned the king about the throne and riled up Jeno. He had a sick cocky grin that fired Dongmin up. He walked as if the ground beneath him was made just so he can walk upon it. "I'm Kyungjae. I believe we've met but I wouldn't exactly call that a greeting." Kyungjae smirked as he extended his hand out for Dongmin to shake.

Dongmin glared suspiciously before taking the hand and shaking it. "Dongmin." He introduced himself. Kyungjae's grin widened like Dongmin had did exactly what he wanted. He eyes shifted from Dongmin to the woodlands the other had been so intently looking at beforehand.

"I've seen you snooping around the castle lately." The wolf spoke. Dongmin's blood froze. He turned his back to the forest and faced the other. "Looking for a way out? An escape route?" Kyungjae's face twisted darkly as he walked towards Dongmin. The other remained silent as he believed he was about to be turned in. "I can help."

Dongmin eyes widened. "What? Why?" He questioned confused. 

"That omega stole the throne from me. I want him gone just as much as you do." He shrugged. "I can help you escape but you must promise me that you'll never come back. If any of you come back I will not hesitate to rip you apart limb by limb." 

"Deal." Dongmin nodded sternly, holding his hand out for the other to shake again. "Shake on it." Kyungjae extended his own hand and shook it with Dongmin's with the same dark and cocky smirk still plaguing his mouth like a disease. 

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Kyungjae said before leaving the garden. Dongmin turned back to the forest with a pleased grin. 

_

"Where are we going?" Jaemin asked as Renjun lead him down corridor after corridor. It was a struggle but the faun was able to get the prince out of his room looking presentable. 

"We're going to the tailors to get an outfit arranged for you for the Moon Festival. We were supposed to be there an hour ago but you weren't exactly ready when I arrived." Renjun told him, turning into a small hallway where a plain wooden door stood at the end. As they walked Jaemin could see the whole kingdom from each window he passed. It was vast, he could see beyond the White Forest and the valleys. The capital wasn't as big as the one in the human kingdom but he could see small villages not far off in the distance. 

Renjun knocked gently on the door before opening it. He smiled at the man who stood patiently in the middle of the room, his hands behind his back and a smile settle nicely on his cheeks. Beside him was a table covered in an assortment of fabrics and accessories. 

Renjun shook the man's hand with a warm greeting. It was clear to Jaemin that the two were close companions. The faun then turned back to Jaemin and introduced him, "Your highness, this is Kun. He is the royal tailor and the one that made your garments."

Kun bowed deeply in the presence of the prince. "It is nice to meet you, your highness."

"Likewise." Jaemin beamed. The compliment sparked a little fluster from Kun as he kept thanking him. "From what I've seen from my garments, your handiwork is quite exquisite and skilled."

"If you compliment him anymore he'll faint." Renjun mused, earning a quick glare from Kun in return. Jaemin chuckled before picking up some of the shiny silk fabric on the table, skimming his thumb over the smooth surface with admiration. 

"If you don't mind, your highness." Kun spoke, "I'll be taking your measurements first, if you feel uncomfortable please inform me."

"Of course." Jaemin nodded, placing the fabric back down and facing Kun. He lifted his arms as Kun wrapped a tape measure around his chest. He then moved down to his waist and hips. "Small waist, wide hips. I know just the pattern to flatter your body type." Kun hummed excitedly, placing the tape measurement down for a second to write down the measurements. He then turned back around and measured Jaemin's legs and arms before measuring his height. "Quite tall for an omega. I heard the queen was quite tall for an omega as well."

Jaemin smiled at the remark. "Yes, I've been told we're alike."

Kun nodded as he turned back to the table, grabbing two pieces of fabric. One was a navy blue shiny fabric while the other one was the one Jaemin had picked up before. It was a dark grey satin that had the most beautiful drape he had ever seen. Kun held the two fabrics up to Jaemin's frame, his face flashed with a variety of different expressions as he changed between the two. 

"The grey one." Renjun assured. 

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Kun agreed, placing both fabrics back on the table. He looked at the accessories with his lips pulled in a thin line. "I think simplicity is going to suit you best. We don't want to take away from the beautiful drape. Plus you'll be wearing the queen's moonstone headpiece." He turned back around to Jaemin and smiled before bowing. "I've gotten all I need to make the garment. It was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your time and I hope the garment pleases you."

Jaemin grinned widely, "I'm sure if it's anything like your other garments, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Thank you, your highness." Kun gushed. 

Renjun then hugged Kun before leaving with Jaemin. The walk back was silent for the most part until Renjun decided to ask Jaemin a question. He needed to speak to Jeno and not avoid it. 

"Will you see Jeno now? I'm sure he'll be back from the training grounds by now." Renjun inquired. Jaemin lowered his head. He appeared to be thinking for a second. 

"I'll wait until supper." The prince answered. "Or i'll just not speak to him about it. It was a stupid fear in the first place."

"Jaemin, you shouldn't belittle your fears like that." Renjun frowned. "It is important enough for you to be concerned about it. If it continues to trouble you, I urge you to speak to Jeno."

Jaemin looked back at Renjun, "It was nothing. I'm fine now. I'll see you at supper."

Renjun watched as Jaemin left down the corridor. He sighed tiredly to himself. The prince was quite wise and considerate, but when it came to himself he almost knew nothing about how to take care of what's bothering him. He knew how to treat others but not himself and for some reason it made Renjun pity him. He was never taught to care for himself, only others. The way a royal is raised in the human kingdom. The throne was so selfish it didn't even allow Jaemin to think about himself, only his subjects. He was just a pawn.


	12. The Bad Ones Always Do

Jaemin was on one of the castle's terraces picking at the red jewels of a pomegranate. The terrace overlooked the kingdom, the lake like a pool of sapphires reflecting the midday sun's shine. The air was fresh and the breeze was cooling. His lips were slowly staining red with each piece of the fruit he ate. He was calm and content. 

No one has bothered him all day. Renjun was no longer pestering him about Jeno and Dongmin had left with Mark and Haechan somewhere earlier that morning. 

He still hasn't talked with Jeno. He wasn't avoiding him anymore however. He still greeted Jeno whenever he saw him and they exchanged small talk. He knew Jeno picked up on something. He knew Jeno noticed his change in behaviour and how he suddenly seems detached. He can see the hurt on Jeno's face, smell his scent go cold and his chest pull. Jaemin doesn't want to hurt him but he can't help it. He doesn't know how to communicate his concerns. It makes him feel weak and he's always been taught that being weak was not for a royal.

"Minnie." Jaemin turned to the voice who had interrupted his thought. The king stood looking back at him with a warm smile, his robes coloured in the same green Jaemin wears. The king approached him like an old oak tree in the wind, smooth but firm, moving with such grace one could tell it held a thousand stories of the past. "Why do you isolate yourself out here?" His father questioned.

"I do not isolate myself." Jaemin refused, turning his guilty face away from the other. 

The king's smile only softened more. He placed his hand on the younger's back and petted it softly. "You've never been the type to let other's know what you're feeling." He mused, "Even when you needed help you never spoke of your troubles."

"Not much has changed then." Jaemin spoke. 

"It appears not." The king chuckled, lifting Jaemin's head up with a gentle hand under his chin. Looking into his son's eyes, he searched for anything that might tell him Jaemin's dilemmas. Jaemin only smiled back and grabbed a hold of his father's hand, observing the contrast of his father's aged skin against his. The king sighed as he watched his son. "Will you not tell me what is bothering you?"

Jaemin shook his head, "It is childish."

"Does your pride stop you from asking for help?" The king questioned in which Jaemin nodded silently.

"Your pride is nothing to me, Minnie. Your well-being is more concerning. Between a parent and child, dignity and pride are nonexistent. They are for reputation and for a stranger's opinion to judge upon only." The king told him as Jaemin followed along each word said. 

Jaemin sighed before starting, "It's about Jeno." He looked up from their hands to his father's eyes. The king nodded for him to carrying on. "I-I... um... I-I don't know how to talk to him about how I feel about... um, t-the, um, my heat and how I don't want him when it comes. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I'm sure you won't hurt his feelings. What's hurting him is you struggling by yourself and pushing him away." The king answered, "He's already hesitant with you, Minnie. He's very careful with your space and doesn't want to push you more than you're willing to. He'll give you all the space you want, don't underestimate that."

"Okay." Jaemin smiled as he visibly relaxed. His father gave him another pat on the back before he began walking back from where he came. 

The king paused for second before the entrance and turned back to Jaemin. "You should go see him, Minnie. Even if you don't talk to him about your heat, it'll relieve weight off both of your shoulders." Jaemin nodded and bid farewell to his father. 

He stood there for a second. His father was right. He should go see Jeno. Avoiding him isn't doing either one of them any good. 

_

Not far away from the castle, at the coastline just below was the training grounds. The gritted sand provided soft landings for the practising soldiers and the secluded space gave them the isolation they needed to train. The wind was brisk and cool relieving them of the playful midday sun, and the air was fresh from the salt of the lake.

Jeno stood in amongst the training soldiers. He monitored their every move, observing how their muscles moved behind their fur as they lunged at each other. He picked on things they could improve or praised them on things they were doing well. 

Jeno paused, his nose picking up a familiar scent between the odour of training alphas and betas. It was sweet like a glazed pastry, warm like freshly baked bread.

He turned towards the entrance. There he saw Jaemin slowly walking towards him, his body tense and uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was because of the alphas and their scents, or if it was because of him. 

"Jaemin." Jeno greeted with a small smile when the younger arrived by his side. 

"Hi." Jaemin mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

The air felt stiff. It was dense and hard to breath with the tension. It made both of their skins crawl. 

'Look, Jen I-" Jaemin stumbled, trying to find the words to say. He looked up from the ground as Jeno turned to face him. "I-I know that you're hurt and I know it's because of me and what I've been doing, but it's not your fault, it really isn't. It's my fault because... because I was going through something and I realised that I was just being childish and selfish and I should've told you."

Jeno smiled as Jaemin continued to avoid eye contact. He reached out and pulled the younger's hand into his. Lifting it to his lips, he pressed a kiss against the soft surface of Jaemin's hand. 

"And you're okay now?" Jeno asked. Jaemin nodded with wide eyes. His heart bellowed against his chest making it almost hard to breath. "You'll tell me if anything ever troubles you again, right?" He questioned with his brow furrowed in concern. Jaemin nodded once again, unable to utter a single word.

So, this is what is felt like to be swept off your feet? Jaemin thought. It ached but it also throbbed in such a way it made him feel like he was stuffed full of feathers, light and weightless. Like an angel.

"Good." Jeno smiled warmly at the other. 

A smirk rose upon his features when his gaze caught the slight flicker of blue that ran across Jaemin's eyes. He placed another kiss against the other's hand only to see the flash of blue again. 

"Do you like it when I kiss your hand?" Jeno inquired playfully. 

Jaemin immediately reeled his hand back, coughing awkwardly as he once again avoided eye contact with the other. "I thought we agreed to hand-holding only." Jaemin choked, rubbing his hand as the feeling of Jeno's lips remained pressed against his skin. 

"Of course." Jeno grinned. "Baby steps."

"That's right." Jaemin stated firmly. "Baby steps."

Jeno chuckled as he went back to supervising his soldiers. Jaemin followed his gaze. 

He stumbled back as he eyes landed on the wolves lashing out at each other. His jaw dropped in a stutter for help as he grasped onto Jeno's arm. 

"W-Wolves." He gasped in fear. He hadn't seen them when he had entered. He was a man on a mission, his eyes were solely on Jeno. 

"Jaemin-ah." Jeno called, holding onto the other as he clasped onto his forearm frantically. "It's okay. It's okay. They're not going to hurt you. They're just training."

Jaemin stopped as he looked at Jeno, his chest heaving with pants. He switched his gaze from Jeno to the wolves.

"See, they're just training. There's nothing to be afraid of." Jeno assured him. Jaemin nodded, more to himself than to Jeno. 

He swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in his moment of terror as he straightened himself out, dusting the non-existent dirt off his garment. He let his eyes rest on the wolves in front of him. He's only ever seen Jeno in wolf form before, let alone a whole troop full of them, snapping and jumping at each other with their teeth bared. It was amazing, beautiful even, but so extremely terrifying at the same time.

"T-They're..." Jaemin struggled to find the right word to describe the beastly soldiers. 

"Wolves." Jeno finished after him. Jaemin turned to him, nodding at his choice of words. The older smiled before speaking warmly to other, "Like me, like the king, like Jisung and Chenle... like yourself." 

Jaemin had never really let it kick in until now. The king, Jisung, Chenle, Jeno, they could all turn into large wolves with snapping jaws and snarled fangs... but so could he.

"The same person you see in human form is the same person in the wolf, Jaemin-ah. Don't let the scary teeth fool you, they're just people." Jeno told him. 

Jaemin smiled, letting his head fall down on Jeno's shoulder with a chuckle. Jeno froze in place at the display of affection. Afraid that a slight shuffle would cause the younger to flinch away in discomfort. 

"God, I worry about the smallest things." Jaemin chuckled into Jeno's shoulder with a sigh. 

Jeno wrapped his arm hesitantly around the other's back, slowly sliding his fingers through Jaemin's hair. He began playing with it, the soft strands twisting around his knuckles like silk.

"So soft." Jeno mumbled in awe, loving the way the locks slip over his fingers like water over pebbles. 

Jaemin lifted his head from the other's shoulder with a quirked brow and a smirk. "What happened to hand-holding only?"

Jeno quickly reeled back his hand, stuttering out apologies left, right and centre. "I'm so sorry. No more, I swear. Just hand-holding."

Jaemin smiled endearingly at the other, "Papa was right."

Jeno would never push him. He really will give him all the space he needed and more just so he felt comfortable. Would sacrifice his own want for Jaemin's boundaries. 

"What?" Jeno frowned. Jaemin's grin only grew as Jeno's curiosity built. "What did the king tell you? Jaemin-ah, what did he say about me?"

"I'll see you at supper." Jaemin laughed, walking off with a bounce in his step. 

Jeno's questions depleted with each joyful step the other took as he watched his mate happily skip away. With a smile he didn't have before, he turned back to the soldiers. Looking forward to when the afternoon would pass on to evening and supper would arrive.

_

The air around Haechan was cool. Goosebumps covered his body as shivers tiptoed up his spine. The ground beneath him was hard and rough against his bare feet. It was completely silent. 

He creaked his eyes open. All he saw was a dark blue abyss, the stone floor of the seabed stretching for miles. There was nothing. Just him. 

"Hello?" He called, his head searching for anyone. "Is anyone there?"

Silence. 

"Hello!" He called again. Frantically looking out, but still there was nothing. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, still searching hopelessly. "Hello?" He cried, his lips trembling. "Is anyone there?" But all he heard was his own breath, rising and falling. 

With a whimper, he sat down on the seabed. Sniffling loudly in the silence. "I'm alone. I'm alone. I'm alone."

He closed his eyes and pulled his knees into his chest. He then began to cry. He felt his shoulders wreck with each sob as a headache clouded his thoughts. 

For a second he felt his body fall until suddenly he was somewhere new. Soft. Warm. He opened his eyes once more to the dark walls of his chambers, the smooth sheets wrapped around his frame. 

Pushing them aside, Haechan carefully slipped out of bed. His sensitive feet stung against the cold stone as he hobbled across the room. He quietly opened the old door before sticking his head out the empty corridor. All of the torches were out, consuming the long hall in darkness. He looked both ways before walking out. 

"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone there?"

No reply. He wrapped his arms around himself before he began to walk down the corridor. 

"Anyone?" He asked as he stopped, staring off into the black of the night. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Letting out a shaky exhale, he turned back to where his chamber was, the wooden door wide open in the distance. "Is anyone there? Please." He begged.

He began walking back, the pads of his feet creating an echo in the darkness. He was shaking. His hands wobbling by his shoulders as he held himself tight. 

"H-Hello?" He called once more as he reached his door. His knees started his buckle at the silence. He was alone. Not again. He didn't want to be alone again. 

Haechan then fell to the ground as fright jagged up his spine, the door across from his creaking open with such an eerie sound in the night. A stiff figure hobbled out into the corridor, hand over it's mouth in a yawn. It looked down at nymph with a confused frown. 

"Haechan, what are you doing? Everyone is asleep." puzzled Mark, his hair messy and his clothes skewed from sleep. 

Once Haechan saw the older he couldn't help but break down, bawling his eyes out as he continued to mumble something incoherent. Mark immediately snapped out of his drowsy state. Dropping to his knees and enveloping the nymph in his arms.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mark inquired, patting Haechan's hair soothingly. The younger clasped onto Mark's shirt for dear life, choking out the same words over and over again.

"I was a-alone. I w-was alone." He continued cry into the older's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay. You're okay." Mark shushed, pulling the other closer. "It was just a nightmare."

"It felt so real." Haechan wept softly, his voice shaking like a shack in a storm. 

"The bad ones always do." Mark consoled the other as his sobs quietened down. He had dealt with quite a few himself after what happened to his brother. "Come on, let's get you back to bed, okay?" Mark told him. Haechan nodded as the older helped him off the ground. 

Mark walked him back to his bed and helped him into the covers. He gave Haechan a small smile. "I'm right across the hall, okay?"

"No." Haechan pleaded, grabbing onto Mark's wrist. "P-Please stay."

"It's okay, Haechan." Mark assured. "If you have another nightmare, I'll be just across the hall. You can come to me, okay?"

"Please." Haechan begged as he tugged on Mark's wrist. The younger's eyes were fragile, everything about him was fragile. He relied so much on Mark at that moment. He was his anchor to reality.

"Okay." Mark nodded with a whisper. 

Haechan let go of Mark. The other turned back and walked to the door. "What? Where are you going?" Haechan immediately shoot up, watching as the other left the room. 

"I'm closing the doors." Mark chuckled, closing his chambers and walking back into the room where he then closed the door behind him. 

Haechan laid back down in bed as he watched Mark hop in next to him. The younger rolled onto his side, his eyes drifting down to the still hand that rested beside Mark's side. Mark had already closed his eyes and invited sleep to take over him once again. Haechan followed as his own eyes fluttered close too, his hand reaching out to intertwine their fingers. 

Mark felt the other's fingers lightly grace over his palm before they slid between his own. He was about to pull away when Haechan sighed in content, tugging the older's hand slightly closer to himself. 

He was Haechan's reminder he wasn't alone. His hand was Haechan's life jacket when he would be thrown back into the deep of nightmares, and if he could stop Haechan from falling into that state again, then he would.


	13. Embracing What Is To Come

Playful morning light tapped against Jaemin's eyelids. The sound of birds greeting each other outside his windows soon filled his ears, along with the subtle brush of the shear curtains as he began to wake. His eyes slowly lifted to the bright ambience of his chambers. 

Everything seemed to glow in the morning, dressed in the golden light of the day's youth. The polished wood of his bed frame glistened warmly along with the soft peach of his covers. Delicate flecks of dust danced through the beams of light that pushed passed his windows in a shimmery shower.

The only time he remembered the human kingdom being like this was during the summer harvest. The smell of fresh oats and apples in the air, the pearlescent fabric of waves during both sunset and sunrise, the soft sand between his toes, the comforting coastal breeze. 

He began to miss it. In fact, he missed the human kingdom. It was his home for fifteen years after all. He missed his family, he missed the people, he missed the royal staff, he missed Wendy, he missed the beach. He missed the familiarity of it all. He missed being somewhere he knew. 

With a slight ache of home-sickness in his heart, Jaemin rose from the bed. Stammering over to the window he gently pushed the curtains aside, looking out into the ebullient kingdom. He cocked his head at the sight. Although he was quite far away from the rest of kingdom from where he was in the castle, he could see that they are bustling around, organising and preparing for something. A colossal ceremonial bonfire and large wolf statues of shimmering stone had seemed to gathered nearby the White Forest just beside the capital overnight. Jaemin was astonished. He could tell they were far from done but it already looked beautiful. 

"Jaemin, are you up yet?" Renjun asked with a knock on the door.

"Yes." The younger called, turning away from the window and toward the door. 

Renjun entered with a smile settled upon his cheeks and his white ears sticking out happily from his umber locks. He pranced over to Jaemin with delight before expressing excitedly, "Kun has just arrived with your finished garment and it's so beautiful! You have to come see!"

"Okay, okay." Jaemin chuckled happily as Renjun helped him gather his attire for the day. 

Jaemin quickly changed out of his sleeping gown before being pulled out of the room by the small faun. The older lead him through the halls of the castle, their footsteps echoing along the busy corridors as the palace woke to pursue morning chores and duties.

As they were passing the courtyard by the south garden, Jaemin had noticed both Mark and Haechan walking with the king on the stone path. He hadn't had time to give the sight a second thought as Renjun brought him into the small corridor that lead to the room in which he had first met the tailor.

After a few short knocks, the faun opened the door excitedly. He entered the room and took a quick glance at the garment before looking back at Jaemin who had yet to enter. The prince slowly walked into the room, his eyes landing upon the breathtaking gown.

It was in the middle of the room settled on a plain wooden manikin. The neckline of the gown followed along the bottom of the collarbone, the sleeves falling under the shoulders and draping down along the arm in a shear layer of grey, leaving the entirety of shoulders and above for the moon's light to lay its kisses upon in the evening. The soft fabric clung to the torso and expelled outward slightly from the waist like a waterfall of ashy grey, drifting along the ground like fog on the earth of an early autumn morning. It was simple and elegant. It was fit for a future queen.

"It's beautiful." Jaemin remarked in awe, treading lightly to the gown as if in a trance, his fingers gently stroking the sleeves whilst his eyes trailed around the gown with amazement.

"I'm glad you like it, your highness." Kun gushed. Watching how the prince admired his work with such astonishment. "I had feared it may have been too simple for your liking."

"No," Jaemin turned immediately on his heels, facing the tailor. "It's perfect. I love it very dearly."

"Thank you, your highness." The older smiled.

"Simple has always been so elegant in my eyes." Jaemin smiled back, turning back to the gown.

"It's good to know your style." Kun stated fondly, "I'll keep it in mind for future garments."

"You will make me more?" Jaemin asked happily.

"Of course," Kun chuckled, "That is my job, your majesty."

"Of course." Jaemin beamed, pleased.

"Although, I must say, I do look forward to your wedding gown the most, your majesty." Kun mused excitedly.

"My wedding gown?" Jaemin inquired, brows lifted in question.

"Yes, for when you marry the General." The tailor responded.

He had completely forgotten the fact. Sooner or later, he would marry Jeno.

They were mates, engaged without words exchanged. He was completely against it at first but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. The more he saw himself embracing Jeno, loving Jeno.

Jaemin coughed, dropping the sleeve of the gown and mumbling, "O-Of course."

Kun frowned at the younger's behaviour. He stepped forward and asked if the prince were ill. Jaemin shook his head and looked at the tailor with a small smile.

"I'm fine, Kun." He insisted. "The gown is beautiful. Thank you for making it." He thanked before leaving the room. 

Renjun followed after the prince in concern. He met the younger just outside of the small corridor, his fingers wrapping around Jaemin's forearm, pulling in his attention. 

"What happened? Why are you upset all of a sudden?" Renjun frowned, his ears turned back in worry. "Did you not like the gown?"

"No, no." Jaemin assured with a tired sigh, "I love the gown. It's perfect... I just got a little shocked is all."

"Shocked by what? May I ask." Renjun questioned, very much confused. 

Jaemin gave the faun a small smile before answering, "Myself. My future. Who I am now and who I will be later."

"That's a lot to think about the morning of the festival." Renjun chuckled, removing his grasp from Jaemin. 

"Yes, I guess it is quite a lot to think about in the morning." Jaemin laughed, more at himself than anything. He paused for a moment as he thought about what Renjun said. "Wait," He frowned with inquiry, "What festival?"

"Oh goodness, I forgot to tell you that the moon festival is today." Renjun cursed. 

"The moon festival? Is that what the people are preparing for by the White Forest?" Jaemin asked. 

"Yes." Renjun replied, noticing Jaemin's curious and excited grin. "That is for the ceremonial bonfire for the Goddess this evening."

"I must go help." Jaemin stated, turning quickly on his heels and proceeding down the hall.

"No! No! Wait!" Renjun chased after him, the emerald green of the prince's garment whisping around the corners of the castle as he tried to catch up. Eventually he could only hear the prince's giggles echoing along the halls, completely out of sight. "Jaemin! Royals do not aid in the preparation! Jaemin!"

_

Jaemin stopped as he saw the markets not that far ahead. He crouched over his knees where his arms rested upon, his open smile breathing heavy breaths of mischief. 

It was a pleasant day. The early spring sun embraced him in a shower of subtle glow and pleasing warmth from the cool breeze that had yet to grow out of its sharp chilling winter claws. The feathery clouds high within the sky passed in a rhythm as if only to quickly observe the sight below before moving on like a busy tourist. Jaemin looked up at the markets once more, his excited breaths now calming to a settled beat. After his breathing had returned to normal, he began his way into the markets.

He had only visited once when Jeno had first took he, Mark and Dongmin and since then it had not changed a single bit. Though Jaemin knew it would be very unlikely for it to do so in the short time span, he also left room for miracles and the impossible because they seemed to be happening quite frequently since he arrived in the wolf kingdom. He had also been quite pleased with himself when he recalled the stalls that they had looked at and the 'best bakery' in the kingdom, as Jeno had claimed. Funny enough, Jaemin believes him even if he is yet to try out their delights for himself.

As he made his way through the lively and colourful markets, he started to gain people's attention. That being from his friendly smile greeting everyone he does and doesn't make eye contact with, and the bold emerald and bright gold of his royal attire. People bowed politely at him or kindly offered him gifts.

"No, thank you." Jaemin politely declined with a smile. The middle-aged lady who smelt of sesame seeds and lavender, bowed understandingly before reeling back her basket of apples into her arms, mumbling a pleased, 'oh my, what a beautiful and kind prince he has grown to be' as she walked off. 

"Your highness." Jaemin heard a humble voice call, the sound like a gentle breeze slowly blowing though a hollow log. The young omega turned in the direction in which he heard the familiar tone, his eyes meeting the harsh but friendly figure of Calcifer, Jisung's uncle. 

"Good morning, Calcifer." Jaemin greeted happily. Calcifer chuckled softly at both the tone the younger was using and the expression he was wearing. 

"And a good morning to you too, your majesty." The man replied with fond. "You seem to be in quite the happy mood. It is draining all of the energy out of a run-down old man like me."

"You are not run-down or old." Jaemin assured after a short smile.

Calcifer gave the boy another whole-hearted laugh before waving him off, "Quite the charmer you are."

"Thank you." The prince gushed at the compliment.

Calcifer smiled at the young omega before inquiring, "If you don't mind me asking, your highness, but why are you in town? Especially without company."

"I've come to help with the preparation." Jaemin answered. "I know not that much about the festival nor my people and I believe this is a good place for me to do so."

Calcifer nodded as he seemed pleased with Jaemin's answer. "I believe so too. Follow me."

Jaemin's smile grew before he nodded eagerly. Calcifer chuckled once again as he let the prince walk by his hobbling frame, his walking stick clicking along as they left down the road.

"You know, a royal hasn't helped in festival preparation since your mother passed." Calcifer remarked.

"Oh," Jaemin quietly frowned. He thought for a moment before asking, "Did Papa not help?"

"No, unfortunately. He did though when your mother would." The man told him, sparing him a quick glance of reassurance before looking back ahead where the walls of houses guided them to their destination. "Your mother's death was hard on the king and the kingdom. But that is all in the past. I'm afraid not even the kitsune can change what had been done. All we can do is embrace what is to come... and that is you." He told Jaemin.

The prince stared at the man with an emotion he had not felt in a long time. Belonging. 

"I-I... Thank you."

"No need to thank me, your highness." Calcifer responded, "I am merely telling you how it is."

Jaemin nodded at that. One cannot dwell on something they cannot do anything about, only look forward to the future and how they can do better for themselves and for others. Advice he has learnt over the years of being prince in the human kingdom. Improvement. For his family name and his people. 

"If you want to know more about the festival," Calcifer began, leading Jaemin out of thought, "I think you ought to know its history. How it is relevant to us wolves and why we celebrate it, why have celebrated it for centuries and why will do so for many centuries to come." Jaemin hummed silently as he waited for Calcifer speak again. "It all started when the Goddess first gave our ancestors the gift to be more. To be stronger, faster, to hear the whispers of life beyond our view, to smell the life essence of everything around us, to be stronger in numbers than in solitude, to mate for life and bond with someone beyond caresses. She gave us what we call 'our wolf' our soul that lives as apart of us rather than a line of fabric that makes us who we are. She gave our soul an appearance, a way for us to live with the opportunities we hadn't had when it was locked away. Deep desires and longings we were unable to feel."

Jaemin could feel what Calcifer spoke. Feel the being inside him, his wolf, his soul. He's heard it speak to him in the past. Through both his body and mind. He had heard it whisper Jeno's name the first night he was here, heard Jeno's whisper his. When he thought about it, his wolf was begging for Jeno's, continues to beg for Jeno's. And his wolf is just him, the fabric of himself given an appearance. 

"The only other thing that was given the ability to shift like we do is moon stone. The Goddess had used the stone as an example, that our gift should not be abused. That anything could possess such power if the Goddess deemed it worthy of being so, like a stone. And just as easy as it can be given, it can be taken away. So, every year when the spring moon is at its fullest, we bare ourselves in moon stone and gather under the moon to perform the Goddess' Bonfire. There, the Goddess tells us if we have abused our gifts. If the moon stone glows, she is pleased. If it remains dull, our gifts will be gone by sunrise."

"Has it ever remained dull?" Jaemin questioned, the White Forest now standing tall in front of them as they slowly made their way towards it. The logs of the bonfire remained stacked in a colossal tower of wood just before the forest as they did earlier that morning, the even larger statues of wolves howling remaining there as well, in which Jaemin can now rightly assume are sculpted of moon stone. 

"Never. The moonstone has never remained dull and I doubt it will ever." Calcifer told him with a reassuring smile. "Our kind would have to do something unspeakable for the moon to turn its back on us and the Goddess to rip us from our wolf. Just remember, she loved us so much that she gave us this gift instead of any other being that lives upon this land. She loves us like her children and a mother doesn't neglect her child if they don't play nice. Dynirs exist yet she still makes moon stone glow every year." Calcifer seemed fond as he spoke yet his voice soured, cracked and growled as he spat the last sentence.

Jaemin had asked Jeno about Dynirs before. The other had told him that he wasn't ready to know. He wonders if he is now. What were they? Why were they feared so much? Hated so much?

_

Shortly after midday, Jeno was wondering the castle asking palace staff if they might know Jaemin's whereabouts. However, no maid, guard nor cook could tell him where his mate may be. When he had visited the prince's chambers and had found it empty, he started his search for anyone who Jaemin is commonly accompanied by. Worry and distress began to build after every room he found unoccupied by his mate. The alpha in him progressively clawed at his shoulders, antsy with the thought of what may have happened to his omega. Every royal banner that flickered in his peripheral fooled him into thinking Jaemin may be there, waiting for him to find him, to grab his face with his warm hands and ask him why he looked so concerned only to tell him that he had nothing to worry about. 

He ran around each corner. Eventually, bumping into someone. 

"Hey, watch it." The voice, unmistakably Kyungjae, growled. The alpha was accompanied by Dongmin. The two seemed in the midst of a conversation before Jeno interrupted. 

"Have you seen Jaemin?" Jeno asked Dongmin. Although, it sounded more along the lines of an interrogation. 

Dongmin frowned at the other before answering, "No, I have not. Why? Has something happened? What have you done to him?"

Jeno didn't reply as he continued along the corridor in a fast jog, Dongmin calling his name and demanding answers as he did so. The older excused himself before following after the General. Panic slowly but surely bubbling in his chest like Jeno's.

Meanwhile, Mark and Haechan remained with the king like they have all day since breakfast that morning. The king had originally wanted to ask Haechan a few questions about Jaemin's disappearance but the nymph seemed uncomfortable in doing so until Mark agreed in coming along. He had worried Haechan may have not remembered much since it was many years ago, however he recalled quite a lot, even the man's armour. 

Now Mark was telling him of Jaemin's past. The past that had been stolen away from the king, the most important years of his son's life. He told him of the man who had raised his pretty little Minnie to rule an army, battle enemies, slaughter his own king, his father. Yes, Mark had told the king about the assassination unit and the human king's intentions, and he had gained the king's trust in doing so. He also told the king about the woman who had raised him. It hurt. He knew if Jaemin would have been raised here, he would have been raised without a mother. He would have also been raised without a sister whom the king had also learnt about. Who, ironically, was being groom to take the position of queen, the role Jaemin should have been taught to fulfil. 

Mark had also told him about Jaemin's fever. The king knew it wasn't a fever. Any wolf would have known it wasn't a fever.

"I hadn't known it was so harmful." Mark spoke, regret lingering on the ends of his words as he walked along side the king, Haechan on his other side. 

"I wouldn't have expected you to, nor any of the other humans." The king sighed although he was worried on the inside. "I will have Ten check on him as soon as possible."

Jeno arrived in the corridor the three had been chatting in, Dongmin not too far on his tail. The king immediately picked up on Jeno's distress, the young alpha's scent spiked and unsettling.

"What is wrong?" The king questioned carefully. An agitated alpha is a dangerous alpha. 

"Jaemin," Jeno began in antsy breaths, "I have not seen him all morning and I have searched for him everywhere. The staff have not seem him either nor has Dongmin. His chambers were empty along with every other room in his damn castle!"

The king carefully lifted his hands in a calming manner. "Calm down, Jeno. I'm sure he's fine. Renjun was with him this morning."

"That was this morning. It is midday, your highness!" Jeno remarked, his voice resembling a panicked growl, his eyes flickering wildly like rubies shifting in the light.

"Your majesty, your majesty!" Renjun called, huffing as he too ran into the corridor everyone had seemed to accumulate in. "The prince has run off."

"He has?" The king questioned, Jeno's concern slightly washing onto him as well. 

"Yes," The faun nodded tiredly, "He wanted to help in the preparation for the festival. I told him royals do not help in preparation but he had already ran out of sight."

_

"Ah, beautiful." Jaemin smiled, looking at candle jar he had helped Lila hang up in the tree. The prince and the three girls had hung up many candle jars, the shiny glass winking in the midday sun as it swing from the twine. 

"My turn!" Sunni said, holding a candle jar in her hand proudly. 

"Okay, just let me tie on the string first." The prince chuckled, wrapping the twine around one the branches. Once he was confident that it would not untie, he lifted Sunni onto his hip as she placed the jar into the loop at the bottom of the twine. 

"Perfect." Jaemin complimented. Earning a happy giggle from Sunni.

"I want to hang another one!" Sunni told him, going to grab the jar Lila had in her hands. 

"Ah, ah no." Jaemin scolded, turning Sunni away from her little sister. "It's Lila's turn. You can have another go after her."

"Sunni, stop being greedy." Kaidan groaned, rolling her eyes from where she sat on the grass, her hands tying the loops on the ends of the twine like she had mastered it. 

"Shut up, Kaidan!" Sunni yelled, pout out and fully loaded. 

"Hey!" Jaemin stated firmly. "The both of you apologise right now."

The two sisters avoided eye contact as they refused to do as told. The prince's patience slowly dwindling thin. 

"Now." Jaemin warned, his voice getting firmer. "Or I will call over your Dad."

"I'm sorry." They both muttered at once. Their fear of Ten much stronger than any dispute. 

"Good." Jaemin smiled, pleased with himself. He put Sunni back down on the ground as he turned to Lila who had been quietly waiting, candle jar resting in both of her small hands. He carefully picked her up and settled her on his hip. Helping as she placed the jar into the loop of twine. 

"You're so good at this." Jaemin told her, poking her sides lightly as he let her back down. She giggled wildly as she ran away from him. Her little legs quickly working under her dress as she hid behind trees. 

"I wanna play!" Sunni laughed, moving fast to hide as well.

"Me too!" Kaidan yelled excitedly. Hiding behind one of the wolf statues. 

Jaemin was quick to find them, chasing after them with his hands out, fingers teasing them with tickles. Kaidan continued to giggle, her legs wiggling around as the prince prodded at her sides. 

"S-Stop!" She laughed out of breath. Jaemin let her go to chase after the other two, leaving Kaidan laying on the ground to catch her breath. 

_

Jeno arrived with the others in toe. He, of course, ran as soon as Renjun had told them where Jaemin could possibly be. The young alpha looked around for the prince amongst those who were setting up only to be called over be a familiar voice. 

"Jeno." Calcifer greeted, waving him over. 

Jeno quickly went to the older, asking a little desperately, "Is Jaemin here?"

"Well, of course he is." Calcifer remarked, switching his gaze from Jeno to in front of him. Jeno followed his eyes where he was met with a fond sight of Jaemin playing with a group of young children. 

The young prince had seemed to gather quite the crowd of kids around him. He was seated on the grass as some played with his hair, others sitting in front of him playing clapping games with him while the rest sat around him and asked him questions. 

"My Mama said that you lived with the humans." A little alpha girl stated. The rest gasped or just let their jaws hang open. 

Jaemin chuckled before telling her, "Your Mama is right. I did live with the humans." 

"Really? What are they like?" The beta boy who he had been playing a clapping game with him previously asked.

"My big brother said that they have long metal claws and throw big rocks covered in fire at wolves who go into their kingdom and that they lock naughty pups in freezing cold cages with big metal collars on their necks." Another said. 

"Not true," Lila huffed beside Jaemin, "Humans are really nice! I've met one! I've met two! And they're super, super, super nice!"

"Really?" A little omega boy asked timidly, his little fingers twirling the prince's hair. 

"Yeah, they're really nice." Jaemin assured him, giving the little omega a smile. "My best friend is a human."

They all once again gasped or left they're mouths open in shock. Jaemin could only laugh quietly as he nodded to try and reassure them. He looked over to where Calcifer had been sitting on a bench by the bonfire to see if the older were seeing how cutely the group of children were acting, only to see Mark himself. He hadn't looked at the others around Mark as he grinned at the thought of calling him over for the kids to see what a human is like for themselves. 

"In fact, he's right over there." Jaemin told them, pointing at Mark before calling out to him, "Hey, Mark!"

Mark looked over at the prince only to see a wave a children running at him. 

"Prince Minnie said that you're a human." Jaemin heard one of them say as he remained sitting on the ground, watching as Mark was piled with curious kids.

"He said that you're his best friend and that you're really nice." Jaemin heard another say.

"He smells funny." He heard one say, bursting into laughter at the comment.

He hadn't laughed that long however, as the homely scent of comfort slowly embraced him in its pleasing smell of fresh rain and a newly lit fireplace. He looked up, knowing full well who possessed such a pleasing scent. 

"Need a hand?" Jeno asked, hand out for Jaemin to take, a warm smile on his sharp lips.

Jaemin took the hand and allowed for the alpha to pull him off the ground. He then smelt the receding tang of distress faintly amongst the older's scent. He frowned. Question upon question building within his mind until he settled upon the one he thought was of most importance. 

"Are you okay?" Jaemin asked, his hands finding their way to hold his alpha's face with concern.

"Yeah," Jeno smiled, chuckling lightly underneath his breath, falling into the warm of the prince's palms. "I've been looking everywhere for you today. I was really worried but I'm fine now."

"You have nothing to worry about. I would never go where you cannot follow." Jaemin reassured him like Jeno had hoped he would, like he had said he would. 

The prince then let his hands fall back down by his sides as he saw Jeno smile, joyed that the older was at peace once again. "You will come help with the rest of the preparations, will you not?" Jaemin inquired with a grin as he pulled Jeno along with him to where the others were. 

"Of course I will." Jeno confirmed, a love-sick smile on his lips.


	14. The Moon Festival

"Over here?" Jeno asked, placing down one of the many benches he had already placed that afternoon.

By this time of the day the festival preparations were nearly complete. Jaemin and Jeno were setting up the seating. Like rows of roses, multiple circles of ashwood benches surrounded the bonfire.

"Yeah. That's perfect, Jen." Jaemin smiled, laying down a silk cloth over the length of backrest.

"What about this one?" Jeno asked.

Before Jaemin could turn around and see what Jeno was referring to, he felt his feet leave the ground as he was lifted into the air. Immediately he panicked. Albeit only for a split second once he realised Jeno carried him in his arms.

"J-Jeno!" Jaemin tried to voice sternly but failed in doing so, a weakly held back chuckle leaving his lips. He lightly hit Jeno's back with a huff, "Put me down!"

Once Jaemin stopped squirming Jeno placed him back onto his feet, nothing but a grin making its way onto the older's cheeks. Jaemin tried to glare but even he couldn't with hold a smile.

"Come on. Stop messing around. We have to finish this." Jaemin untangled himself from Jeno's hold. He went and grabbed another silk cloth, patting it down of wrinkles.

Right. Hand holding only. Jeno reminded himself, walking over to Jaemin with a deep and almost tired or even sorrowful sigh. A slight drop in his scent, a nearly tangible coldness to it.

Jaemin smelt it too as Jeno picked up one of the last benches left beside him. He knew what it was too. Knew that he was the course of the unpleasant chill. It hurt him just as much as it did Jeno.

"Actually, why don't we head back? I'm sure we've done plenty." Jaemin suggested with an apologetic smile.

"Okay." Jeno nodded.

Jaemin watched as the other silently walked with his head down in front of him. The older was trying to shrug off the feeling. Shake whatever thoughts he had in his mind out. He hated the dropping weight in his chest. The doubt.

"Jen, wait." Jaemin called out.

Jeno turned around. Frustration simmered in the younger's throat instantly at the fake smile the alpha gave him. It wasn't intentional. He was just trying not to let on that he was bothered. Jaemin knew that. But Jeno didn't need to hide how he felt around him. He didn't want him to.

"Stop smiling like that. I know I upset you." Jaemin frowned. Jeno looked shocked for second as he opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the prince.

"I'm sorry." Jaemin softly apologized.

He lightened as he saw Jeno smile at him. Not the horrible fake one that made him boil, but the genuine eye-creasing smile that made life a little better.

"I know." The alpha said contently. Reaching his hand out to the younger, he requested happily, "May I walk you back, your majesty?"

Jaemin smiled with slight shock at the other and perhaps maybe the smallest amount of flattery. He placed his hand in his alpha's hesitantly as the other looked at him with a cheeky grin.

Together the two continued to walk back. Jeno's scent rippened sweetly with his mood as did Jaemin's.

"You know," Jeno began, "My family would've loved you."

Jaemin looked at the other but only saw the alpha looking forward. He quietly looked back ahead of him at the road that climbed the hill to the castle.

"What happened to them?" Jaemin asked cautiously. He hasn't seen or heard about Jeno's family before. He could only assume something terrible happened to them. He didn't want to prod in an area he shouldn't. He didn't want to hurt Jeno.

It was silent for a moment before Jeno spoke, "Dynirs."

Jaemin faltered for a second. His pace slowed as his face mingled into many thoughtful expressions. Jeno looked at the younger curiously but with understanding.

"They're horrible beings, Jaemin-ah." Jeno told him. Hoping it would be enough to satisfy the prince's curiosity. However, the questions continued to echo within Jaemin's mind.

"I know they're horrible, Jen. That's all I know about them." Jaemin sighed tiredly.

Jeno tried sparing the omega an apologetic smile but the other froze him with a frustrated frown. He knows it's unfair of him to keep Jaemin in the dark because of his own worries but he can't help being cautious. Especially when Jaemin's trust was on the line.

"Look, I know you're protecting me, Jen... but you don't need to shelter me. If anything you need to expose me to things. This is my kingdom. I need to know its past. The good and the bad. I can handle it. It's okay. I won't run away."

Jeno felt sincerity in Jaemin's voice. He knew Jaemin meant it. He knew it was okay.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jeno asked one more time.

"Yes." Jaemin smiled genuinely at him. That smile that makes the ends of his lips curl like rose petals. The one that makes Jeno's heart thunder like the wings of a humming bird. That heart bellowing smile.

"Okay." Jeno smiled back at him before looking back to the road ahead. "Dynirs...Dynirs are like us. Wolves. Well, they once were like us. Not anymore. All Dynirs start off as normal wolves but eventually their wolf kicks in. A little too much. Either something traumatic happens to them to trigger their wolf to take over or they bring it on themselves. They're not wolves in the way we are, Jaemin-ah. You have to understand that. They're vile. They're the beast the humans fear so much."

Jaemin frowned for a moment. "If they're are so terrible, why would someone become a Dynir willingly?"

Jeno's breathing stuttered hesitantly, "Because they're stronger, faster. The human part of them lingers in the back off their minds like our wolves do in our body. They're more wolf than human, Jaemin-ah. Their killing instict is amplified."

Jeno looked at Jaemin cautiously. It was clear the prince was in deep thought.

"...And they harmed the kingdom so much?" Jaemin tried to put the pieces together as to how they might have destroyed the kingdom so tremendously. Their own kingdom.

"Yeah," Jeno began sadly, "It was when your father was a young prince. A strong alpha challenged your grandfather for the throne. At first, he lost against the king but later he returned with a pack of his own, all of them dynirs including himself. He killed the king and queen and tried taking the kingdom but the kingdom is loyal to its crown and fought against the dynirs. Your father fought along side mine and Jisung's as the newly crowned king and he won. But... not without losing many along the way. One of them was Jisung's father. Three of them were my father and my dad and my older sister. My father died defending Calcifer after he had lost his... and my dad died trying to protect my sister and I. He was only able to save me."

"Jeno..." Jaemin haulted. His hand cupping his alpha's cheek softly as he gently wiped a stray tear. Jeno hadn't even realised he was crying. "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Jeno smiled assuringly. "I was too young to remember them. I guess that's what hurts the most. Not remembering the people I-I love so much."

Jeno looked into the other's eyes. They were glazed over with tears themselves and his brows furrowed deeply along with his trembling bottom lip. He didn't know what it was about the prince's saddened expression that made him feel comforted. Perhaps it was the thought that he wasn't alone. That he could tell Jaemin anything and he knew his omega would understand, feel exactly how he felt.

"I would've loved them too." Jaemin sniffled with a weak smile. Jeno tried holding it in but he couldn't help the tears that ran down his face in steady streams. Jaemin pulled his alpha into his arms and cried quietly with him. In that moment Jaemin knew Jeno could take many punches, but he bruised badly.

"We should get back before the king starts worrying about your whereabouts." Jeno sniffed with a content smile settled warmly upon his lips. "Plus, I can't wait to see you in your gown this evening. You're bound to take mine and everybody else's breaths away."

Jaemin blossomed at the endearing flattery of the other's kind words. He nodded faintly before grabbing Jeno's hand once more. "Let's go then shall we?"

"We shall." Jeno grinned back, rubbing his thumb contently across the younger's knuckles as they continued their path toward the castle in a warm and comfortable silence accompanied by the late afternoon's peaceful breeze.

_

As the soft blue of the sky slowly traded its planes to the fiery oranges and yellows of the sunset, the ceremonial bonfire had finished being set up and everyone began heading back home to prepare for the festival later in the evening.

"Jisung!" Calcifer called, his voice bellowing through the villa. "You are a Duke! You are expected to arrive early!"

"Coming uncle!" The older man heard his nephew answer, scattering steps following soon after as the young alpha hurried down the glossy tile steps.

Jisung stopped at the bottom of the staircase, a flattering smile high upon his cheeks. Dressed in the grey of his leather vest and dress shirt, he was ready for the moon festival. However, he was missing one thing.

"Come here." Calcifer beckoned. Jisung was quick to be by his uncle's side before the man slipped a necklace over his head. "Don't forget your moon stone." Jisung nodded as he picked up the shiny pedant that hung from the silver chain. He looked at it for a moment before dropping it and looking back at his uncle.

"Uncle..." He began hesitantly, "You...Why? This is his. You shouldn't let me-"

"He'd want you to." Calcifer smiled, "He wasn't just my mate. He was your uncle too... But I swear to the goddess, if you break-"

"I won't uncle." Jisung quickly intervened, "I promise."

_

"Woah," Haechan stared wide-eyed, "You look beautiful, Minnie."

"Thank you." Jaemin smiled.

They were in Jaemin's chambers assisting him in getting ready for the moon festival. He had just put on his gown with both the help of Haechan and Renjun, the other two having already changed into their traditional grey attire. Renjun's a charcoal grey and Haechan's a much lighter grey that was almost a white. Although, both gowns were similar to the flowly style of Jaemin's. Of course, Renjun's gown had quite the unique back on it to accommodate his tail, having a thin weaving pattern along the plane of his back.

"Here," Renjun motioned toward the prince, "The queen's moonstone headpiece."

Jaemin bowed his head so the fawn was able to place the headpiece on top. The prince then retreated his head and looked at himself in the mirror. The headpiece was stunning. A chain ran through the middle part of the prince's hair until his upper forehead where it connected to the three chains that wrapped around his head from both sides loosely. The lowest chain that hung along his forehead was held together by small stones, moonstones. In the middle of his forehead where all the peices met, was one pear cut moonstone that laid gracefully against Jaemin's skin in the most elegant manner.

"It's enchanting." Jaemin murmured in awe.

"Isn't it." Renjun smiled at the prince's expression in the mirror, his ears and tail perking up in excitement. "Your father will be full of so much pride and joy when he sees you. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Jaemin smiled as he reeled back from the mirror. He looked at both of his friends. They were so beautiful too. "As do you two too. Both of you will steal many hearts tonight."

Renjun gushed at the compliment, "Don't be silly."

"I'm being serious!" Jaemin stated defensively.

"I agree with Minnie. We all look very nice." Haechan smiled, patting the length of his soft gown. "Do you think Mark will like it?" He asked Jaemin as he gave his garment a small twirl. Jaemin smiled widely before he was about to answer.

"Will I like what?" Mark asked curiously as he entered the room unexpectedly. He froze immediately once seeing Jaemin in the dress. He had never seen a male wear a dress before and to be honest, it confused him. But he wasn't against it. Not at all. He thought Jaemin suited it. His best friend looked stunning in a beauty he had never witnessed before.

"You look..." Mark began, anxiety beginning to arise in the prince as he did, "Good."

"Good?" Renjun scuffed, hands folded across his chest, "That's all you got? Seriously? He looks amazing."

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that." Mark spoke in defence.

"It's okay." Jaemin chuckled lightly, "I know what you meant... thank you."

Mark smiled widely at him. He lifted his index finger at the other and swirled it, "Give us a twirl."

The prince was slightly embarrassed but twirled nonetheless. The length of the gown expelled outward like that of a blooming flower, softly, gently. It was breathtaking and as was he.

"Pretty, Minnie." Haechan beamed joyfully.

Mark hadn't even realised the other was in the room until that moment and he regretted he hadn't. Haechan looked so remarkable and elegant and angelic that Mark struggled to find the words. The contrast the light fabric had against the nymph's tan skin made Mark's eyes widened and his breathing holt. It made Haechan's skin look so smooth and soft that it was unbelievable.

"Mark?" Haechan called as the older remained staring at him in silence.

"Mark," Jaemin whispered at his best friend, nudging him with his elbow as he did. Mark looked at the younger like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. Jaemin only smiled at him and whispered again, "You're staring."

Mark coughed awkwardly, pulling at the grey cuffs of his dress shirt. "We should get going." He murmured before walking out the door.

Jaemin smiled at Mark as he left. Something in the way he acted around Haechan made his heart swell endearingly. Perhaps it was the fact that he may not be the only one who has found love here in a place that was made to be so horrid. Perhaps.

_

As the lords and ladies began to arrive at the bonfire in the early evening where the stars decorated the night sky like flecks of gold, the fire was lit thus commemorating the start of the moon festival. The candles that Jaemin had put up around the area with Sunni, Lila and Kaidan were now alight as cheerful music of fiddles and flutes filled the air. Children danced to the lively toons while adults laughed and mused.

"Jisung." Chenle greeted from behind, a hand resting on his alpha's shoulder.

The young duke turned around from his uncle to see the smaller smiling widely at him. Chenle wore a tight grey sleeveless shirt that had white vines embroidered along his sides and up his neck where his collar wrapped snuggly around it. From his waist, a darker grey skirt flowed lightly to his ankles like rain falling slowly from a cloud.

"You look very handsome." Chenle chimed, his arms now enveloping around the taller's neck in a hug.

Jisung repaid the action and embraced Chenle's waist. He smiled brightly at the omega before replying with a short kiss, "And you look very beautiful."

"Come on now, lovebirds." Calcifer called, "The royals will be arriving soon."

"They won't mind, Calcifer." Chenle hummed pleasantly within Jisung's hold.

"You wouldn't want to discomfort the prince, would you?" Calcifer asked the young omega with a raise brow, almost challenging in a way. "Because I thought you were aware of the young prince's and the general's fragile situation."

"Oh my god!" Chenle gasped as he removed himself from his mate. "Of course, you are so right, uncle. Jaemin seeing us like that might make him extremely uncomfortable and i'd never want my dear friend to ever feel such a way."

"You're very thoughtful, Lele." Calcifer almost chuckled but refrained himself from doing so. If he was being honest, he just couldn't handle their overwhelming public affections.

Suddenly trumpets interrupted the sounds of folksongs and chattering as the king's and prince's arrival was announced. The hums of the people arose as word about the prince spread throughout the crowd. Few had actually had the pleasure of meeting the prince. Only whose who happened to be at the market place the one time he had visited with Jeno or aided in preparations had the pleasure of seeing the prince. Many knew not of how he looked or acted and have only heard from the words of rumors that have spread throughout the kingdom since the prince's return many nights ago.

"Good evening fellow wolves and those alike." The king greeted in his loud bellowing voice. The kingdom's people brightened immediately at the joyful manner they have not seen their king wear for many years. The king continued to shake hands with those of his people and engage in not quite small talk but a belated 'how are you?' with them. Jaemin followed behind his father and smiled, shaking hands with people his father would introduce him to or people who had known him when he was just a young pup.

"Oh, my..." Jaemin turned his head at the shocked voice. There, not far off to his side, was a middle-aged woman who looked only a couple years younger than the king. Her eyes were wide with tears and her thin lips were toned up in a proud smile.

"Feng," The king called over the woman but her eyes remained on Jaemin as she walked over by their side. "Jaemin, this is lady Feng. Chenle's mother and your mother's best friend."

"Mother's best friend..." Jaemin murmured as he thought about just what that title carried.

Feng embraced the prince. Jaemin was shocked nonetheless but he knew the woman needed this. He knew how much he resembled his mother and he knew that Feng probably saw it too, if not more than everyone else.

"We were litter mates, your mum and I. We grew up together." Feng sniffled as she retreated from the hug to hold Jaemin's face within her delicate hands. "You look so much like her, you know. Especially with the headpiece on. It lights up your eyes the same way it did her's."

"Thank you." Jaemin smiled, "It's an honor to meet you lady Feng."

"Please, just call me Feng." She assured. Her eyes no longer sporting the gloss of tears but now an eye-creasing smile. "It was an honor seeing you again, your majesty, and the beauty you have become."

"Thank you." Jaemin once again thanked. He didn't know what to say but to thank in the face of compliments.

"Quite the humble one he has become. Don't you think, your majesty?" Feng asked the king with an endearing chuckle at the end.

The king nodded proudly, "Yes, he has."

The king looked at his son with an expression that held so much love that Jaemin felt himself swelling with the same warmth his father's face radiated. He really loved Jaemin and it was evident and the more time Jaemin spends with his father, the more he forgets about the one he had in the human kingdom, the more he forgot about the family he had.

Jaemin and the king excused themselves from the conversation with Feng, as they continued to greet the kingdom's people, their people. Jaemin's mind tried remembering every name and face he was introduced to and he did remember most but some seemed to slip through the crevices of his memory. He felt bad for the fact but he knew he'd remember all of his people with time.

As they were finally approaching the ceremonial bonfire, Jaemin's feet began to ache with tiredness. He saw Chenle and Jisung off in the distance sitting on one of the benches. He was about to excuse himself from his father but something caught him off guard.

Jeno stood with Renjun, Mark and Haechan only a few meters away. He stood completely still with his eyes locked with Jaemin's. He was alluring. The prince could smell his scent swell as he inhaled Jeno's. Slowly but surely, his wolf was prancing within him. Bouncing against the walls of his mind. Begging to run with his alpha.

"Father," Jaemin spoke as he already began to walk away towards Jeno, "Please excuse me."

The king frowned at his son's behavior. It was unlike him to just walk off in the middle of a conversation but once he saw the direction his son was walking in and who awaited at the finish line he understood. It made him happy in fact. To know that Jaemin was finally letting Jeno in.

"You look unbelievable." Jeno spoke in awe as Jaemin stood in front of him. His eyes ran everywhere. He would almost feel ashamed if he hadn't smelt the approval in Jaemin's buttery scent. He liked it. Liked Jeno's eyes wondering places they shouldn't.

"You look," Jaemin exhaled deeply, the corners of his flower petal lips curling upward, "Very captivating."

"Captivating?" Jeno questioned oddly.

"Yes, captivating." Jaemin smiled proudly, "As is your scent."

Jeno hadn't realized he had been openly expelling his pheromones with no care. He couldn't help it when he saw Jaemin standing there in all his bewitching glory. His wolf wanted to draw him closer and that it did.

"I'm sorry." Jeno quickly apologized, dusting himself off as if he was brushing the excess pheromones off his body, "I hadn't realized."

"What are you sorry for?" Jaemin laughed. "Looking and smelling appealing?"

"No," Renjun giggled from where he was slightly off to the side with Haechan and Mark. "He was apologizing about releasing all his-"

"Renjun, don't." Jeno warned. "Not here."

"His what?" Mark questioned. Although it came off as more of a threat and it was. His best friend protective instincts were kicking in.

Jaemin looked at Jeno with confusion. He had no idea what Renjun was talking about and why Jeno was so defensive over it.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later, okay?" Jeno told him with a small smile, his hand reaching out and intertwining with his omega's. "Okay? I promise."

"Okay, but you better stick to your word." Jaemin smiled back at him.

"I always stick to my word." Jeno's assured, his smile growing wider into Jaemin's favourite love-sick smile.

"The moon is nearly at it's highest," The king announced to the people, "Everyone please be seated while we await the words of the goddess."

At that everyone began sitting down on the benches that surrounded the bonfire in rows of circles. It was quiet. Nothing but the subtle crackle of embers filled their ears. Then suddenly the fire completely went out. It was dark and only the moon's light gave them sight.

"Mark," Haechan whispered in fright, his hand grabbing the older's. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Mark whispered back but his voice in amazement. Haechan took that as a sign to not be afraid.

As the moon settled inline with the bonfire, it was engulfed in flames once again. However, the flames were blue and tall, and molded into the figure of a woman. Haechan listened as some gasped or looked on in curiosity. The woman reached out to the prince, her hand centimeters from his face.

"You are the bridge and the gate. Connect those who should dwell together but forbid those who are evil to enter." The woman spoke. "Your friend is now a foe but those who stand by you are not of low. Love will bloom but as will hate leave you a wound. Protect my children and I will protect you."

With that the woman vanished back into the flames, their glow disappearing once again as the large wolf statues of moonstone began to eliminate. Cheers erupted from the people as the moonstone they all wore glowed bright, signaling another year with their gift.

"I don't remember Calcifer telling me about that happening." Jaemin looked bewildered and dismantled at the encounter.

"That's because it doesn't happen." The king said, his voice uneasy. "It's never happened."

"W-What?" Jaemin felt the fear arise in him.

"That was the goddess, was it not?" Calcifer asked the king for verification.

"I believe it was." The king answered, his eyes lowered in thought. "I believe it was a prophecy."

"Or a warning." Ten said. His presence now known. "She spoke directly to Jaemin. Not through the kitsune. She wouldn't have done that if it weren't for the upmost importance."

"Protect my children and I will protect you..." Johnny spoke from behind Ten.

"Her children." The king frowned.

"Wolves." Jaemin said. "Like Calcifer said, we're her children."

"Protect us?" Calcifer shook his head slowly with disbelief, "From what?"

"From those who are evil." Ten said before reciting what he remembered from the prophecy, "Connect those who should dwell together but forbid those who are evil to enter."

"The bridge and the gate." Jaemin recounted.

"Jaemin!" Jaemin turned to see Jeno in a face full of worry. "Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Jaemin looked down at his hands laying within his lap.

"That... woman," Jeno began to ask those around the prince, "Was she... the goddess?"

"We believe so." The king nodded, seeing Jaemin's heightened state. He was scared and confused and he had every right to be. "But we should talk about this another time. For the time being we should celebrate."

"B-But, Sire-" Ten splattered but stopped once the king gestured to the frightened prince. He knew this wasn't the time. "Of course, your highness."

"Actually, I have been needing to talk to you, Ten." The king chimed, pulling Ten off into the distance.

"I should be seeing what the girls are up to." Johnny said, bidding those farewell as he too disappeared within the crowd.

"Jeno," Calcifer called the young alpha. Jeno hesitated to leave Jaemin's side but did nonetheless. As Jeno stood in front of Calcifer, the older smiled. "Go ask him for a dance. I'm sure he would appreciate it. It'll will get his mind off things he is yet to understand. It is no use for him to think about them."

"You're right." Jeno smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Calcifer. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

"As do you too." Calcifer smiled back as the young alpha went back to his mate.

Jeno reached his hand out in front of the younger with a bright smile settled upon his cheeks, "May I have this dance, your majesty?"

Jaemin looked up from his fog of thoughts and could not with hold the smile that was brought on by Jeno's charms. He nodded after a deep sigh, "Of course." He took his alpha's hand and let him pull him onto his feet.

Jeno lead him toward the crowd where those danced happily and full of joy. But once he was there he froze. What if Jaemin wasn't ready for this? What if he immediately pushes him away once he placed his hand upon his waist? What if he runs off?

"Jen," Jaemin laughed ridiculously at the other, "What are you doing?"

Jeno frowned for moment. He didn't know what he was talking about.

Jaemin shook his head at Jeno fondly, his smile was wide and glowing before he grabbed both of Jeno's hands and placed them on either side of his waist, his own hands landing on his alpha's shoulders. Jeno immediately light up at the action. His hands molded perfectly on the soft curve of the omega's waist like that of an artist's hand on a ball of clay.

Jaemin then began to sway to the sound of flutes and fiddles. It was faster than the music he was taught to dance to in the human kingdom but it didn't take long for him to get a hang on the melody. It become natural at one point. He just kept looking at Jeno and the way the older smiled and how he slowly pulled him closer with each move. It was beautiful. This moment between them where it was just them and the feeling of each other's soft touch, and smell of the other's enticing scent enveloping them completely and so comfortably that time seemed to stop and blanket them in peace and joy and perhaps, even love.

"What are they doing?" Haechan pondered to Mark.

"They're dancing. Here, let me show you." Mark answered, grabbing Haechan's hand and leading him into the crowd. They stood face to face, Mark with a pearly smile and Haechan with a slight frown. "Here," Mark gestured, placing Haechan's hand on his shoulder while lifting their already clasped hands. "Move slowly, okay? Follow me." He told him as he placed his other hand on Haechan's waist.

Haechan nodded before Mark began to move his feet to the woodwind instruments playing in the background. The nymph instantly panicked as he tried following Mark's footsteps.

"Calm down." Mark chuckled, "It's like walking not running."

"Walking?" Haechan questioned confused, "I thought it was dancing."

Mark laughed endearingly, "No, I mean it's slow and steady like walking. It's not hasty nor forced like running... you just need to relax, breath. Trust in me to guide you and trust that your body will follow."

Haechan gulped before nodding, "Okay."

He looked up from their moving feet and at Mark. The older's heart shuddered at the realisation of their close proximity. Haechan felt it too. The warmth swell in his chest, the tingles where their bodies met, his hand, his waist. Mark knew what it was, Haechan didn't. Although, he knew he loved the feeling, the sensations and the taste of boiling attraction and want in his veins. The want for Mark and his touch and his smell and his voice. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted it.

Mark on the other hand, felt like he dove into a pool with no bottom, a dark beautiful pool where the water was as clear as glass and the air was silent. It was just him and the heavenly creature in front of him. Leading him on whatever path he may take whether it be a horrific one or one of beauty and peace. He did not care where this creature's soft hand would take him. He would follow.

Haechan hadn't even realised that his body swayed with Mark's, thundered with Mark's. Too caught up in this feeling he had never felt before. This feeling that he wanted to latch onto, that was so good that he couldn't bare to let it go now that he's felt it.

"I like dancing, Mark."

"Yeah," Mark mumbled, "Yeah, me too."


	15. Not Okay

Jaemin grumbled at the soft knock at his door. He turned into the smooth fabric of his sheets and presseed his nose into the pillow. Humming in content, he let his mind slowly slip back into the cloud of his dreams. Another knock tapped against the door.

"Renjun please come back later." Jaemin begged, his words mumbled with his lips against the pillow.

When he heard the soft creak of the old door opening he pulled the blankets over his face in displeasure. Curling into himself with a groan as to tell the older that he was not ready to wake up. He felt the bed dip on the side he was not laying. A gentle hand landed upon his shoulder, the fingers massaging the sleep-stiffen muscle.

"We have to go somewhere this morning, Minnie." The king greeted quietly, his voice just above the hum of a whisper.

Jaemin frowned, rolling over in his bed to face the other. Why was his father here? Why not Renjun?

"Papa," Jaemin sat up in confusion, "Why do you wake me? Why not Renjun?"

The king smiled, "We are to see Ten this morning before breakfast. Renjun is still in bed."

Jaemin turned his head in the direction of the window. He could not see the sky of course because of the sheer curtain of bed's canopy but he could see the pure light. The kind of youthful light that the sun first sheds in the earliest hours of the morning. The pure white light of dawn.

"Why so early, Papa?" Jaemin questioned, looking back at the king.

"Ten is a busy man, Minnie. We are lucky to get to see him at such short notice." His father told him. He stood from the bed and stopped before the door. "I will meet you by the front entrance in ten minutes." With that the king left the room.

Such short notice? What short notice? Why was he seeing Ten? He huffed as he left the comfort of his bed. He despised waking up at such ungodly hours of the morning. The stone floor was cold against his feet as it bit harshly at the arches of his toes. He was quick to change into his daily royal attire in a fight to beat the spring morning cold before shuffling out the door.

It was so strange seeing the halls so empty and quiet. There was always one of the palace staff in the middle of their duties when Jaemin awoke in the morning. But today it was silent and still. Strange. Jaemin began to feel uneasy.

As he arrived at the front entrance, he saw his father waiting by the beginning of the bridge that connected the castle and the kingdom. He stood with a smile and all to Jaemin's surprise as did Jeno. The young alpha greeting him with a wave. His nose and ears kissed pink by the cold and his shoulders tensed in an effort to hide from the morning wind.

Jaemin felt the tug of his lips, his cheeks lifting at the feel of a smile. He walked over to them, nodding at them a 'good morning'.

"How did you sleep, Jaemin-ah?" Jeno asked, his hand already reaching out to Jaemin's as soon as he was close enough. Melting softly in the warmth Jaemin's hand contained.

"I slept well thank you." Jaemin answered, his other hand cupping their clasped hands and rubbing the chill surface of his alpha's hand. "Goodness, your hand is cold. How long have you been out here?"

"Jeno was the first to wake." The king said, "He's been anxious all night."

Jaemin was flattered to hear that Jeno was the first one awake but the gooey feeling was quickly replaced by that of concern when hearing the other was anxious. He frowned at both his father and Jeno, "I don't understand. Why?"

"Mark has told me of the 'cure' the human healer gave to you when you were in heat. The medicine could have effected your body negatively." The king informed as he began to walk.

"How so? It helped me." Jaemin asked as he followed the king along the bridge, Jeno in hand.

"If an omega consumes an excessive amount of ash bark it will ruin their body." The king told him sternly. Jaemin didn't like the sound of his voice nor the words he spoke.

"Ash bark? What is that?" Jaemin asked, his heart picking up it's pace.

"It's a suppressant in small dosages but if it is taken regularly at a high dose it disrupts how the body works." Jeno answered. Regretting it soon after as he caught the powerful sourness in Jaemin's once buttery scent. The younger was scared.

"How will it disrupt how my body works?" Jaemin questioned carefully, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"It will permanently damage your womb, Minnie." The king told him after a moment of silence. Neither of them wanted to tell the omega. Especially if they weren't sure if it had effected him.

"Y-You mean..." Jaemin stuttered, "I could be sterile. I might not be able to have-"

"Yes." Jeno confirmed quietly.

Jaemin looked at the other. Jeno felt his chest clench at the look of his omega's glassy eyes. His body running cold with the drop of the younger's lip.

"But I might be fine, right?" Jaemin asked, turning to his father.

"Yes," The king confirmed, "That's why we are seeing Ten to make sure. It is just precautions, Minnie."

"It's going to be alright." Jeno assured the prince. His morning voice flowed like warm honey from his bitten lips. Soothing Jaemin's shivers as the alpha's homely scent draped over him.

Jaemin nodded, wrapping his arm around Jeno's from where they previously held hands. His side pressing nicely against his alpha's. Jeno smiled inwardly to himself. The feeling of giddy and swelling heat pulsating throughout his body.

"We should hurry." The king insisted as he picked up pace. "I wouldn't want us to be late."

_

Once arriving at the small cottage by the lake Jaemin felt his nerves arise. What if he didn't want to know? What would knowing do? Make him depressed. As the saying goes, 'ignorance is bliss' and Jaemin tends to live by those words. Everyone in the human kingdom does.

The king knocked three times on the door before it opened before them. Johnny stood smiling groggily with Lila fast asleep in this arms. He stood back from the door before inviting them in with a 'good morning'. They met in the cozy living room where the stone fireplace warmed the space in an orange glow. Ten came in after a few seconds with a basket full of assortments the young omega prince had never seen before. From jewels to stones, to crystals and flowers. Jaemin was in awe at their unknown capabilities.

"Good morning, Ten." The king greeted the smaller in which the other bowed in response.

"Good morning, your majesties and General Lee. I'm sorry this is all I could manage at such short notice." Ten apologized as he poured a mysterious liquid into a cup.

"No," The king insisted, "Thank you for being able to see us at such short notice."

"It's the least I could do." Ten said modestly.

"I suppose we should get straight into this then?" The king inquired, his gaze exchanging from Ten to Jaemin. Ten smiled as Jaemin nodded uncertainly.

"Well then, could you please drink this, your highness." Ten asked, smiling as he handed Jaemin the metal cup which contained a white translucent liquid. Jaemin nodded before taking the cup and consuming the liquid. His face twisted for a moment as the strange substance rolled along his tongue. He coughed before handing the empty cup back to Ten.

"Thank you." Ten chuckled as he placed the cup away. He then gestured to the couch before instructing, "Now please lay down."

Jaemin looked at Jeno with question but the older merely smiled and softly guided him to the couch. "It's okay," He assured, "Ten's practices are completely safe. I wouldn't be letting him do this otherwise."

Jaemin silently nodded as he laid down on the couch. The king sat down on one of the armchairs as he awaited for Ten to finish the procedure. Of course, it wasn't long before Ten crouched down beside Jaemin with his basket of goods.

"Do you mind undoing your shirt for me, your majesty?" Ten asked carefully.

Jaemin frowned for a moment before he nodded and began to undo the golden clips that held his intricate outer garment together. Jaemin then pulled the shirt open to where his light undergarment rested loosely on his frame. Hesitantly, he pulled up the thin fabric to the bottom of his rib cage. Ten smiled at the prince's cooperation, pulling out a glass jar from his basket as he did so. Jaemin flinched as the clear paste from the jar was spread around his stomach. Ten then wiped his hands clean of the substance with a rag before he placed them just above the prince's stomach where the paste was placed.

Jaemin's breathing picked up as began to panic. He had no idea what was happening. What if something went wrong? He's never experienced magic before. He clenched his fists and looked up at Jeno with a worried look in his eyes. Jeno's eyes flashed red at his distress in his mate's scent. The instinct to protect him beginning to drive his wolf into a frenzy although he knew Ten was no danger.

Jaemin shut his eyes as Ten began to mumble a chant. His stomach began to tingle as Ten continued until all of sudden he stopped. Jaemin slowly creaked his eyes open to see the once clear paste on his stomach glowed a light blue like the glow worms he had seen in caves in the human kingdom. He gasped in amazement and went to touch the substance but stopped before doing so once he realized the sticky paste would feel unpleasant on his fingers.

Ten smiled pleased as he grabbed the rag he used before and wiped away the paste from the prince's stomach. Jaemin was about to protest. He wanted to look at it more but Ten spoke before he could, "The prince is fertile. Your worries may rest."

Jaemin sighed in relief as he placed both hands on his stomach. Jeno smiled down at him with a twinkle in his eyes, "I told you you'll be alright."

Jaemin laughed as he stood from the couch, his shirt falling back down over his frame as he did so. Jeno reached out for Jaemin's hand but the younger pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He told the alpha as he rested his head upon the older's shoulder.

"As you wish." Jeno smiled, his arms pulling Jaemin closer in every way possible. His wolf lingered on his finger tips, wanting to reach out and run his palms all over Jaemin's skin. The omega's sugary scent teasing his mind in wanting to do crazy things like press his lips onto his mate's delightful skin.

"J-Jeno..." Jaemin stuttered in a breathy whisper. His body soft in Jeno's hold as the other's lips danced small roses on the plain of his neck just below his ear.

"Jeno." He called again. Jeno continued to dress Jaemin's neck in his kisses. Each one leaving tingles underneath his skin. "Jeno!" He finally scolded, hitting the alpha's back as he did so. Jeno snapped out of it. His eyes red as he retreated from the embrace. Jaemin looked at him with a face of such shock as he quickly did up his outer garment in panic. Jeno felt his stomach drop as his eyes shifted to brown once again.

Jeno began to feel his fingers go cold. "Jaemin, I-" He choked but the king came back from where he was with Ten.

"Come on we better get going. Wouldn't want to be late to breakfast especially after such good news." The king chimed happily.

"You walk ahead, Papa. We'll be right behind you." Jaemin told him with a small smile. The king knew not to intrude and nodded before leaving ahead of them.

As they walked Jeno's head remained lowered. He was so angry with himself. Jaemin thought the alpha had no right to be so hard on himself. Not when he was so good to him. Always waiting on his beck and call. He couldn't control himself Jaemin knew that. He himself felt the draw of physical affection. Jeno's been so patient. So understanding. He deserves more than what Jaemin has been giving him.

"Jeno." Jaemin called for his attention.

Jeno looked up from the dewy pavement. His eyes like that of a wounded dog. Glassy and wide, awaiting punishment.

"I'm not mad at what you did." Jaemin told him.

"But you're uncomfortable." Jeno sighed, looking away from him once more.

"No. Never." Jaemin frowned. Jeno still believes Jaemin could push him away. Perhaps because Jaemin holds such a big distance between them.

"No?" Jeno questioned confused as he looked back at the other.

"Of course not." Jaemin smiled warmly. "Jeno, I could never feel uncomfortable around you. I latched myself onto you the moment I got here because you made me feel so comfortable, don't you remember? I was terrified."

"Not even after what I did?" Jeno asked.

Jaemin shook his head as he grabbed the alpha's arm to a halt. Jeno looked at him with confusion but Jaemin just moved in closer, giving his alpha a light kiss on the cheek.

"Not even after what you did." The prince smiled as he stepped back again. Jeno's eyes were blown wide, his ears colouring red.

"Jaemin-" Jeno tried to form a sentence but he didn't know what to say. He felt goosebumps all over his body even though his body felt as if it were ablaze.

Jaemin grabbed Jeno's hand and held it in his as he began to walk again. "I think we have surpassed hand holding only level, Jen."

_

Dongmin met Kyungjae in his chambers. He had never been in another's except his own but he wasn't surprised to see the velvet tapestries and golden trinkets scattered throughout the room. If one thing he did know about the wolf, was that he was a man of fine and wicked taste.

The wolf himself sat at a desk by the right wall. The desk was clean and polished but the maps and books upon it were worn and ragged. He turned around to Dongmin once hearing the door shut behind his guest. He gave him one of his sickeningly sweet smiles that drove Dongmin up the wall.

"Good morning, friend." Kyungjae sang.

Dongmin scuffed as he walked over to the other, "I am not your friend."

"Well said." The wolf grinned, "Now, getting right to business, the route that I showed you last night is the safest and quickest route but after you and your group of humans had broken in, guards now patrol the courtyard all night."

"I'll take care of them." Dongmin assured.

"That's... heroic and all but you won't make it passed the first two." Kyungjae stated as he picked up a piece of paper from his desk, "I have a better option. Just after dawn the palace staff and guards have their breakfast by the kitchens. During that time there will be no guards by the courtyard. That is when you'll go. I'll have horses ready for you by the forest all you'll need is you and the other two. Is that clear?"

"When will we go?" Dongmin inquired.

"Whenever you tell your companions and give me the okay." Kyungjae confirmed.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Dongmin panicked as he did not want to be seen with the wolf but Kyungjae remained unfazed.

"Come in." The wolf answered.

In came the small fawn and his hesitant stature. Kyungjae frowned at the sight of the other. Dongmin stood quietly as if he believed that if he made no sound he'd disappear.

"What are you doing here?" Kyungjae questioned with a tone of aggression.

"C-Chaewon is unwell s-so I'm taking over her duties until s-she recovers, Sir." Renjun stumbled as his ears were pinned back on his lowered head.

"Very well." Kyungjae hummed as Renjun scurried into changing the sheets. The wolf turned back to Dongmin as he smiled apologetically, "Now, are we on the same track?"

"Yes." Dongmin nodded, his eyes on Renjun. He knew the fawn was friends with Jaemin. He could tell the prince that he saw him here. Jaemin would question why he would be around such a person as Kyungjae and Dongmin wanted to tell the prince why at the right time.

Kyungjae chuckled, "Don't worry about him. He won't tell anyone. Isn't that right, little doe?"

Renjun silently shook his head. Kyungjae frowned before he scolded, "Use your words."

"N-No." Renjun stuttered as he patted down the clean sheets.

"See? And you think he's a threat?" Kyungjae laughed mockingly at Dongmin.

Dongmin scowled at his harmed pride, "I'll see you when I'm ready."

Kyungjae smiled before Dongmin left the room, sparing one last glance to Renjun as he did. The fawn wanted to shrink within himself. Kyungjae's words cut him like knives and what hurt was that Renjun didn't want to leave now that he was alone with him. The alpha was always best to Renjun when he was alone with him. Kisses the wounds he caused and causes some more while he's at it. But at least he kisses them, most don't.

"My little doe." Kyungjae called.

"Y-Yes?" Renjun answered, his back faced to the alpha as he placed the clean pillows on the bed.

"Turn around."

Renjun gulped as he turned around, ears pinned back and arms stiff by his sides. Kyungjae looked at him for a moment. His gaze hard but his eyes warm. Renjun felt his limbs loosen and his ears slowly relax. Kyungjae unraveled his armed from where they were crossed in front of his chest and lifted them slightly in a beckon.

"Come here, my little doe." He spoke softly, caringly. Renjun walked over to the alpha, his hands finding their way to rest in front of him uncertainly.

Once Renjun stood in front of him, Kyungjae raised his hand to the fawn's face. His thumb gracing his soft skin lightly. His other hand reached out to Renjun's and untangled them from their shy hold.

"Did I startle you?" He asked and deep down Renjun knew he didn't really care but in that moment it felt like he did.

The fawn nodded gently in the alpha's palm. Kyungjae then moved his hand along Renjun's temple, tucking a loose lock behind his ear. The action causing Renjun's ears to flicker and his eyes sparkle. With Kyungjae's other hand, he wrapped it around the fawn's waist, pulling him closer. Renjun's heart pounded within his rib cage as Kyungjae eased him onto his lap. He wanted to touch the alpha. To leave kisses all over his face and hold him in his arms but he knew not to. Kyungjae didn't like it.

Kyungjae pulled Renjun into a kiss. It was rough and hungry. He could feel the alpha growling on his tongue. His claws digging crescents into the flesh on his waist. It hurt but Renjun knew he did it because he wanted him. His body tensed and his ears turned back in pain when Kyungjae began to bit his lips, the taste of his own blood rich on his tongue. The alpha then went down, gnawing at the sensitive skin of the fawn like prey. Renjun whimpered as they continued, Kyungjae unbuttoning the smaller's shirt to nibble at the flesh of his chest, his teeth colouring the fawn's skin red and soon purple. He picked the fawn up as he stood from the chair, carrying him over to the bed.

"N-No, wait. I just resheeted it!" Renjun protested.

Kyungjae smirked as he laid the smaller on the freshly made bed. He pulled off his outer garment and undergarment before crawling over the fawn and undressing him.

"And you'll do it again because you're my good little doe, aren't you?" He grinned. Renjun nodded softly in reply as Kyungjae's mouth bit the silky skin of the fawn's hip. His tongue lapping at the bite mark as Renjun winced.

"I told you to use your words." Kyungjae growled as his head disappeared between the fawn's legs.

"Y-Yes." Renjun croaked as his eyes squeezed shut. 

_

In the northern garden Jaemin and Mark walked together in the midday sun. Jeno had left Jaemin to train as his duty as General entails and Haechan was once again speaking with the king. The birds among the trees sung songs of the wind and the flowers danced tales of the earth. The air thickened with the promised heat of the oncoming summer as the spring breeze played with them while it still can.

"Don't you miss home?" Mark asked, facing toward Jaemin as they walked along the stone path.

Jaemin was silent for a moment as he thought. Was the human kingdom really his home anymore? Was it ever his home?

"I'm not quite sure." The prince frowned, "I'm not even sure if I call the human kingdom home anymore."

"What?" Mark questioned with disbelief, "But it's our home. We grew up there together. Don't you miss your family? The castle staff? The sea?"

A small smile broke upon Jaemin's lips, "Perhaps, I miss my family but my actual family is here and maybe I miss Wendy and her fiddle but I also have Renjun here, and the sea? Well, yes I do but the sea isn't half as mesmerizing as the lake. You have to agree with me, Mark. People like the merfolk and water fairies will never be found near the human kingdom. Plus, the human kingdom came with a lot of horrible things."

"You've really settled in here, haven't you?" Mark smiled in which Jaemin nodded.

"I was born here, Mark. I belong here." Jaemin told him as he saw the gate to the courtyard nearing them. Haechan's pond waving specks of light on its clear surface.

"I know." Mark agreed as his gaze was caught by the flicker of sunlight from the pond. The image of Haechan's scared eyes and his begging tears from the night he first met him appeared in his mind. Mark remembered being in awe by his golden tail and warm skin. He remembered how he had to help him walk and dress and how Haechan begged him not to leave him and how he promised he wouldn't. "I feel it too..." Mark admitted, "In other ways."

Jaemin looked at Mark with confusion. The older stared off into the pond in silence. His expression changed ever so slightly as he thought. Jaemin continued to look at him, trying to guess what he was thinking but all he could gather was that Mark was troubled.

"Jaemin..." Mark spoke after a while.

"Yes?" The prince answered.

Mark hesitated for moment before he looked at Jaemin and continued, "I-I think... I think I may have feelings for Haechan. I know this isn't okay, Jaemin. I'm not okay. This shouldn't happen. I'm a man and he's one too. It's not okay. I shouldn't feel this way but I do and I tried to make it stop, I really did, but you should see the way he looks at me like-"

"Like you're his everything." Jaemin smiled. Mark dreaded telling him this but the prince was over the moon to hear it.

"Exactly." Mark sighed in defeat.

"Mark," Jaemin began, "If it is okay for me to have feelings for Jeno then it is okay for you to have feelings for Haechan. The wolf kingdom, this world that we've been introduced to, it doesn't punish those for loving. It doesn't damn those who are different. And Haechan deserves someone as loyal and caring as you, Mark. His eyes brighten when he sees you and don't think that I haven't noticed how you look like you're floating on air when you're around him. What you two have is extraordinary. Don't take that for granted, Mark. Love is open here. This isn't the human kingdom. It's okay."

Mark stood quietly for another moment as he thought about what the prince had said. He knew the wolf kingdom was different to the human kingdom. The culture and the people are nearly exact opposites but as much as the wolf kingdom had become a home for Jaemin, the human kingdom was still Mark's home. He was human. He had to abide by their rules. Or did he? The wolf kingdom has accepted him so far and perhaps he was welcomed to stay if he desired to.

"I don't know, Jaem." Mark sighed tiredly. Jaemin said nothing else and just hugged the older and that's all that Mark needed for him to know that it was okay. That Jaemin would always be okay with whoever or whatever he was.


	16. Jeno, I Feel Weird

It was raining, pouring heavily. The day was only in its early hours of the morning. The sky was still wrapped in its dark navy cloak of night and the dawn barely laid its golden hue on the grey canopy of clouds. The castle's stone walls thundered and rumbled with the wind and water. It was colder than usual, in more than one way.

Renjun woke to his usual ache and sting he felt when he spent the night with Kyungjae. He rolled over like he did most times, stealing a gaze at the alpha in his peaceful state before he awoke. His face looking ever so lovely, so loving. Renjun liked him best like this. It made him forget about everything the alpha said to him that made him feel like nothing, made him forget everything he did to him that caused scars deeper than the flesh. With only the warmth between them and the songs of the rain, Renjun could almost lie to himself, convince himself that Kyungjae cared.

He sighed gently to himself as he sat up, hissing at the sharp pain in his tail bone as he did. He looked back at Kyungjae beside him, his eyes closed and soft like butterfly wings. 'Just one kiss', Renjun thought, 'Just one. He wouldn't even notice. He's asleep.' He smiled before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss upon Kyungjae's lips. His smile grew bigger as he pulled away slowly only to be gripped by the neck in a tight and aggressive hold, Kyungjae's eyes now wide open and dark with anger.

"What was that?" He growled, Renjun's breathing picking up with panic. His ears were turned back and his eyes were avoidant of the other's frightening gaze.

"I-I.." Renjun blubbered nervously, fighting the urge to break down into tears.

"You know not to, little doe." Kyungjae growled, his claws coming out to tease the bruised skin of the faun's soft neck.

"I-I know. I k-know." Renjun broke, crying as his head hung low so the alpha wouldn't see how pathetic he looked.

Kyungjae huffed with disgust before pushing Renjun off the bed and onto the floor. "Get out." He ordered, rolling back into his sheets once again.

Renjun's cries got louder and more shattering as he picked up his clothes, his body aching not as nearly as painful as his heart. The rain got louder as if sobbing with him or at least taking pity on him and being louder for the sake of washing away his cries in its heavy sound. He shimmied his clothes back on with the shakes of his harsh sobs, his tail nestled between his legs as he left the room like a ghost.

The small faun collapsed against the wall once his cries became too much, his hands shaking in front of his face as he tried to hide himself from the world. He knew he looked disgusting with his red eyes and wet nose, his lips trembling as he took a deep inhale every now and then, his ears turned back and lowered.

It hurt so much. But what hurt even more was the fact his feelings didn't change. He would let Kyungjae walk over him a thousand times and more if he got to hold him when he slept. It made Renjun hate himself even more than he already did, more than the world did.

"Renjun?" The faun barely heard over the rain and sobs.

He felt someone kneel down next to him, their gentle arm wrapping around his back. It made him shrink further down into his knees, his hands coming closer to his face. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Renjun, what happened?" They asked with worry. Renjun knew that voice from anywhere. It was Jaemin. He felt the prince sit down next to him, another arm wrapping around his front, the other pulling him into a hug.

"N-Nothing." Renjun sniffled.

"Renjun." The young omega scolded lightly with care in mind, "You're the one that told me not to belittle my concerns. Please, it hurts me to see you like this."

"It h-hurts you?" Renjun looked up from his hands and at the prince. It hurt him? No one has ever cared enough for him to feel hurt by his sadness. No one's ever spared his tears a second glance.

"Of course. You're my friend, Renjun. One I hold very dear at that." Jaemin smiled, wiping the satiny green sleeve of his royal garment across the faun's cheek, the emerald darkening as it absorbed the older's tears.

"Thank you, Jaemin." Renjun smiled back, his ears relaxing from their turned back position.

"Will you tell me what is the matter? If you do not wish so then that is okay too." Jaemin comforted.

Renjun shook his head, assuring the prince that he was comfortable telling him. He sniffled as he sat up, Jaemin's hold around him losing to give him room. Renjun hesitated for a moment before expressing with difficulty, "I-I... I love someone who does not feel the same and I know he doesn't b-but.. I can't help but want him even though he doesn't want me, w-well, not in the same way."

"But he still wants you?" Jaemin frowned.

"Y-Yes... well, no. He wants what I give him." Renjun ignored the uncomfortable chill that ran down his spine.

"If you give him love and he wants it, doesn't that mean he loves you?" Jaemin questioned.

"No, not quite." Renjun shook his head.

"I don't understand." Jaemin's frown deepened.

"I give him my body, Jaemin." Renjun told him in which the prince's eyes blew wide.

"Oh." The younger swallowed. "B-But that has to count for something, does it not?"

"Physical attraction? Yes." Renjun nodded, "However, his attraction for me only goes as far as lust not love."

"I see." Jaemin sighed sympathetically, "And he is a wolf?"

"Unfortunately so." Renjun confirmed.

"Why is it unfortunate? Is it not accepted for couples to be of different races? But Ten and Johnny are so." Jaemin asked in confusion.

"No, it's fine. I-It's just... Well, my body isn't made for an alpha." The faun explained, grabbing the collar of his tunic and pulling it back slightly, revealing the purple bruising and bite marks.

"Renjun, I don't believe alphas do that." Jaemin stared wide-eyed and concerned at the other's injuries, "I don't believe either Jisung nor Jeno would be capable of such a thing."

When Renjun thought of it that way, he agreed. Both Jisung and Jeno were gentle even if Jeno was an army general, he'd never do such a thing.

"Y-You're right." Renjun frowned at how he could have possibly thought it was his fault for the stains Kyungjae left on his body. How he just assumed Kyungjae was harsh because he was an alpha. He was harsh because he's a harsh person.

"Come on," Jaemin stood up with a smile, his hand extended out for the smaller, "As from what I've gathered, he is not worthy of your time and it's best to find another who is."

"I-I don't..." Renjun mumbled unsurely. Kyungjae could get angry if he saw him with another or even worse, he'd like it.

"That is an order, Renjun. You wouldn't disobey an order from your prince, would you?" Jaemin challenged with a grin.

"Of course I wouldn't." Renjun forced a smile as he let the prince pull him onto his feet.

"Good." Jaemin smiled, gesturing for Renjun to follow him down the corridor in which the faun did. Renjun frowned as they went down another corridor and then another, going down several staircases as they did. He knew the castle like the back of his hand yet he had no idea where the prince was taking him. He did however, notice Dongmin and Mark leaving the dining hall. The two had probably just finished breakfast.

"Dongmin! Mark!" Jaemin smiled happily once seeing the two.

"Your highness." Dongmin greeted with a smile, his eyes landing on Renjun beside him but immediately looking away afterwards, the faun doing the same. "You are awake early this morning." He mentioned once his gaze met the prince's once again.

"Ah, yes." Jaemin chuckled, "I have been waking up early since my visit with Ten. I can't seem to sleep in anymore."

"How strange." Mark laughed, "Sleeping in is a talent of yours."

"Just as your remarkable ability to be so horrible at archery." Jaemin remarked with laughter as Mark's face stiffened.

"Oh, you're so very humorous, Jaemin." Mark huffed sarcastically.

"Hey, actually, we're about to go to the training grounds. It would be nice if you two would come along. For old times sake." Jaemin offered. Renjun frowned at the prince's words. They were going to the training grounds to find Renjun someone new? Of all places.

Old times sake? Dongmin frowned. He was still the general of the human kingdom's military. It was not in the past. Although, he had to admit, he did miss training with Mark and the prince.

"Of course." Dongmin smiled. Mark nodded in agreement. 

_

Jaemin could smell the thick cloud of betas and alphas minutes before entering the clearing by the lake's bank where the training grounds were situated. The rest heard the gritting of the sand scratch the their ears first, along with the clench of the soldier's jaws. Mark and Dongmin froze upon seeing the countless wolves far larger than them, lunging at each or manoeuvring around one another as they practised their forms. Furs of many different coats and colours shifting with the peaceful spring breeze, their eyes albeit nearly going unforeseen by the naked eye under the sunlight, glowed challenging reds and yellows.

"We should go, Sire." Dongmin insisted, his fists clenched within his pant's pockets.

Jaemin turned to him, "Are you scared, Dongmin? I thought wolves don't scare you. If you wish, you are free to leave."

"No, I am quite fine, your highness. I will stay close by your side." Dongmin told him with a smile.

"I am in no need of protection but thank you." The prince reassured him before walking ahead.

"Which one is Jeno?" Mark asked Jaemin excitedly as he came by his side, "Can you tell?"

Jaemin laughed, "Yes. I've seen him in his wolf form before."

"Which one is he then?" Mark questioned as they stopped.

Jaemin looked out into the mass of wolves who hadn't realised they were there or if they had realised, they paid no mind to them. He saw numerous white wolves among them. None of which he knew was Jeno or not. Perhaps, he couldn't tell which one was Jeno just by knowing his appearance.

Suddenly, a howl rattled the training grounds and all of the wolves immediately stopped what they were doing. One by one, they moved to form rows upon rows all facing the prince and his companions.

"What's happening?" Mark asked the prince, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I know about as much as you." Jaemin whispered back.

Then Jaemin smelt it, smelt him. He knew that scent from anywhere. A wolf, fur white and eyes red, made his way through the soldiers, cloaked in that darn beautiful scent.

"That's Jeno." Jaemin told Mark and the older nodded with wide eyes.

Jeno stopped before them, placing one paw out in front of him and the other underneath him in a bow. Jaemin looked over him to see the soldiers doing to same. He had never felt more like the wolf prince in that moment than any other. He smiled before nodding at Jeno who then rose, the soldiers doing the same. With another howl from their general, the soldiers were training once again. Jeno doing none of the sort.

"Your highness, you should keep your distance." Dongmin cautioned. Jaemin turned to him, about to say something of reassurance when someone else did.

"He's fine, Dongmin." Mark glared tiredly, "Jeno is the last person here that would hurt him."

"He's not a person-"

"Yes, he is." Mark rebuked. He had always respected the older but lately Mark had picked up on his unneeded paranoia over the wolves. How much longer do they have to stay with them for him to realise that they are good people? He looked at Jaemin with a smile and gestured for him to go to Jeno.

The prince smiled back before walking over to Jeno, his mate's eyes not straying from as he did. As soon as he stood before the other, he lifted his hand to the soft fur of his alpha's cheek, loving the way the fur felt underneath his palm. Jaemin then placed his forehead against him, his eyes closing as Jeno's did.

"That was quite impressive what you did back there." Jaemin told him with an underlying chuckle, "Why didn't you do it the first time I visited you here?"

Jeno eyes opened at the same time Jaemin's did, their blue and red gazes meeting each other. Jeno lightly licked Jaemin's cheek playfully causing the younger to laugh at such an action.

"Apology accepted." Jaemin smiled widely until he felt a shiver down his spine, one that made his whole body shake and his neck twitch. Jeno caught the spike in his scent. He didn't know what to do. He kept nuzzling Jaemin as the prince felt his whole body become overcome tremendous tingling.

"J-Jeno... I feel weird." Jaemin groaned, his body still shaking. By this time Mark, Dongmin and Renjun were running towards the prince in panic. Renjun had an inkling of what might be happening, but for Jaemin's sake, he hopes he's wrong.

And before he knew it, like a bolt of lighting through his body, Jaemin turned. Eyes of blue and fur of gold, ruined emerald garments of silk laying on the sand. His legs were shaking like a newborn calf but his ears were flicking everywhere. He thought his sight and hearing was unfathomable before, he could see the minuscule droplets of water on the sand, smell the oak trees on the other side of the lake. He turned to Jeno and he must have knew how he felt because he just nuzzled him closer, licking the fur behind Jaemin's ears softly.

Jaemin could feel his tail hit his sides as it wagged enthusiastically. He turned to Mark like an excited pup and the older laughed at him. The prince couldn't help but realise how much smaller Mark was to him in this form, how much smaller Renjun was if it were even possible for the other to look smaller. Jaemin then turned back to Jeno, nibbling his alpha's ear before running off towards the lake. Jeno's tail sparked into action as he followed his mate into the water. Jaemin flicked water at him with his back legs as Jeno quickly caught up to him, gently biting at his ears in victory once he did.

"I'll go get Jaemin some new garments." Renjun told Mark as he looked onward at the two mates with a fond smile before leaving. Mark nodded before removing his eyes from his friends, turning to see Dongmin where the other stood stiff and enraged. The older shook his head before leaving, mumbling the words, "black magic." as he did.

Mark couldn't help but frown at his old friend's suspicious behaviour. It was almost as he resented Jaemin but Dongmin was incapable of such a thing. Mark could only assume Dongmin resented the truth about Jaemin and from what Mark had learnt, resentment was a dangerous weapon. 

_

Mark went looking for Dongmin after Renjun had come back with the prince's new garments. Jaemin wasn't there for much longer as Jeno had to continue with training. Jaemin respected his duties and left with Renjun. He did insist for Mark to follow them to the library as the prince had finished reading all the books Renjun had gotten him but Mark declined. He had to question Dongmin about his recent behaviour before it became something that destroyed the acceptance the wolves had for them.

He wondered down the halls and searched in any room he suspected the older might have went in. He assumed that he'd be somewhere in the back of castle. Dongmin didn't look like he wanted to be near anyone and barely anyone was there beside the odd guard here and there. Luckily, they trusted their human guests enough to let them wonder the castle without causing havoc.

He thought of asking a guard if they had seen Dongmin but they said no. He kept looking, going further and further to the back of the castle until he came across a courtyard. A fountain in the middle and a gate on the other side. Mark smiled. If he were missing home he would go closest to home he could and that was north garden. That was exactly where he went when he was homesick after-all.

He entered the garden without making a sound, if Dongmin heard him coming he might try to avoid him. Who knows what he was mumbling earlier but Mark swore it was nothing good, nothing you'd want to tell a friend anyways.

The trees began to rustle and the grass began to dance. Words not known to him swam in the air, tickling his ears with their song. Humming like humming he had not ever heard before. Smooth and gentle, warm and soothing. A voice of something he could only ever describe as heavenly. There's no way something not from the clouds would sing like so. An angel. Mark concluded. It could only be such.

He followed the sound along the stone path and all and behold it was an angel. In a dress of orange and turquoise like one he had never seen. It had no sleeves and it draped over their body like waves cover the shore. A line of pearls ran across the waist like a belt and around the mid-biceps where more orange and turquoise fell onto the arms as if to act like sleeves. Then shells of all different colours, shapes and sizes dressed the bottom of the garment from which Mark can see only reaches their ankles, their feet completely bare.

"Mark." Haechan greeted with a smile.

Mark looked up from Haechan's clothing and at his gentle smile. He felt his heart raise.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Mark asked as he walked over to the other. He was kneeling by his pond.

"I just finished talking to the king and he gave me this," Haechan said sadly as he touched the fabric of his dress, "He told me I should have it since it's a traditional puella dress."

"A puella?" Mark questioned.

Haechan nodded before looking at the other, "He said I'm a puella. It's like the omega of water nymphs."

"Oh," Mark nodded as he knelt down next to him. He looked at the dress and smiled, "You're beautiful. I-I mean the dress. The dress is beautiful." He quickly blurted, sighing in embarrassment afterward as he rested his head in his palm.

Haechan smile grew nonetheless, "Thank you."

"So, why are you sitting here by yourself?" Mark asked again.

Haechan's smile dropped as he looked back at the pond, "I-I... I'm the only one... left."

Mark's heart dropped. "But that doesn't mean you're alone, Haechannie. You're not alone, you know that." The older assured him.

"I know." Haechan looked up at him with a smile. "I just... I don't know." He sighed tiredly.

Haechan looked back down again at his hands laid in his lap. It was such a strange feeling. He knew he wasn't, he knew Mark would never allow that but he was alone in a different way. The last of his kin and he knew nothing about them. He didn't even know he was one until the king had told him he first morning he spent at the castle. He was the only one therefore, he was alone.

He saw a hand grace over the back of his hand, the fingertips lightly brushing across his skin as they passed over his thumb and into his palm, the rough fingers gently grasping his own. He looked over at Mark who only gave him a light smile of reassurance as his thumb softly rubbed Haechan's hand. The nymph couldn't help the smile that broke across his lips, feel it grow as he saw Mark's get wider at his.

"You know what, Mark?" Haechan asked, earning a frown from the other.

"What?" Mark cocked his head.

"I am alone but that's okay because I have you." The nymph chimed in content before looking back at the pond.

Mark nodded, his heartbeat doing crazy things within his chest. He looked back at the pond too and took in a deep breath, "And I have you too, right?"

Mark felt Haechan's hand clench as he saw the younger nod, "You dragged me out of this pond. Now you have to drag me everywhere else."

Mark laughed and as did Haechan. Neither could deny the strong pull in their chests like one chain tugging their hearts together. They couldn't deny they loved the feeling either. Mark wasn't sure if he really missed the human kingdom after all if he had this here.

_

In a room where a large table was covered in ancient scriptures and worn leather scrolls, five people stood around discussing the recent events of the moon festival and the entailed for their kingdom. One was the king of course, his hobbled figure leaning over the object as he read the words of his ancestors for any foreseeing moment in the past that may help their inquiry. It was the king's private study where they had gathered to make sense of the goddess' prophecy. Ten stood beside the king, Johnny at his side. At the other end of the table Calcifer and Feng stood in contemplation as the goddess' words ran rapid in their heads.

"You are the bridge and the gate. Connect those who should dwell together but forbid those who are evil to enter." Calcifer mumbled to himself. They knew the prophecy was about the prince as the goddess had spoken to him directly however they couldn't make sense of the words. "He must have to join us with another kingdom but also protect us from another." Calcifer reasoned.

"He is from the human kingdom, is he not?" Feng questioned, "Perhaps, he is meant to unite our kingdoms."

"Or maybe he is supposed to protect us from them." Ten spoke with suspension.

"Whatever it is, there is another kingdom that he is either meant to unite us with or protect us from." The king frowned, his finger rubbing against his chin as he thought.

"We are allied with all of the other kingdoms." Johnny shook his head in confusion. "We are already united with them but none of them are a threat against us either."

"Exactly." Calcifer agreed, his eyebrows mirroring the same frown as every other face in the room.

"The Echoes." Ten mumbled. "We are not allied with the Echoes. Only the elves are."

The king's heart dropped a beat before picking up to its regular pace again. He looked at Ten with caution, "Do you believe so? Spirits do not care about our lands. They'd rather stay beyond the Point where they're safe in the Echoes."

"I'm not sure." Ten spoke with uncertainty, "That is the only kingdom we do not have an alliance with beside the humans."

"And," Johnny coughed with his head down, "The dynirs."

"They would not dare come near us." Calcifer's voice began to raise with anger.

"It is still a possibility, Calcifer." The king reasoned. "As much as we'd not like to think so, it is."

Calcifer nodded as his shoulders relaxed. Feng gave him a gentle smile as his rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. They were practically family after all and they treated each other as so.

"What about the 'friend is now a foe' part." Feng questioned, "Who are the prince's friends."

"When they came to us there was Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, Renjun and the two humans with him." Johnny answered. "Is there anyone else he maybe friends with, Sire?" Johnny asked the king.

"Only Haechan. He's a water nymph so I doubt he'd pose a threat." The king answered.

"Only if it is the Echoes who are coming for us." Calcifer responded. The king looked up from the table and at his old friend who shrugged, "It is a possibility."

"If the Echoes are truly going to harm us, we have more than just a water nymph to worry about. The kitsune still lives within the White Forest and he is much more powerful than a young water spirit." The king stated.

"Well, I doubt Chenle and Jisung would ever be able to do such a thing." Feng insisted, in which Calcifer nodded his head in agreement.

"Renjun wouldn't harm anyone. It isn't in his nature." Johnny said in the faun's defence. No one could disagree.

"And Jeno's his mate. He wouldn't be able to do such a thing even if he deeply wanted to." Ten informed as he continued to think.

"What about his human companions?" Feng asked the king. "Are they trustworthy?"

"Only one." The king frowned.

_

Mark woke up upon hearing movement in his room. Everything was completely pitch-black in the night's embrace. He had no idea what time is was but he knew it was still the middle of the night. No one would be up at this time. No one who was up to any good.

He stayed still as he pretended to sleep until the intruder would come close enough for him to attack if he needed to. He heard the door to his chambers close. Someone must have mistaken his room for their's and left. That is what he thought until he heard footsteps slowly approaching him. Perhaps it was Dongmin. Maybe he wanted to talk about his strange behaviour today or maybe make sure Mark wouldn't tell anyone about it. Mark had seen the things Dongmin had done to make sure people don't talk in the human kingdom and he'd rather not be a victim of it.

He rolled over so his back was no longer facing the intruder, it now completely against the mattress for an easier attack. He carefully opened his eyes slightly to try and see where they were. Then he felt the bed dip and he immediately lunged at the stranger but their weight was pinned on top of him. He could barely move.

"Mark, are you awake?" Haechan asked confused and quite surprised. He could feel the older's frantic heart beat against his chest. He moved so his face was directly above his, just making out Mark's frozen features. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I couldn't fall asleep... I-I.. I just wanted to be with you. It's strange, right?" Haechan asked, looking away in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, impeccably strange. I-I mean you're not strange. You're quite wonderful actually. I m-mean... never mind." Mark groaned, rubbing his eyes in self-hatred. The more his heart calmed down, the more he felt Haechan's body against his. It only made his heart pick up again. He doubted he'd be going back to sleep now.

"Oh, okay." The nymph said as if nothing had happened.

Haechan shuffled his body down so his head could rest on Mark's chest and closed his eyes, sighing peacefully. All he could think about is how Mark called him wonderful and the things it did to his heart. The arm Mark wrapped around him didn't help either. Neither of them were helping each other sleep. Not when they danced in each other's minds like the sun's light did to the plains at dawn. Not when they could feel each other this close, in the closeness they wished to feel all day.


	17. It's All Because of You

"Jaemin, are you awake?" Renjun questioned as he knocked on the prince's door. He looked back at Jeno behind him, the other looking hesitant as the faun pushed open the door.

"Wait. I should just meet him at breakfast." Jeno insisted as he grabbed the smaller's sleeve, stopping him from entering the room.

"Don't be silly, Jeno." Renjun rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he'll love to wake up to your face."

Jeno's face grimaced in uncertainty, "Or he'll freak out and i'll be back to square one."

"Fine. Stay out here if you wish." Renjun groaned before entering the prince's chambers. As he walked in he saw that the canopy's curtains were still undrawn and the subtle sound of shallow breathing hustled the air. He pulled back the sheer curtain slightly to see a tuff of the prince's hair just peaking out above the blanket.

Renjun could only assume that he was finally sleeping like his usual self again. After all, he wasn't up at the crack of dawn like he had been the past few days.

"Jaemin, breakfast is in fifteen." The faun stated loudly as he walked away from the bed and into the bathroom to run a bath for the other.

Jaemin groaned as he pulled back the blanket slightly, peaking over it with squinted eyes and a scowl. He heard the water hitting the bottom of the bath in its hurriedly manner as he propped himself onto his elbows, reaching out in a stretch to draw the curtain. He frowned at the one who welcomed him at the other side of the curtain. He thought he was dreaming at first but everything felt too real to be a dream.

"G-Good morning." Jeno stuttered nervously with a cautious smile. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as he looked away from Jaemin to avoid his gaze.

"Good morning." Jaemin grinned, trying so evidently to hide his laughter at Jeno's strange behaviour. "What brings you to my chambers?" He questioned, his grin growing as he shuffled out of his bed.

"I came to tell you that I have no training today." Jeno told him, his shoulders relaxing at Jaemin's comfortable manner.

"Meaning you are free today, yes?" Jaemin asked and the older nodded, "Are you asking to spend the day with me, Jeno-ah?" The prince smirked admirably.

Jeno nodded once more which only made the other's grin widen. He couldn't handle the immense warmth swell in his chest as he looked away from the other and around the room, looking for anything to change the subject. He then smiled at the bed and commented, "Interesting colour choice."

Jaemin looked back at the bed and nodded, "Peach is my favourite colour."

"It is?" Jeno raised his eyebrows, "It's very beautiful."

"I wouldn't exactly call a colour I found beautiful as 'interesting'." Jaemin smirked. Jeno laughed with an admitting shrug.

"I prefer cooler colours." Jeno confessed, "But I could only imagine how beautiful warm tones look on you." He mused, making Jaemin's eyes flash blue at the compliment, a strange squeeze pulling at his chest.

"Your bath is ready, Jaemin." Renjun called as he entered the room once more. The prince nodded before leaving to the bathroom. "Come on, Jeno. You'll see him at breakfast." Renjun said, ushering the taller out of the room to leave Jaemin alone to bathe.

Walking out into the corridor once more, Renjun was ready to part ways with Jeno as the other went to breakfast and he continued with his duties. However, the wolf stopped and turned to the other, inviting him to accompany him to the dining hall. Renjun agreed, he could see the cogs clocking around in Jeno's head.

As they walked Jeno requested, "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course," Renjun answered, an obvious tone in his voice, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm planning to take Jaemin out today and I'd appreciate it if you could leave something in his room while we're there." Jeno informed with a smile. The faun nodded straight away.

"What would you like me to leave there?" Renjun inquired, a giddy skip in his step. He loved romance. Although, he was never on the receiving end, it was still wonderful to help others with it.

"I will give it to you later." The wolf told him.

"I'm sure Jaemin will love it." Renjun smiled. Jeno's grin widen at the statement like a happy toddler who was just told that they could have another sweet.

The faun patted the taller's shoulder encouragingly as they arrived at the front of the dinning hall. "I hope you have a fun day, Jeno." Renjun chimed before leaving down the corridor once again. Jeno felt like he couldn't stay still as he thought about the day. He hadn't spent a lot of time with Jaemin in a long while and today it was just them.

He entered the dining hall, being immediately welcomed by the king's smile and Dongmin's unpleasant loathing presence. Mark and Haechan had yet to arrive it seemed, leaving the air silent and somewhat stale.

"Good morning." The king greeted, his voice bellowing in the quiet.

"Good morning." Jeno answered as he sat down. Dongmin still ate in silence as he seemed to not even acknowledge the others in the room.

"I heard along the grapevine that you are planning on spending the day with Jaemin today." The king stated with a playful smile barely tickling his lips. Dongmin seemed to break his facade to quickly give Jeno a glare before anyone saw.

"Yes, your majesty." Jeno smiled.

"I'm sure he'll love it." The king mused as he went back to eating his meal, his smile growing as Jaemin entered the room. The prince was knee-deep in a conversation with Mark and Haechan.

"Good morning." The king greeted once again. They answered with their own 'good morning's as they sat down, their conversation carried across the table as they did.

"Mark, it's okay." Jaemin mused with chuckled as he began to eat.

"But nothing happened!" Mark whined in defence, his hands refusing to pick up the utensils until he got his point across.

"No, we slept. That happened." Haechan remarked as he took a bite of fruit.

"Together." Jaemin stated with a grin and Haechan nodded a confused frown upon his face. He didn't understand why the two were having such a big debate about it.

"You slept together?" Dongmin grimaced at Mark, his face twisting so much it almost looked painful.

"Yes-" Haechan answered.

"No!" Mark intervened before defending himself, "We didn't sleep together. We shared a bed because Haechan was scared."

"You comforted him?" The king asked curiously.

"Yes, I did." Mark confirmed firmly, finally gifting his hunger a piece of food as he began to eat in frustration.

"That's kind of you." The king pointed out.

"Mark is very kind." Haechan informed with a smile, making Mark's chest thud like a war drum.

"That's good to know, Haechan." The king smiled at the nymph before looking at Jaemin. They seemed to share a silent conversation among themselves for a moment. One in which the king asked a question and Jaemin answered with a nod and a bright smile before looking back at Mark and Haechan.

"So, what is on your agenda today, Jeno?" The king asked curiously. Although, the playful tone did not go silent in his voice.

"It's a surprise, your highness." Jeno answered before looking at Jaemin. The prince lifted his brows in both curiosity and excitement.

"I look forward to it." Jaemin grinned happily. 

_

Jeno and Jaemin left not long after breakfast. The breeze was frail and the sun was gentle. Warmth licked at their skin as they walked downed the stone pavement. Jeno had not said a word since they had left. He wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Jen, where are we going?" Jaemin questioned for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Jeno kept walking with a smirk plastered upon his joyful features. Jaemin would be lying if he said the expression didn't make himself grin.

He picked up the alpha's hand and held it in his own, swinging it gently in the rhythm of their steps. Jeno softly rubbed the skin of Jaemin's hand like he were feeling the surface a of river's stone. A soothing and pleasant feeling.

"Your highness." A familiar woman spoke. Jaemin knew not of her name but of her face and scent. She was holding a basket of apples in her arms, her scent of lavender and sesame seed strong within her presence. "Would you like an apple? They're the sweetest in the kingdom."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the prince cannot. He had just eaten a few moments ago." Jeno politely informed the woman. Jaemin apologised to her as she gave them an understanding smile.

"Another time, your majesty." She suggested with a bow.

"Of course. I would be delighted." Jaemin nodded, a kind smile on his lips. The woman returned the smile before mumbling something to herself as she walked away. The prince turned to Jeno with a subtle frown, "Do you know her?"

"No, I have not seen her before." Jeno answered as they continued to walk, "Although, those apples did look delicious."

"I agree." Jaemin chuckled, "I have not seen apples like that since the great harvest."

"The great harvest?" Jeno quirked a brow.

"Oh, yes." Jaemin beamed, "I was only nine when it happened. I remember how bright the orchards and fields were with fruit and crops. It was such a lovely summer. I got to teach Jangmi how to swim."

"Who is Jangmi?" Jeno asked. By the way Jaemin mused so happily he could only assume it was someone important to him.

"She's my little sister." Jaemin answered with fond.

"Do you miss her? Do you miss your human family?" Jeno asked, the slight hesitance straining his voice ever so slightly like he was afraid to ask.

Jaemin lowered his head for a moment as he thought. He told Mark he didn't miss the human kingdom and well, he didn't. Although, he could not deny he missed his human family. They were the people he grew up with after all.

"Yes," The prince nodded as he looked back up at the alpha, "But my home is here now. It always was here."

Jeno smiled at that. "Come on," He told the other as he pulled him off onto a road he had not seen before, "It's this way."

"But the market place is back that way." Jaemin retorted as he looked back at the road from where they had just came.

"I am not taking you to the market place." Jeno smirked mischievously.

Jaemin and Jeno walked along in silence as the prince's mind went wild with curiosity. Jeno continued to lead him further and further out of the capital. He knew they couldn't be going far as they had no horses but he knew not where. The White Forest ran along side them as they were now walking down a dirt road. On their other side was rolling hills and plentiful fields. He could not see any of the villages he could see from his chamber's windows, only the mountains far beyond the horizon. He had never seen something so ginormous. No trees, no hills, no castles. They were truly magnificent with their armour of stone and heads of snow.

Jeno caught his gawk of amazement. He knew not that much of the human kingdom but he knew that it was surrounded by sea and forest. He had never seen the sea himself but he knew if he ever did he'd be wearing the exact same expression Jaemin was wearing.

"That's the elf kingdom. The tallest peak is called the Point." Jeno told him as he pointed to the mountain range Jaemin stared at.

The prince let out a single laugh. It was one of disbelief and bewilderment. He shook his head with the same chuckle and said, "I had read about elves in one of my books. Although, I had completely forgotten they existed. Do any elves live within the capital? I'd like to meet them."

Jeno smiled fondly but shook his head, "No, but the royal families of each kingdom is required to visit any said kingdom when an important event happens."

Jaemin nodded before asking, "What important events might that be?"

"A coronation, royal birth, wedding or funeral." Jeno answered, "As you can imagine, they have not visited our kingdom in quite some time."

"When was the last time we visited one of theirs?" Jaemin questioned.

"The king went to the elf kingdom a few years ago upon the birth of the elf king's first born and before that he went to the faun kingdom for the king's coronation." Jeno informed as he stopped at an opening in the forest.

Jaemin frowned as he looked into the woods, the dense green bright with the gifts of spring. He looked back at Jeno and asked, "Are we here?"

"Not yet." Jeno smiled, "But nearly."

"Leading me into the woods, Jen? Should I be afraid?" Jaemin questioned cheekily.

"Very." Jeno widened his eyes with a colossal grin before pulling the prince along with him into the forest.

Jaemin's nose was welcomed by the colourful sea of scents the forest wore along with it's glorious views. The grass looked as smooth as velvet and the trees climbed tall into the sky, drops of golden light raining upon what's underneath. It was beautiful. In the human kingdom the forest was feared as children were taught to believe beasts lived within but as he turned to Jeno he showed no sign of fear. His scent remained calm and pleasant, and his hand soft within his.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jeno smiled at him. Jaemin looked at him in bewilderment. He was not afraid. Only Jaemin wasn't afraid of the forest. That's what he grew up believing and he thought he was strange for doing so.

"You're not scared?" The prince frowned in confusion. Jeno mirrored the same expression after the odd inquiry.

"No, why? Are you? Nothing will happen to you out here. I promise." Jeno assured, rubbing his mate's hand comfortingly.

Jaemin shook his head before answering, "I'm not scared. I've never been scared of the forest. Everyone else is."

Jeno laughed, "Why would someone be scared of the forest? Our ancestors lived here before the kingdoms were created."

"Really?" Jaemin cocked his head in question, "B-But.." But beasts lived within the forest. That's what he was taught to believe but he never did. It felt too welcoming to be dangerous and once he thought about it, no beasts live in the forest, he knows that now. Come to think of it, he learnt that here so the wolves had always know such stories were not true.

"But you grew up in a kingdom that isolated itself from difference. The floor of leaves is much different to the stone or wood of human houses. I understand but here no pups are taught that. Many of them play in the forest actually." Jeno chuckled, "I used to. In fact, that's where I'm taking you."

"You're taking me to where you used to play?" Jaemin quirked a brow, a big grin on his face.

"Yes, and it's more beautiful than it sounds." Jeno defended himself making the prince laugh.

"I'm sure it's wonderful." Jaemin smiled.

As they continued to walk Jeno lead them to a place where the trees seemed more condensed and bushes swallowed most of the space. "Hey, watch your head." Jeno warned before crouching down. He lifted a branch and shuffled under it. He continued to hold it as Jaemin went underneath it as well. They continued through the bush, branches and leaves hugging them as they crammed their way through until Jeno saw a small opening a short distance away. The gap was like a beam of light from the sun on a cloudy day, lighting up the shadow of the bush like a lighthouse.

"We're here." Jeno turned back to his mate, an excited smile wide upon his cheeks. Jaemin felt his heart beat raise with anticipation as his alpha lead him to the opening.

The prince watched as his alpha exited the crammed space, his feet only visible through the hole. He watched them spin around as Jeno looked at his surrounding before he crouched down and looked through the opening, "Come on." He spoke softly as he lifted the branches to make the hole bigger for his mate to fit through. Jaemin carefully crawled through the opening, making sure not to damage the garment Kun worked so hard on. The grass was so soft on his fingers as if it were made by the same silk of his sheets.

The young omega saw a hand held out for him. He looked up from the grass to Jeno smiling down at him. He took his alpha's hand and let the other help him up and onto his feet. He dusted off his clothes before looking back up again. His breath seemed to get stuck in his throat as he became speechless. It was beautiful.

They were in a small clearing where yellow and white flowers grew. To their left was what Jaemin could only guess as one of the oldest trees in the forest. It was so large it was like a wall, the roots like giant columns creating a room underneath the aged tree where mushrooms grew of all different sizes. Many of the trees around them had strange structures in them, plenty of which where large circles made of sticks like a bottomless nest on its side. Jaemin had never seen such a thing.

"Amazing, right?" Jeno grinned, "I used to play for hours in here."

"Oh, it's so beautiful, Jen." Jaemin beamed as looked at his mate, gems within his eyes. Jeno felt his chest squeeze and squeeze once again when the prince clenched his hand in excitement.

"See those circles in the trees?" Jeno pointed out. Jaemin nodded as they walked further into the clearing. "Spirits used to leave them all over the forest when they used to live here. Apparently, they help to guide magic through the forest."

"Magic." Jaemin said with a widened smile, his eyes blown wide as well.

"Yeah, the kind that makes every season look like spring." Jeno fantasied as he caressed the prince's hand within his own.

"Oh, I'd love to see such magic." Jaemin sighed dreamingly. Jeno laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you'll meet the kitsune one day and he'll show you." Jeno suggested. Jaemin's smile grew even bigger if possible.

"That would be a pleasure." Jaemin agreed. He lowered his head, hesitating before saying ever so gently, "Thank you for showing me this place, Jen."

"I'd show you the whole world and more if I could." Jeno told the prince in such a tender tone it made all his muscles feel soft like pillows. Jaemin let go of the alpha's hand and hugged him instead, his arms grasping each other behind Jeno's back as his head fell down to rest on the other's shoulder, his eyes closing in content.

Jeno froze for moment like he always did when Jaemin showed him any type of physical affection. He never knew what to do. What he could do without going too far but he felt so good in this moment. He knew Jaemin felt the same so he tightened his arms around his omega and squeeze him slightly as he too rested his head upon the prince's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for caring about me so much." Jaemin mumbled into his alpha's hold, "I'm so grateful for you. You have no idea. I wish I could give you everything you wanted."

Jeno's felt his heart drop at the words. "You're my mate, Jaemin-ah. You are my everything." Jeno told him as he held the other tightly, "You, hugging me right now, is giving me everything I wanted."

Jaemin lifted his head and looked at the other. The prince's face was gentle, the edges sloping sadly. "I could be better. I should be better."

"No," Jeno shook his head immediately, "You're doing amazing. You're trying and very hard at that. I can't ask anymore of you."

Jeno felt Jaemin's whole body relax within his arms as the other let go of him, his hand slowly caressing the skin of his cheek instead. He felt his breath hitch as his omega leaned in and placed a soft kiss where his thumb had just graced before pulling back and looking Jeno in the eye.

"You don't need to ask anymore." Jaemin told him.

"Ask for what?" Jeno frowned.

"If I'm okay." Jaemin smiled, "Because for the first time in my whole life, I'm so unbelievably happy I can't even begin to put it into words and it's all because of you."

Jeno felt exactly that way in the exact moment like life couldn't get any better than it is right now. His heart was racing with joy and his body hummed like the sun lived within his veins. Jaemin's arms embracing him and his him, and his omega's scent sending waves of content through his mind. He was so unbelievably happy and it was all because of Jaemin.

Jeno placed the softest kiss against his omega's cheek before placing another. He felt Jaemin's fingers comb the hair by his ears in such a caring manner Jeno was sure if they weren't standing he would start to fall asleep.

Jaemin kissed his alpha's temple with a laugh once the other rested his hand back on his shoulder. He continued to stroke his hair as Jeno closed his eyes.

"Do this to me every night when we get married." Jeno told him, his words no more louder than a whisper.

Jaemin smiled before asking, "But what if I fall asleep before you?"

Jeno raised his head from the other's shoulder before stating, "Then I will not sleep until you wake up."

"That's very irresponsible of you, general." Jaemin chuckled with a smirk, "How are you supposed to run an army when you haven't even slept?"

"Spoken like a real prince." Jeno smiled at Jaemin's playful behaviour.

"Spoken like a past general." Jaemin corrected.

Jeno smirked, "A general much better than I?"

"Indeed." Jaemin nodded.

"He wouldn't happen it be around, would he?" Jeno frowned as he looked around. Jaemin hit him with a laugh.

"How dare you insult my years of military training?" Jaemin questioned with a chuckle. He pushed the other away, the embrace of his alpha no longer as Jeno was now a good couple of metres away from him.

Jeno raised his brows challengingly as he bent his knees and held his fists up. Jaemin felt excitement bubble up inside him as he took the same position. He hadn't done any training since he was in the human kingdom let alone a friendly bustle.

"I have to say, hand to hand human combat is not my forte." Jeno admitted as they walked around each other, silently waiting for the first move.

"That's a shame because that's exactly my forte." Jaemin smized, dropping to his feet quickly as he swung his leg at Jeno's ankles. Jeno was quick to jump over it like he were jumping rope.

"It's not my forte but that doesn't mean I'm not decent at it." Jeno grinned proudly. Jaemin felt the most competitive he had ever felt. He was always the best in combat. He was always the quickest and the strongest, but then again, he only fought humans. Wolves were a different story, let alone an alpha. However, Jaemin wasn't going to give up that easily.

The prince dropped his position and stood up straight before walking backwards. Jeno frowned at him before his eyes widen. Jaemin ran at him at full speed. Jeno prepared himself to take the omega's body weight when it never came. The other slid between his legs and quickly stood up just as fast before pushing him. Jeno, still confused as to what was happening, fell to the ground at the sudden force behind him. However, he quickly gathered his bearings and rolled over to get up but couldn't upon Jaemin's weight on top of him, his pleased grin wide on his cheeks.

"You're pretty decent." Jaemin huffed to catch his breath before leaning down and giving his alpha a well deserved kiss on his forehead.

Jeno chuckled as he sat up. He looked at Jaemin's garment to see the light green grass stains on the emerald fabric. Jaemin looked down at his knees where the other had seemed to be looking and immediately got off him when he did.

"Oh, no." The prince whined, "Kun worked so hard on these."

Jeno stood up with a small smile. He rubbed Jaemin's shoulder reassuring before telling him, "It'll wash out. It's okay."

Jaemin clenched his jaw and sighed, "You're right. I always worry about the most ridiculous things."

"You worry because you care about other's feelings." Jeno informed, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Jaemin looked up from the stains and to his mate. He smiled as he grabbed Jeno's hand before saying, "Stop reading me like a book."

"But I want to memorise every page, and every crease and every crevice, and every fold." Jeno smiled as he rubbed the other's hand in his hold. It was beginning to be something he couldn't help but doing.

"Your way with words is beginning to make me feel ill." Jaemin grimaced with a grin.

"I'm a general, not a poet, your highness." Jeno laughed and as did Jaemin.

The prince then stopped and frowned, placing a hand over his stomach, "You wouldn't happen to be a cook, would you?"

"I'm afraid not." Jeno chuckled, "Come on, let's go back."

Jaemin nodded and followed Jeno back through the bush. The speckles of light throughout the forest had seemed to have gotten brighter as the sun made its way across the sky. When they had made their way back onto the dirt road, Jaemin was welcomed by the gentle spring breeze and warm sun once again.

"I miss autumn." Jeno sighed as they walked.

"Why? Spring is lovely." Jaemin frowned.

"It is," Jeno nodded, "But I miss the cold. I've always been one for cold weather."

"How strange." Jaemin acknowledged with a frown, "You'd love the weather in the human kingdom. The ocean always sends in ghastly winds."

"Is it beautiful?" Jeno questioned which made the prince look at him in confusion. "The ocean. Is it beautiful?" Jeno reformulated his question.

Jaemin smiled. He had never thought that Jeno would be interested in such a thing as the ocean but it appears so, and it made him happy that he did. "Yes, it's gorgeous." Jaemin answered, "It's so vast it has no end. Just a blanket of blue the reaches all the way to the horizon."

"Amazing." Jeno beamed.

"Maybe one day," Jaemin began before he lowered his head, "Maybe one day I can take you there and we can swim until our hearts content."

"That'd be lovely." Jeno told him, "And I can meet your sister."

Jaemin chuckled at that. He looked up at his mate and told him with a grin, "I'm sure she wouldn't let you leave. You're just her type."

"Lucky my mate's a general." Jeno bobbed his brows with a grin. Jaemin shook his head as he lightly laughed.

"I'll be much too busy to rescue you from a princess when I've got a whole kingdom to look after." Jaemin retorted with a chuckle.

"You'll let your mate be taken away by another?" Jeno quirked a brow. He looked serious but it was merely a joke.

Jaemin shook his head immediately. "Of course not. You wouldn't leave me for another, would you?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

Jeno frowned softly as he shook his head, "Never."

He felt his body get lighter as Jaemin's worry was replaced by a smile. The prince then began to swing their arms slightly as if he was more content with Jeno's answer then he were that the weather was warm.

From then on they made their way back in a comfortable silence. They stopped at the intersection where they had come across the woman earlier that morning. Jeno smiled at his mate before asking, "You wouldn't happen to like tarts, would you?"

"I love them." Jaemin grinned excitedly. Jeno nodded before leading them down another road. Jaemin knew exactly where this one lead. To the markets.

The markets weren't as busy as the two other times Jaemin had went. The prince could assume that it was because the rush hour of the early morning had passed. Many people were still there though, offering the prince and general greetings and smiles, several giving compliments to the couple. Jeno and Jaemin returned them before they carried along the market place until they stopped in front of a familiar store front.

"The best bakery in the kingdom." Jaemin beamed at the building before looking at his alpha in anticipation. Jeno laughed with nod before walking with the prince inside.

There were a few people inside but one would not call it busy. It was fairly quiet as only the sound of trays sliding into the oven were heard or a spoon hitting a bowl as it spun round and round, mixing it's delightful concoction. The smell however, was absolute heaven to Jaemin's nose. It was so buttery and sweet. Jaemin felt his stomach scratch for food at the delicious smell.

A young beta boy walked out from the kitchen, he wore an apron and a small mark of flower was left on his face. His eyes blew wide upon seeing the royal couple before he stumbled toward to counter and smiled goofily at them. He reminded Jaemin of his dear best friend.

"Your majesty. General." He greeted with a bow of his head before asking in a restrained voice as if he was trying not to stutter, "What can I do for you?"

"A lemon tart and a slice of apple pie, please." Jeno requested. The boy nodded quickly before shuffling back into the kitchen. Jaemin chuckled fondly at him.

"He is quite sweet, isn't he?" Jaemin asked as they sat down at one of the tables. It was quite a small table only meant to sit two people but it was charming. The wood was a light ashy colour and a couple of daffodils sat sweetly in a small white vase in the middle.

"He isn't usually like that." Jeno informed him, "He's quite energetic and loud. I think he was just a little shocked to see you."

Jaemin nodded as he sat silently with his hands in his lap, patiently waiting for their order. Jeno held in his laughter as he watched Jaemin shuffle in his seat. It had been no more than five minutes before the boy came back out again with their pie and tart in hand. Jaemin watched eagerly as the boy placed it on the table and bowed before retreating back to the kitchen once more.

The prince picked up the fork and carefully grabbed a piece of the tart. Jeno watched as he ate it, his smile growing bigger as he watched Jaemin's face relax peacefully at the taste of the lemon on his tongue.

"Good?" Jeno inquired. He already knew the answer.

"Delightful." Jaemin mused as he took another bite.

"I've got to go somewhere for a few minutes. I won't be gone for too long, okay?" Jeno told him as he stood up. Jaemin was confused at first but nodded nonetheless. Jeno gave him one last smile before he left the bakery.

He went down the market and entered a familiar store he rarely went into. He barely had any reason before but now he did. He looked around for a specific gem amongst the jewellery. It was called a sunset star. He had seen Calcifer wear a ring with one on it. It was often given to one's mate to ensure their love before they left for battle but they have not been used in that sense for quite some time. Jeno was looking for it because of it's light peach colour, the same that dressed Jaemin's bed.

He smiled happily upon seeing a gold bracelet that looked like it were vines twisting around each other, the gems sitting like roses on the metal. Jeno's sure Jaemin would love it. He grabbed the bracelet and went to the shopkeeper. After purchasing it he requested the shopkeeper to bring the item to Renjun and tell the faun that he had sent her. The shopkeeper accepted the request and left a few moments after Jeno went back to the bakery.

"The pie is just as good." Jaemin whined in delight making Jeno laugh as he sat back down.

"I told you. Best bakery in the kingdom." Jeno smiled before Jaemin offered him a piece of pie which Jeno gladly took. 

_

After Jaemin had finished most of both the tart and the pie, they went back to the castle. Jaemin was all bubbly and light. Everything about today made him soft and content, and he just wanted it to keep going and going. Jeno held his hand so gently as they walked along the corridor, the taste of lemon and apples still sweet on his tongue. He felt like he was going to combust from happiness.

"Hey, how has your day been, lover birds." Renjun grinned as he came across the two, a basket of oils and candles in his arms.

"Lovely." Jaemin swooned making Renjun smile. He was so happy for the other. He finally has found peace in Jeno.

"Well, that's lovely to hear." Renjun said before patting the basket in his arms, "But if you'll excuse me I got some things to do."

"Of course." Jaemin nodded before Renjun began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jeno stopped the faun. He turned back to Jaemin with a smile, "Just a second," The prince nodded as he watched Jeno run up to the faun. "Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I go it. I wrapped in a nice box for you and put it on his bed. You're welcome." Renjun tusked, "Now go and show him. It's fucking beautiful."

"Thank you." Jeno smiled brightly and went back to Jaemin. The prince quirked a brow as he watched the faun continue down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Jaemin questioned.

"Let me show you." Jeno said in an alluding tone which made Jaemin frown, confused.

The prince followed Jeno cautiously as he realised that they were going to his chambers. Jeno paused at the door and turned back to his mate with an excited grin on his face. Jaemin didn't know what to think. He was beyond confused.

Jeno opened the door, the golden light of the sunset blossoming Jaemin's chambers into a garden of warmth. Jeno thought it was much like Jaemin, golden and warm.

"On the bed." Jeno gestured. Jaemin looked at the bed and then at his alpha. Jeno laughed as he beckoned him, "Look."

Jaemin carefully left his alpha's side and went over to the bed. He looked back at Jeno who urged him to continue. The prince then turned back the bed and took a deep breath before drawing the canopy curtain. There, sat in the middle of his bed, was a small white box with ribbons of golden tied around it beautifully. He picked up the box and looked back at Jeno who was smiling so brightly.

"Open it." Jeno told him.

Jaemin looked at the box and began undoing the ribbons. As he did so, Jeno made his way over to him and watched as he pealed away at his gift. The prince placed the ribbons on the bed and opened the box.

"O-Oh my god, Jen." He stuttered in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Jeno questioned. Jaemin nodded as he looked back at his alpha with teary eyes and a wide smile.

"I love it very dearly." The prince affirmed. He placed the box on the bed by the ribbons and pulled Jeno into his arms. "Thank you." He mumbled into Jeno's shoulder as he squeezed the other tenderly. Jeno smiled as he squeezed the other back.


	18. Red Hilt

The king waved Haechan off with a smile. The nymph smiled back as he retreated into the castle once more. The king has no doubt about where the young boy is headed off to.

He sighed, sitting down upon an old stone bench in the south garden. It was not quite midday. The skies were clear and the air was silent, nothing bar a few tweets from a robin here and there. The king still had a few minutes where he was free of his royal duties. He planned to spend those blissful moments here, in this peaceful garden.

Suddenly, the sour stench of anxiety whirled around his nostrils. He slightly gazed to his left where the unpleasant smell was coming from. It was Dongmin. The human appeared to be on edge, more than usual. The king silently watched the other creep throughout the garden as if looking for something or someone. Whatever it was, he did not look as if he wanted to be caught doing so.

"Dongmin." The king called the human. The other's eyes snapped directly at him like a deer startled by a predator. The king merely smiled at him as he beckoned him over with a waving hand. He hesitantly went over. "Take a sit." The king gestured beside him. Dongmin once again hesitantly did as told. "You look like you're looking for someone. May I ask whom?"

"I was looking for Mark." Dongmin informed, "I need to talk to him."

"It must be dire if you look so uneasy talking with me at this moment." The king chuckled. Dongmin laughed along but the king knew he was just humouring him as the sourness still reeked his scent. "Oh," The king began, eyes widening as if he remembered something, "I've been meaning to ask you a favour."

"What may that be?" Dongmin inquired with a frown.

"Well, you see, Haechan had described to me the armour of the one who had taken Jaemin the night he was abducted. Lucky enough, we do have some confiscated human armour. I showed him them and he was able to identify the armour he had seen." The king told him and the sourness seemed to peek, "What I'm getting at is I'd like you to give me some information on the armour and who wears such a thing in the human military."

"What does it look like?" Dongmin asked.

"It's silver like all of them but it has two... what are they called... s-swards. No, swords. Yes, swords. It has two swords on either side of the shoulders both with red handles." The king informed the other.

"It's called a hilt not a handle." Dongmin corrected him stoically although a hint of frustration lingered in his throat.

"Ah, yes, well, two swords with red hilts were on either shoulder. Do you know whom would wear such armour?" The king inquired.

"Why are you asking me? Why not Mark or better than that, Jaemin?" The human questioned defensively as he stood up, "Are you accusing me?"

"I am merely asking you because you are the army general of the human military, are you not? Who better to ask than you?" The king explained with a smile. Dongmin's body had seemed to stiffen. The king however, continued to smile as he too stood up. "I will ask you another time. I'm sure we both have things to attend to." He nodded to Dongmin with assurance as he patted the human's shoulder and left the garden. Dongmin wasn't sure why, but he felt as if the king knew everything.

_

"He got you that?" Mark questioned in disbelief as Jaemin showed off his new bracelet to the other. The two were in the younger's chambers. It was a lovely day like most days had been while they were in the wolf kingdom. However, they decided to just relax in Jaemin's chambers for a while. They had not spent their time with each other like this since they were in the human kingdom.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" The prince mused with joy.

"Yes, it is." Mark agreed, "What is that gem? I have no seen anything like it."

"I don't know." Jaemin frowned as he too examined the multiple small peach-coloured stones. "I hadn't asked him."

"They are quite beautiful though." Mark admitted, "I wonder if they're from some kind of magical ore found within... I don't know, a dragon's lair."

The prince laughed, "Do you truly think dragons actually exist?"

"They might. Only a few months ago I believed mermaids and magic didn't exist but here we are." Mark noted earning a nod from Jaemin.

"And here we are." Jaemin smiled as he sat down by his dresser. He looked at Mark through the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

Mark frowned, "What is it?" He asked.

"I believe I might be beginning to love him, Mark." Jaemin confessed. Mark's eyes widened for a second, but only a second, before he too smiled widely at the other.

"That's good, Jaemin." Mark assured, "You're mates. You know, that whole two sides of one coin ordeal. The universe paired you together and all that jazz." Mark went on making the prince laugh.

"I know." Jaemin said with admiration, "It's just been a long time coming."

"What did Wendy use to say? Distance makes the heart grow stronger." Mark recalled with a grin, "Because of you, I'm sure your love will be as strong as an ox." Jaemin scuffed as he picked up the hair brush off his dresser and threw it at the older.

At that moment, a knock came from Jaemin's door. The prince continued to laugh as Mark groaned, his hands on his stomach where he had been hit by the grooming object. "Come in." Jaemin finally spoke between chuckles.

Haechan opened the door with his usual bright smile. Although, his expression completely changed once seeing Mark rubbing his stomach with a glare.

"What happened?" The water nymph questioned with a worried frown as he entered, closing the door behind him afterward.

"We were just playing around." Mark sweetened his glare into a smile. Haechan smiled once again with an understanding nod. He then looked at Jaemin whom smiled as well. However, his eyes were quick the catch the slight glimmer on his wrist.

"Wow!" Haechan gasped, running to be by the prince's side. He picked up Jaemin's hand in order to see the object better. "You have a golden plant around your hand, Minnie. It's so pretty." He ogled with amazement.

"It isn't a real plant." Jaemin giggled, "It's metal."

"It's still pretty." Haechan remarked as he drew closer to the bracelet, his eyes lighting up even more as he did so. "And it has all these little stones on it too."

"Yes, it is quite lovely, isn't it?" Jaemin mused as he spun the bracelet around his wrist for the nymph to view its entirety. Haechan nodded at the inquiry with a smile.

"Where did you find it, Minnie?" He questioned as he drew away from the younger's wrist.

"Oh, I didn't find it. It was given to me." Jaemin explained.

"Can they give me one too?" Haechan asked with a cock of his head. His bright eyes moving from the prince to Mark in curiosity.

"It was a gift of endearment from Jeno but I'm sure Mark will get you something pretty if you wish, Haechan." Jaemin reassured. Haechan nodded before turning to Mark with pleading eyes.

The older stood in shock. He remained silent for a few moments before he stuttered out a reply, "S-Sure."

"Thank you." Haechan thanked with a wide smile, his eyes creased sweetly and his hands clasped timidly over his front. Mark felt his face get hot with embarrassment, the crunch of anxiety slowly creeping up on him as he begun to think of how and what to get the other. He couldn't get him one like Jaemin's because he deserved something of his own, completely and entirely unique. He had much to think about.

"Oh, Mark." The nymph called to the older, snatching him from his thoughts. "I overheard the king talking with Dongmin. He's been looking for you."

Mark knew it mustn't be anything good. The last time he saw Dongmin was at the training grounds and the older was quite peculiar that day. He might actually be coming to get him this time, not an affectionate nymph in the midnight like he had thought last time. Dongmin was coming to make sure Mark would keep his mouth shut.

"I must go." Mark stated with a small and false smile. Both the prince and Haechan nodded as the older left the room. 

_

Jeno stood on the bank of the lake as the breeze whistled through his hair, the mixture of salt and fresh water sweet yet bitter in his nose. Training had come to a pause for a few minutes so the soldiers could bless their dry mouths with water if they pleased, or their rumbling stomachs with a nibble or two of bread.

Jeno's focus however, was feeble the entire day. His mind was unable to linger on a thought long before it'd rush back to the picture of Jaemin's face. The prince's soft eyes of almond and cherry cheeks of red had carved themselves into the back of his eyelids. The smell of his buttery scent lingering in the back on his mind like bees around honey.

It has been like this since yesterday. He had nearly stayed up all night thinking of the other. His back against the grass, Jaemin's weight on top of him, his wonderful yet dangerous lips pressing a gentle and caste kiss upon his forehead, a playful mark of his defeat yet he felt no shame. He wanted to kiss him so badly in the moment. He wanted to kiss him that entire day, wanted to feel Jaemin's touch burn into his skin.

"General." A soldier called behind him. He turned around, assuming the other may need his help with something but he was greeted with the appearance of the king by the soldier's side. The king smiled at Jeno as the soldier left with a deep bow.

"Training is going well, I assume." The king remarked as he walked to stand by the younger, their gazes turning to face the sparkling blanket of the lake.

"Yes, as always, your majesty." Jeno answered.

"Strange to think that you will possess that honorific soon." The king mused, a deep chuckle resinating within his belly.

"Yes, it is." Jeno agreed with a light chuckle as well, "I've never seen myself as anything but a general."

The king nodded before a moment of silence fell upon them, "Your fathers would be proud, Jeno." The younger's head lowered before he lifted it to face the king, their eyes meeting. The king smiled at him like he were his own son. "If someone were to tell me that my child would be mates with my best friend's child when I was younger, I would have scoffed in their face. Finding one's mate is rare, let alone the chances of them being born within which close relations. But if I have learnt anything about Minnie while he's been here, it is that he's capable of incredible things." The king told Jeno, his face falling like the younger had never seen it do.

He frowned at the older before asking, "What is it, your majesty?"

The king sighed worriedly, "I came here to ask you something and ask of you something."

"I am listening." Jeno affirmed for the other to continue.

"I fear for Minnie's safety. The prophecy spoke of one close to him portraying him. I need you to keep him safe from that person." The king told him with stern eyes.

Jeno nodded, "Of course. Do you know whom it may be?"

"The council and I have found a suspect, yes." The king answered before saying, "We believe it's Dongmin. The older human man."

Jeno frowned in silence as he thought. "I don't trust him one bit, your majesty, but I know he wouldn't harm Jaemin. He guards him like a mother does their pups." Jeno admitted as much as he didn't want to.

"Do you really believe that, Jeno?" The king asked carefully, "Are you sure he wouldn't place his own needs above Jaemin's."

Jeno's face flickered with thought before he answered with a shake of his head, "I'm not sure." He looked at the king who nodded at his answer like it were enough to lock his suspicion in place.

"Thank you, Jeno." The king smiled, a gentle hand on Jeno's shoulder. Jeno bowed his head before he watched the older turn around and begin to walk back from where he came.

"Your majesty." Jeno called, stopping the king to a halt as he turned around to answer, "I will protect Jaemin no matter the circumstance. You do not need to tell me so to do it. I do it even if I should be doing something else."

The king smiled, "I know." He turned back around and left the training grounds. With that, Jeno ordered the soldiers back to training. 

_

A fawn sat within the wolf palace laundry, a pail of soapy water and a washing board in front of him. He quietly hummed as he scrubbed the sheets of the castle's inhabitants. He was fast with his chores that day, having nearly completed all of them by noon. The other maids that he usually washed with were hours to go before they sat were he sat, rubbing the lavender into the cotton.

His ears twitched at the sound of the metal lock on the door shutting behind him. He paused his movements, his head following the sound. He swallowed down his feelings and looked back down at the bubbly water, his hands making way on the plains of fabric again.

"No 'hello', my little doe?" Kyungjae quirked a brow, mock sour upon his words. The fawn listened as the wolf's shoes clopped against the stone as he paced towards the smaller. He tried to ignore his presence, the thump in his heart of what might be fear or excitement. He couldn't tell the difference when it thudded for the wolf. He could only assume that it were a mixture of both.

Renjun felt Kyungjae's knees by either side of him as the wolf knelt down behind him, the sound of his inhale harsh in his left ear as the other leant into his neck, sniffing the soft skin of the fawn and with it his endearing scent. The fawn flinched as he felt warm lips crawl up his neck. Clenching his jaw, Renjun moved away from the wolf's advances, scrubbing away at the sheets like he wasn't there.

"Oh, you've never done this before." He could hear the smirk on his lips. The fawn's breathing ceased for a second as Kyungjae's claws cupped his face, pulling him back once again to feel the warmth of his tongue against his skin.

Renjun shook his head within the wolf's hold, "I-I don't want to."

Kyungjae pulled away harshly with a feral growl, his claws digging into the fawn's flesh like knives as he turned his head to face him. Renjun fought to show any sign of fear as he held his ears forward and looked the wolf dead in the eye.

"Why are you being so defiant, my little doe?" Kyungjae interrogated with a scowl. Renjun remained silent as his breathing picked up, his mind telling him to say sorry, to beg for the other's forgiveness. A smirk once again spread across Kyungjae's face. The fawn felt his heart drop as the wolf drew closer to him with such an expression. "Are you sulking because I deny your affection?" Renjun swallowed, his eyes drifting to the floor for only a second of weakness before he shook his head sternly. "Liar." The wolf spoke eerily into the fawn's ear although a drawl of admiration lingered on his lips.

"I know that you're harsh with me, Kyungjae. Even for an alpha near, in, or anywhere near their rut." Renjun told him with a bite in his tone. The fawn felt some kind of victory at the flatten of Kyungjae's cocky features.

"Is it my kisses you want then, huh? Gentle caresses?" Kyungjae questioned, his brows lifted as his lips ghosted over Renjun's. The fawn felt unbelievable joy at the inquiry. He felt butterflies in his chest and tears of gold in his eyes.

With feeble breathes the smaller nodded eagerly, "Y-Yes."

Gently, like Renjun had never felt before, Kyungjae connected their lips. Slow and what the fawn assumed lovingly, they kissed. In a blindness of joy, Renjun disregarded the pail and the washing board, eagerly turning and jumping into the wolf's arms, his hands cupping Kyungjae's face as their lips danced. Once the kiss ended, Renjun only wanted to go back in but the sick grin on Kyungjae's face stopped him. His eyes were dark and playful like a cat in a canary cage.

"Such an intriguing creature you are, my little doe." The wolf smirked devilishly. "No matter how much I cut you, flesh or not, you melt between my fingers... such a pathetic little thing."

"W-What?" Renjun creaked, a frowned settled sadly on his forehead, searching eyes of disbelief running over the wolf's face.

"I said," Kyungjae began, a hand coming to grab the smaller in a chokehold, "You're such a pathetic little thing." Renjun shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks though he tried awfully hard not to cry. Kyungjae smiled sweetly as his grip loosened around the fawn's neck, his lips gracing the skin where his claws did so many seconds beforehand. Kisses pampered Renjun's stinging flesh softly and the smaller found himself falling all over again. With quiet whimpers and subtle sniffles, the fawn pulled Kyungjae closer into his hold, letting the wolf patch up the wounds he caused.


End file.
